Desire
by SpIkEs AnGeL1
Summary: Buffy Summers-a fresh upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo-shoot with Spike Johnson- the hottest thing in music. They will be King and Queen of the year. But does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S
1. Default Chapter

Desire  
  
A/N: Hi. Well this is my new story. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!!  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now....  
  
Feedback: Yes Please!!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss, I'll give you $100,000,000 for Spike! How about it?! Well for now, I don't own him.....yet.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo-shoot with Spike Johnson- the hottest thing in music. They will be the king and queen of the year...but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
______________________  
  
Buffy Summers franted around her nicely furnished apartment until she landed on her comfy, canopy bed made for a princess. She grabbed the remote that was on her wooden dresser and turned on her television. She had to smile at the sight she saw. Her face was plastered all over the screen on Style. It was rambling on about her early start at her career, and how she became a big success over night. Of course, Buffy had all heard this before.  
  
" Oh look! Me-T.V." Buffy droned as she tried to turn on a channel without her being exposed on it. She turned on MTV where she saw tons of fans pouring themselves on a band. Why anyone would do that for a guy they could never have was beyond her.  
  
She turned off her television and had an idea. She leaned over and put on socks and walked over to her long wodden hallway. She gasped the air as she closed her eyes.  
  
" Here goes nothing!" Buffy whispered to herself as she raced down the hallway and slid on her socks going at fast speed. "Woohoo!" Buffy yelled in excitement at the fun she was having. Of course, that came to a brutal end when she knocked into her maid and was sprawled over the floor in pain.  
  
" Got to say, wasn't expecting that." Buffy fumbled as a hand was extended to her.  
  
" Buffy! Come on child, you know you can get hurt doing that. And I'm tired of cleaning the floors after you mucked them up." Flora advised her brushing her off. Buffy smiled. Flora was the only parent she knew, even though she wasn't her moth, she felt like one.  
  
" I'm sorry Flora. I got bored and it won't happen again." Buffy said seriously saluting her. Flora smiled and walked away shaking her head. Buffy giggled quietly to herself as she strode to her mirror and picked up her comb.  
  
She began to brush her honey blonde silky hair as the phone rang. She ran over to it anxiously and picked up the reciever.  
  
" Hello?" A familiar voice came over the phone. Buffy smiled into the phone.  
  
" Hey Wills! Whats the agenda for the week? Runways? Fittings? Meetings?" Buffy asked already bored with the conversation. Buffy was an upcoming model since last year. She was growing into the business quite well. Her face was all over everything, and every designer wanted her to be in their shows and runways. She had stricken the hearts of many.  
  
" Oh my gosh you are so going to gush when you hear this! Your going to love me!" Willow exclaimed as Buffy could hear her jumping up and down where she was.  
  
" What is it?! Tell me!" Buffy shouted running her hands through her smooth hair. They don't lie, that expensive conditioner really does work.  
  
" Okay, okay! Get this! Cosmo, Covergirl, Woman, and Vogue hired *you* to do a full photo lay out with some guy for their magazines! The pictures will be all over for a while! I mean everywhere! You will be the Queen and King of the year!" Willow shouted as Buffy jumped up from her sitting position and started jumping up in joy, joining her friend in her excitement.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Are you serious?! Me? Queen of the Year! Wow! I don't know what to say! Thank-you!" Buffy screamed calming her nerves.  
  
" I know! Apparently your like the biggest news this year. Its incredible!" Willow said getting in a deep breath.  
  
" So tell me more!" Buffy begged for details.  
  
" Alright well your plane leaves in two days. Your flying out to New York, and there should be a limo waiting for you there. It will take you to the hotel you will be staying at. Then the next morning you will go in and meet everyone, and the director and photographer will explain everything to you. Different shots and such." Willow explained. Willow was not only her best friend, but her manager.  
  
" New York! Cool! I wouldn't mind getting away from the L.A area. So tell me more about this guy, the King." Buffy joked, her hands permanently clenched to the phone now.  
  
" Not sure. But hes supposed to be really hot, and popular and such. Don't worry about it, he'll be under the Buffy thrall in no time. But Buffy...?" Willow asked her voice getting serious.  
  
" Well I hope hes a babe. What is it?" Buffy asked concerned.  
  
" Uh....well..you see, er.." Willow babbled on. Buffy knew she was nervous, because when she rambled on, it was serious.  
  
" What is it Willow?!" Buffy shouted getting annoyed with her impatientness.  
  
" The photos are kind of, er...intimate." As Willow spoke these words Buffy came to a halt.  
  
" How intimate we talking?" Buffy asked suspiciously.  
  
" Well between..very close..and heating the room up." Willow said as Buffy raised her brow in confusion.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.  
  
" The shots of you and him are close together. I've only been told a few but..." Willow clenched her teeth.  
  
" No problem Will. Its totally cool. I can do it, no sweat." Buffy said as they said their good byes and hung up the phone.  
  
" Wow, New York!" Buffy muttered to herself as she went to tell Flora about her plans and what she needed to pack.  
  
Buffy had searched the entire place but couldn't find her. Oh well, she would fill her in later. Right after some serious pie-eating. Buffy thought as she walked over to the delicious pie in her huge kitchen. She took a fork to it and began muching by herself, looking around at the empty palace.  
  
Buffy got lonely a lot. She didn't have any neighbors since she owned the whole floor. It was just her and her servants, which is most likely why she had such a close bond with each one. Willow was her only true friend since the third grade. Buffy's mom and dad divorced when she was young, and her mom entered Buffy into a pageant once, and things just cas-caded from there. And she was a star model now, although she hadn't dropped her kid- like qualities and clumsiness. Buffy couldn't loose her friend, so she hired Willow as her manager. Since she knew she could trust her, and she was good with numbers and things. Unlike her. Her mom moved away when she had enough money to buy her a wonderful house, and kept little contact with her daughter then. That led her to now...eating pie in a kitchen, alone.  
  
Buffy dismissed her thoughts as she was in dire need of milk. She got up and poured herself a glass. Buffy wasn't an average, stuck-up, bratty model. She had heart, and shared it with others. She never actually had a real boyfriend. Well there was one...Angel, but hes history. She started to think of this mystery guy..the photo- shoot one.  
  
'I hope hes cute. Muscular, but not too muscular, great eyes, strong hands, abs, original....' Buffy got lost in her thoughts as she propped herself onto her leather couch and began to pet her small dog Zoey.  
  
________________  
  
TBC....  
  
Dedication- Zoey is the cutest little dog that my best friend Kim owns. We have an inside joke about it and I felt the name was appropriate.  
  
Next- Buffy goes to New York, meets the blonde hot wonder Spike, gets aquainted with him. But do sparks or insults fly? Is it love at first site or hatred? Maybe desire...hmm.. Also, the explanition of the very 'intimate' shots.  
  
Please review and keep reading!! Much love! 


	2. Down To You

Down To You  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate any I get. Please keep them coming!  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although when I get rich...I'm getting a Spikebot! lol.  
  
Feedback: Yes please!  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model is hired to do an intimate photo-shoot with Spike Johnson- the hottest thing in music. They will be the King and Queen of the year...but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
___________________  
  
"Flora! Did you pack everything I asked you to?" Buffy asked. Her plane was taking off in an hour and she didn't want to leave anything behind.  
  
" Yes Buffy. Now relax. Your going to have a great time." She told her while she picked up her luggage and headed for the door.  
  
" How much money do you think I should bring? Is $1,000 enough?" Buffy asked taking out some cash and placing it in her wallet.  
  
" More than enough. Now get going, you'll be late." Flora said rushing her out the door. Buffy sighed.  
  
" Alright, alright. I'm gone. Bye! Miss you!" Buffy said giving her a warm hug and walking over to her dog. She picked it up and kissed her. "Miss you too Zoey. Behave while mommy's gone." Buffy joked putting her down.  
  
" See you in a while honey." Flora said as she handed her bags to the butler and closed the door behind her.  
  
Buffy walked down to the elevator and headed down to her limo. She really hated limos. She preferred cars, she didn't want to make a scene wherever she would go.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The plane landed two hours later. Buffy was glad to get off of it finally. She must of signed 30 autographs for everyone on the plane. She had no idea that many people loved her. But whenever someone wanted an autograph from her, she was happy to make their day. After all, she was once one of those fans who wanted one.  
  
A brown haired man in a suit came forward to her as she stepped on the city parking lot. She looked around at the Big Apple.Very different from home. Bustling streets, tons of traffic, crowded, but all very new and exciting to her.  
  
" Miss Summers?" The man asked extending his hand. She raised her hand and greeted the man.  
  
" Yes, I'm Buffy Summers. Nice to meet you." Buffy greeted him warmly. He shook his head in delightment.  
  
" My name is Wesley Windom Price. I will show you to your hotel and give you your schedule for the week." The man said holding out a suitcase. Buffy smiled. 'Okay so right down to work then.' She thought.  
  
" Okay Wes. Where to?" Buffy asked him openly.  
  
" The Marriott Marquis. Here let me take your bags and show you to your limo." Wesley said as he reached for her bags. She pulled them away fastly. She rolled her eyes at the word limo.  
  
" No its okay. I got them. Just show me the ride." Buffy said heading over to where he pointed.  
  
Wesley had never met anyone like her. She wanted to carry her own bags! No one has ever been that nice to him ever before. He took immediate liking to her.  
  
When they arrived at the location Buffy and Wes stepped outside and as soon as she saw the hotel she gasped. It was wonderful! She grabbed her luggage and ran inside.  
  
" Wow! Wes this place is amazing!" Buffy breathed.  
  
" Glad to know you like it. Come with me I'll show you your room." Wesley said as they entered the elevator. They reached the fifth floor and walked over to room 106. "Here Buffy, this is your key." Wesley said handing her the key.  
  
" Here goes." Buffy whispered turning the key in the door. "Oh my God!" Buffy screamed running in the room. The room was amazing, filled with gift and fruit baskets. She ran over and hugged Wesley.  
  
" Your welcome Buffy." Wesley said oddly. No one had actually hugged him before, nevertheless thanked him for doing his job.  
  
" So what now?" Buffy asked setting her bags down.  
  
" Oh, yes. Heres your schedule. The hotel has arranged a car for you, its parked downstairs. Only for emergencies,however. You will use the car to take you to the shoot and back.Heres the address to the shoot. You are expected to arrive there at 8:00 tomorrow morning. You will meet your other half, so to say. We will do a practice run and see how well you work with each other. Thats about it. Have fun!" Wesley explained.  
  
" Alright, cool. Sounds easy enough. Do you know anything about this guy I'm doing the photo-shoot with?" Buffy asked biting her lower lip.  
  
" Oh you mean Spike Johnson? Yes, he will be your on camera lover I guess you could say. I haven't met him though. He seems pretty popular." Wesley informed her.  
  
" Okay. Well thanks for everything." Buffy said walking him to the door.  
  
" My pleasure. Your different from every other model I worked with. Your a nice young lady. Feel free to do anything to make yourself feel at home here." Wesley said before shaking her hand once more and heading out the door.  
  
" Hmm...anything huh?" Buffy muttered to herself as she grew a devilicous grin.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Here goes." Buffy whispered as she looked down the hall to see if anyone was there. No one....perfect. She shut her eyes tightly as she ran at warp speed down it. She was going really fast, and having too much excitement to see someone exit the elevator.  
  
" Oh shit." Buffy said as she flew out her hands to protect her, since she knew what was going to happen next. She tripped on the carpet right outside the elevator and knocked into the stranger, sending his bags flying everwhere, leaving Buffy lying on her stomach in the carpet in pain and embarrasment. 'Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.' Buffy thought as she rolled over to face the person.  
  
She gasped at the site of the male. Bleached blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, heavenly high cheek bones, and what a body. His tight short sleeve shirt outlined his muscular chest, and he was dressed in black from head to toe.Your classic badboy, punk rocker type. And boy did it work for him! He was absolutely gorgeous! Plus, he looked her age, maybe a year older.  
  
" Bloody hell!" He cursed under his breath as he looked at the mess of luggage spilt around the hall. He extended her his hand as she took it to help her up. 'Wow, he has strong hands, and is that an accent? How sexy!' She thought smiling.  
  
" Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was er..." Buffy babbled trying to find the right word.  
  
" Sliding?" He finished her sentence. Buffy nodded.  
  
" Yeah, sorry." She said leaning down to help him with his luggage.  
  
" Just watch where your bloody going!" He yelled frustrated ,startling her.  
  
" I said I was sorry! Whats stuck up your ass?!" She yelled annoyed with his outburst and rudeness.  
  
" Considering I just got my ass run over by you, I'm going out on a limb and saying nothing!" He yelled back. She jumped up offensively.  
  
" What is your problem?!" Buffy yelled trying to figure out who he thought he was.  
  
" You at the moment. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go. Don't have time to slide on my ass like *some* people." He said glancing up and down at her, emphasizing some people.  
  
" So are you like the biggest asshole in New York?" Buffy asked hastily.  
  
" Runner-up." The guy said sarcastically.  
  
" Don't feel bad, I voted you first!" She said shoving past him, bumping shoulders with him, and slamming her hotel room door behind her.  
  
'God! He was rude, obnoxious, hot, sexy- wait! No, didn't just think that!' Buffy screamed in her head as she walked over to her bed and plopped herself upon it. She better get some rest if she was going to be on time tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see her mystery guy, and get see how the camera loved them together.  
  
Although, she was sort of nervous to find out what the shots she would be doing would be like. She'll find out soon enough. She thought as she shut her eyes.  
  
______________________  
  
TBC.....  
  
Fact- The hotel mentioned above ' Marriott Marquis' is an actual hotel in New York. It consists of nineteen hundred rooms! It is accented by in-room personal safes, service bars, on command videos. It has shops, restaurants, lounges, three bars, a beauty salon, and a health club. Really cool!! Just thought I'd let you know lol.  
  
Next- Buffy goes to her first shoot and meets the director and everyone. And her mystery guy...but you all know who its going to be lol. They do a practice photo-shoot and what does everyone think? Can they stand the heat?  
  
Please Review!!! 


	3. Bad Angels

Bad Angels  
  
A/N: Hey. Wow thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now...  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo-shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music. They will be King and Queen of the year...but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
________________  
  
Buffy knew she couldn't run into Spike this morning. She might just have put a fist through his face if she did. She still couldn't believe he was Spike Johnson! He lied to her for his own sick pleasure! Making her squirm and worry who it would be when all the time he probably knew who she was. She divised a plan to ignore him and not let his comments get to her, but he always seems to find a way to get to her. She would just avoid him whenever they weren't on camera. She didn't have time to think anymore when she walked into the bustling room where everyone was running about. She spotted Cordelia and decided to talk to her.  
  
" Morning Cordelia." Buffy greeted her .  
  
" Oh, morning Buffy. I really hate early wake up calls. What was Xander thinking?! 5:00! But its just as well, theres a lot to be done." Cordelia said taking a deep breath of air.  
  
" Like what?" Buffy asked still new to the whole photo-shoot thing. She usually just does a few pictures, and run-ways.  
  
" Well for one thing, you need to get into make-up and wardrobe. I already picked your fabulous outfit. Its hanging up in your dressing room. Spike is already getting dressed. And they need to move in the furniture for today's shots." Cordelia informed her.  
  
" Oh great, thanks. What is todays shots?" Buffy asked wondering, hoping she wouldn't be close to Spike. That close anyway.  
  
" Your absolutely going to gush! Okay their bringing you into the white room. In the middle of the white carpet, there putting a black leather couch, and your going to be wearing all white. And their going to edit the shots so in black letters, the caption will say 'Bad Angels'! These shots will be in Cosmo!" Cordelia said almost screaming.  
  
" That sounds awesome! Wait,so let me get this straight....if were on a couch-" Buffy said biting her lip. She didn't even have to finish her sentence, Cordy knew where she was going.  
  
" Their will be various shots of you two. Like for instance, you will be laying down on the couch and Spike will be crawling over you exotically, and vise-versa. I am so jealous! You get to touch Spike, have him on you! You on him! He is such a babe!" Cordelia said day dreaming. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
" Yeah, I'm really lucky. Listen, I beter get dressed. Talk to you later!" Buffy said rushing off before she mentioned another thing about Spike. She was far from lucky!  
  
--------------------  
  
Buffy came out of her dressing room twenty minutes later looking gorgeous. She had on a long white flowy, ridgy dress that exposed her legs, and one arm strap.Her hair was curled, and gave it the light bounce to match her dark eye make-up. Her skin shimered with glitter.  
  
She gasped as she saw Spike walk out of his dressing room. He had black tight jeans on, with his bleached blonde hair spiked in all different directions, and his chest exposed glimmering. His blue eyes were definetely brought out by his hair. She quickly realized she was staring too much when he saw her, and gave her a wink, and walked away.  
  
'Great Buffy! Stare at him so he thinks your a bigger freak! Hold up, was that a good wink? Just keep to your plan Buffy! Avoid and ignore him! AVOID AND IGNORE!' Her brain screamed at her but she couldn't help but watch him walk away.  
  
'Don't look at her Spike! Man, but she looks beautiful! Hell, she is beautiful! Don't look at her Spike, DON'T LOOK!' Spike's brain screamed at him, but he couldn't help but turn around to look at her one more time.  
  
---------------------  
  
" Alright, you guys are all dressed and ready! Perfect, you look perfect! Now walk with me and Anya to the white room." Xander said as him and Spike walkd off to the room, with Buffy an Anya trailing behind.  
  
When they got in the room Buffy noticed it was completely white. White walls, white carpet, and one black leather couch set in the middle. In the front of the couch a few feet were cameras, and all the equipment.  
  
"Okay now, Anya help them set up on the couch while we prepare the camera." Xander said trailing off with the crew behind him. Buffy groaned and followed Spike and Anya to the couch.  
  
" First shot, Buffy lay down with your arm hanging over the side. Thats it, rest your head up on the arm rest. Yeah, turn it a bit. Perfect! Now, Spike crawl on top of her slightly.Thats it...trap her, and lean your head in a bit." Anya instructed. "Great now hold that!" Anya said walking off into the shadow.  
  
As soon as she felt Spike crawl on top of her she began to blush and get nervous. She was praying it would be over soon, but secretly hoping it wouldn't. He had the smoothest skin, and his arms were slowly coming down on hers. His eyes locked with hers as the air around Buffy seemed to be getting limited. Her breathing had definetley increased, yup increasing. She thought Spike's was too, or maybe it was just her taking all the air.  
  
They could hear shots being fired and voices starting to arise.  
  
"Spike lean in your head a little more!" Anya shouted watching and instructing from a corner.  
  
Spike did just that and leaned in farther to her face, inches away from it. Their eyes never left eachothers however. Spike began to move up and more of his body was on her as she could feel the heat of it all. She had to hold back a moan from his ministrations on her body ,when she heard his voice.  
  
" Like that luv?" He said smirking moving his body more. 'Oh my gosh! That smartass!' Buffy thought as she kicked her legs into his stomach, sending him tumbling to the floor in pain, and cursing under his breath.  
  
" Pervert!" She yelled jumping up from her spot as he stumbled to his feet holding his gut.  
  
" Bloody hell! What was that for you stupid bint?!" Spike yelled at her angry.  
  
" What?! Your in America buddy speak the language!" Buffy yelled furious.  
  
" I can't speak 'airhead', deal with it!" Spike shouted inching up closer to her.  
  
" Are you calling me an airhead?!" Buffy screamed.  
  
" I believe the term is-if the shoe fits!" Spike spat.  
  
" Good idea, my shoe will fit up your ass!" Buffy yelled hastily.  
  
" Oh please Malibu barbie!" Spike screamed as people rushed over to them.  
  
" Well this doll came with two fists, let me introduce them to your face!" Buffy yelled taking a swing at him, but he ducked.  
  
" You know, I never actually hit a chick before...." Spike said dangerously.  
  
" Woah! Spike! Buffy! Please! Calm down!" Xander shouted jumping in between the two. Xander holding Spike back, as Anya held back Buffy.  
  
" Buffy come on!" Anya said tightening her grip.  
  
" I'm fine. Just keep the asshole away from me!" Buffy yelled turning her back on him.  
  
" Uh...Buffy, thats kind of impossible since you two are doing the whole shoot thing." Anya reminded her.  
  
" Right well...right then." Buffy said, realizing her last comment was a stupid one.  
  
" Are you two cool?" Xander asked releasing his grasp on Spike.  
  
" Peachy." Spike muttered under his breath.  
  
" Okay, take 5 everyone and we'll meet and do the last of these shots." Xander said walking off with Anya. Buffy gave Spike a dirty look as she turned her back and walked away to go find water.  
  
-----------------  
  
'Alright Buffy, just ignore him. Do the photos so you can get the hell away from here for today, and away from him! You don't need to get fired on your first real day of work!' Buffy thought as she entered back in the room.  
  
" Okay take your positions! Anya-help them." Xander said as Anya, yet again, walked them over to the couch and helped them set up.  
  
" Alright. Lets try this one. Buffy lay down on the couch like before, but Spike will be behind the couch draping his arms over it and caressing your hair. Yes, like that. Good. Now please don't fight." Anya whispered as she took her place in the dark corner again.  
  
Spike sat behind the couch, as Buffy was laying on it. He kneed down and she could feel his arms being slid down the front of the couch, near her hair. His touch was so warm and right feeling. Even though Buffy would never admit it.  
  
Buffy was avoiding eye contact with him as she turned her head towards the camera.  
  
"Buffy! Turn your head!" Anya yelled sternly. Buffy did just that and turned her head. His eyes were on her as his hands traced her arms sending sensation downward.  
  
'Get a grip Buffy! You hate this guy! He's evil, and rude, and annoying, and...and..I love his touch...and..and..where was I going with this? Oh, yes! Bad Buffy!' Buffy thought but got lost in other thoughts.  
  
" Buffy lean in farther!" Xander yelled interrupting them. Buffy moaned slightly to herself.  
  
She moved her head up to his a little further than intended. More and more shots were being fired as she did so.  
  
'Almost over Buffy, almost over. Just a few more minutes.' She said holding her head up next to his.  
  
She could suddenly feel his hands being slipped around her waist tenderly. His hands were so warm and gentle, caressing her skin and back. She shifted a tad more so his hands could go up farther on her back. Just as he was moving up little voices were exploding in her head.  
  
'What are you doing? You hate him! He hates you! Punch him, kick him, say something, do...anything!' Although her voices told her to do that, she didn't move a muscle. She just enjoyed being near him and shooed all other thoughts away. Besides, she could just say it was a better position for the camera.  
  
"Alright! Thats a wrap for today! Good job everyone!" Xander shouted as Buffy jumped up from her position and headed out of the room.  
  
------------------  
  
When Buffy arrived home she thought she might take a long, hot bath to wash away everything, and sooth her. She loved taking baths, it always seemed to cheer her up. Especially since the hotel left her exquisit aroma candles, designer shampoos, and creamy conditioners. And soaps that were rich and fruit scented. She headed towards her bathroom but then heard her phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy said over the phone wearily.  
  
" Buffy! Hey! Its Willow." Her best friend said cheerily.  
  
"Hey Wills! How are you?" Buffy asked glad to hear from her.  
  
" I'm fine. Everyone wants to know about the shoot. How is it?" Willow asked enthusiastically.  
  
" Oh..uh....its good. I love the clothes, and everyones really nice, and the pictures are amazing." Buffy said hoping to avoid the subject of Spike....but she knew her friend all to well.  
  
" Awesome! So...what does this 'Spike' look like?" Willow asked her voice getting deeper.  
  
'Oh great Buffy, she wants to know about Spike and you. Yeah tell her the truth. That you think hes gorgeous, ran into eachother, lied, heated up the set and then kicked his ass, oh and don't forget to tell her you hate him one minute, then want him the next!' Buffy thought.  
  
"Oh...hes good. Bleached hair, muscular, English, badboy." Buffy said with interest.  
  
" Total hottie huh?!" Will said jumping with excitement.  
  
"Yeah if your into that." Buffy said rolling her eyes.  
  
" Your not into that? Not even a little?! He sounds like a babe!" Willow said not believing Buffy had no interest in him what so ever.  
  
" Well...I don't know. Its complicated." Buffy droned.  
  
" What is?" Willow asked.  
  
" He is! I mean he is incredibley good looking, but theres a bad part." Buffy said.  
  
" Whats that?" Willow asked confused.  
  
" His personality! He is such a bastard sometimes! Were talking strong language, annoying, smirks, and physical content. Not to mention his attitude." Buffy said shaking her head.  
  
" Physical content? Buffy you didn't!" Willow screamed.  
  
" No I just, you know, kind of...maybe...kicked him in the stomach." Buffy said.  
  
" You didn't!" Willow yelled.  
  
" I did, I really did. But in my defense, he had it coming!" Buffy shouted wincing.  
  
" What did he do to deserve getting kicked?" Willow asked sarcastically.  
  
" Uh....well, he was doing the shoot with me and made a comment." Buffy said realizing he didn't deserve it.  
  
" The comment would be?" Willow asked.  
  
" Well he was pretending I liked him on me...." Buffy said smacking her forehead.  
  
" Well did you?" Will joked.  
  
" Willow! Okay I understand, he didn't deserve that. I'll say sorry." Buffy moaned.  
  
" Good you see my point. Now Buffy, you have to be serious about this! You can't get fired and have a bad reputation! Behave!" Willow reminded her.  
  
" I know, I know. I have to go, bye. Talk to you later." Buffy said hanging up the phone.  
  
Buffy walked over and entered her bathroom. She got undressed and stepped into the tub. She lit a vanilla aroma candle and just as she was about to soak she heard banging at her door.  
  
" What the hell?!" Buffy yelled as she jumped out and wrapped a towel around her and headed towards the door.  
  
" May I help you?!" Buffy yelled as she swung open the door to reveal a blonde man. "Spike?!!" Buffy yelled in shock.  
  
" Ello' goldilocks. Nice.....towel." Spike said dropping his eyes on her.  
  
" I'm up here! And I was taking a bath. What the hell do you want?" Buffy yelled furious with his behavior.  
  
" Right. I came back from downstairs and figure'd I'd tell you that we have to meet at 6 tomorrow at the S&P. You kind of ran out too fast for anyone to tell you." Spike said leaning against her doorpost.  
  
" I wonder why that is! Hmm...lets think...oh wait, you!" Buffy said.  
  
" What do you bloody mean me?! If you weren't so stuck up, selfish, and a bint, none of this would of happened!" Spike yelled back defensively.  
  
" Me?! Ha! How dare you say that! You don't even know me! And if you weren't such an annoying, self-centered, bleached jackass then none of this would of happened!" Buffy shouted.  
  
" Fine you know what, its obvious I shouldn't of come here! I should of let you be late, and get fired. Its clear we can't get along, even though I'm trying." Spike said sneering and turning away from her.  
  
" Wait!" Buffy said as she watched him walk away into his room.  
  
It was too late, he was already in.' Wonderful Buffy! Your hot co-star was trying to act civil to you and get along and what do you do?! Get into another fight and insult him...even though I should have been apologizing for earlier. Uh...I hate this!' Buffy said slamming her door and returning to her bath.  
  
Something made her stop in her tracks. 'Hold on! S&P is a spa and pool place! Were doing our shots there? Oh,perfect! In a pool, wet,alone, with Spike! Just perfect!' Buffys head screamed at her.  
  
_____________________  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	4. Match Made In Heaven

Match Made In Heaven  
  
A/N: Hey. Well thanks for the reviews! You guys rock. I beg for more lol.  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now...  
  
Disclaimer: Spike,Spike,Spike,Spike,Spike,Spike.....the list goes on but in reality Joss owns.  
  
Feedback: Yes Please!  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo- shoot with Spike Johnson- the hottest thing in music. They will be King and Queen of the year...but do hatred and desire turn them into couple of the year? B/S  
  
__________________  
  
Buffy opened her eyes slowly as the vibrant surroundings came into view. She had a very good dream containing of her and her annoying neighbor...unfortunately. She shook her thoughts away as she glanced at her clock. She screamed at the time.  
  
" 7:33! Holy crap! I'm going to be late!" Buffy thought as she ran into her bathroom and hopped into her shower. The cold water woke her up, and eased her sore leg muscles that were caused in yesterdays run-in.  
  
When she was finished with her shower, she blow-dried her hair straight and put on blue jeans and a black tank top. She did her eye make up lightly to match and decided to go with strawberry lip gloss. She examined herself in the mirror before glancing at the clock again. She had twenty minutes to get there. Better leave now she thought grabbing her keys Wesley gave her ,and heading out the door.  
  
When she locked her door she saw the elevator closing and rushed over to it pressing the button hard three times. She couldn't wait for it to come back up. The door opened and she walked in to see a smiling man.  
  
" Oh great! Just the thing to start my morning!" She muttered under her breath looking at the bleached blonde hottie next to her. He was just smiling at her. "What?!" She yelled frustrated with everything.  
  
" Sorry, pet. Forgot to turn my eyeballs off. You seem fret, luv." He said cooly tilting his head waiting for her to say something. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked.  
  
" I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up." Buffy said calming down and fidgeting with her hands.  
  
" No big, I probably will too." The gorgeous man said.  
  
" Well good luck with that." Buffy mocked rolling her eyes at the obnoxious man. As soon as the elevator door opened Buffy rushed out and saw him running in the same direction as her.  
  
Buffy saw a red convertable and walked over to it. The sign above read: 'Reserved for Buffy Summers'. Buffy jumped in joy at the marvelous car that was hers. She sat down and started it. She pulled out hoping she would be on time.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Buffy Summers?" A man asked her once she reached the correct floor level where the shoot would be taking place.  
  
" Yes, that would be me." Buffy greeted the man. He smiled.  
  
" Excellent! Is Everyone here? Take a seat everyone!" The man shouted around a long wooden table. Buffy took a seat next to a lady with long brown hair who was very pretty. She seemed nice.  
  
" Hello, I'm Cordelia Chase. Your wardrobe designer. You must be Buffy. I'm a huge fan! I loved the outfit you wore on the runway of last season!" Cordelia said cheering Buffy up. This girl must know her style, Buffy thought.  
  
" Hello. I'm so glad to meet you, I don't know anyone." Buffy admitted shyly. Cordelia just smiled politely.  
  
" Don't worry about. You'll meet everyone in a few minutes." Cordelia said as the man started to shout again.  
  
" Everyone take a seat, take a seat. Now where are my two leading roles?" The man said as he looked at Buffy and around the table. " Ah Buffy Summers. Nice to meet you. Now where is Spike Johnson?" The man asked looking around.  
  
" Present." Sounded a voice just coming in. 'Oh my gosh! Thats the babe from my hotel! What is he doing here?' Buffy thought as he glanced at her.  
  
" Nice to see you could join us Spike. Take a seat next to Buffy." The man said as Spike smirked and walked over to Buffy. He sat down in the seat next to her.  
  
" Ello' luv. Miss me?" Spike asked, Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
" Wait! Hold on! Your...he's...you Spike Johnson?!" She yelled as everyone turned their attention towards the two.  
  
" Yes, hes your partner on camera, Spike Johnson. Have you met?" The man asked.  
  
" Unfortunately." Buffy muttered under her breath, Spike was the only to hear.  
  
" Well settle down, settle down. I am the director, Xander Harris. Basically I will tell you what looks good on camera, and instruct your moves. Basically today, were all just going to get to know everyone, and have a pre-shoot. I'll take a couple of pictures of you two together and see if you two work well and look good. Okay?" Xander asked shaking his head.  
  
" Okay." Was all Buffy managed to say. She was still upset that he was Spike Johnson. Even though he is hot, and sexy. That bastard probably knew who I was, and just didn't tell me!  
  
" Right. Lets get this show on the bloody road." Spike yelled out.  
  
" Glad to know your excited, Spike. Over to your right is Miss Chase, she will be your wardrobe designer. She will get you dressed for every picture, and see how well you match together. On your left is Anya Jenkins, she will be deciding where the shots will be taken and how close you two will be. And Andrew is just the refreshment guy." Xander informed them. They both nodded at all the people.  
  
'Oh great Buffy! You will be close to Spike! Too close! Have him on you when you two hate each other!' Buffy mentally slapped herself.  
  
" So what kind of shots are we doing today?" Spike asked spinning in his chair. 'So immature.' Buffy thought.  
  
" Oh yes. Anya will you tell them please? I need to go set up. But, since this is only a practice you won't need to go through wardrobe or anything." Xander siad before walking off to the crew of camera men.  
  
" Yes. Umm..today I thought we could try a simple shot. Buffy, you will be against a wall, and Spike will be upon you. So it causes an erotic illusion of you two. The camera will be set on an angle, so it will capture in between your faces. Ready?" The spunky blonde asked.  
  
" Thats a simple shot?" Buffy asked accidentally out loud. If that was simple, she feared what was hard.  
  
" The simplest. Come on." Anya re-assured her as they stood up. Cordelia called them over.  
  
" Uh...Spike, take off your shirt. Buffy your fine." Cordelia said as Spike nodded like it was no big thing, and removed his shirt.  
  
Buffys mouth dropped open at the site. His chest and abs were muscular and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She pried them away as he approached her.  
  
" Don't blow this ,Summers." Spike retorted as they walked off to where Anya had mentioned earlier, against the wall.' Man was he rude!' Anya and Xander walked up to them.  
  
" Okay uh..Buffy lean against the wall and...Spike step up closer." Xander said in unison with Anya.  
  
"Little closer, and put your hands on either side of her head, trapping her." Anya advised as he did.  
  
Spike stepped up closer on Buffy, until she could feel his breath tickle her skin, and send shivers down her spine. His eyes locked with hers as his face became closer, but never touching. He slid his arms up the wall trapping her between them. Moving his body slowly on hers, she shifted up so they were touching.  
  
" Perfect." Xander whispered before walking over to his director chair with the camera crew.  
  
" Yeah, perfect." Buffy said as she stared into his eyes as he lowered his head to meet hers.  
  
They could feel each others heat rising, and could hear camera shots being made. But all the time their eyes never left each others. A few more shots were being made as they heard a voice yell.  
  
" There all done! Wonderful!" Xander yelled coming up to them. Spike lifted his body off of hers as she shut her eyes tightly, reinforcing all of what just happened.  
  
" So we did bloody good? Look good together?" Spike asked softly to the director.  
  
" You two are more than good together! Look at these shots! It's like a match made in heaven!" Xander shouted handing both of them some pictures.  
  
" Wow." Buffy breathed as she looked at them. 'They really did look well together.'  
  
" Alright, so we'll do this for real tomorrow. I advise both of you to get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day, and you have to rise up bright and early." Xander said slapping his hand on the back of Spike's shoulder.  
  
" How early we talking?" Buffy asked weary.  
  
" What afraid to get a little sunshine Summers?" Spike smirked sarcastically.  
  
" You know Spike I'm not afraid to do a lot of things. Like kick you a-" Buffy began verbally but Xander cut in.  
  
" Okay you two, get along now. Can't have anything ruining the passion here." Xander joked, causing Buffy and Spike to make hurling sounds.  
  
" Passion?! Ha! Its called revoltion!" Buffy mocked in disgust.  
  
" Wow! Barbie knows some big words." Spike spat rolling his eyes.  
  
" Yeah, and I've got some more big words for you." Buffy said crossing her arms below her chest.  
  
" Thats enough. Calm down!" Xander warned and they obliged. They both didn't want to be fired on their first day shooting. "Now, like I was saying. We'll meet tomorrow at 5 in the morning. Any questions?" Xander asked glancing at both of them.  
  
They both shook their head 'no'.  
  
" Good. See you then." Xander said before walking away.  
  
" Listen pet. I don't want to get fired on my first real shoot, so shut your gob and everything will be fine." Spike warned . Buffy couldn't believe this arrogant fool.  
  
" What you think I want to be fired?!" Buffy screamed.  
  
" I'm not sure what you want, nevertheless do I care." Spike smirked angrily.  
  
" Whatever! Lets just ignore each other and do the shoots. Then there won't be a problem, unless you want one." Buffy said defensively.  
  
" And what would that problem be ,luv?" Spike asked hastily.  
  
" Believe me when I say I am." Buffy said lifting her eyes coldly.  
  
" Believe me when I say you already are." Spike said letting out a few grins.  
  
" I can make your life hell." Buffy warned.  
  
" Like you aren't already?!" Spike mocked sarcastically.  
  
" We'll see." Buffy said walking away cooly.  
  
" Yes we will." Spike shouted after her. 'God is she gorgeous...wait no! I hate her shes so... rude, sarcastic, lovely, sexy.. no I didn't just think that!' Spike said walking away shaking his head.  
  
'He is the most arrogant, self centered, ego-tistical, hottest, warmest... no! Didn't think that!' Buffy shouted to herself exiting the building.  
  
'Better get some sleep...tomorrow will be one heck of a day. The first real photo-shoot. I wonder what we'll have to do? I wonder what I'm wearing. I wonder what he's wearing..if he is wearing anything....wait eck! No! NO!' Buffy screamed shaking her head.  
  
'All I know is, it will be a day she remembers'. Spike thought entering his car.  
  
'All I know is, it will be a day he remembres.' Buffy thought entering her car.  
  
__________________  
  
TBC.....  
  
Next- Its a humorous,heated,battle next chapter. On the shoot, and off. Hotel rooms and phone calls. Couches and clothes. Neither of them will ever forget their first real shoot.  
  
Please review!! 


	5. Splash and Bash

Splash and Bash  
  
A/N: Hey. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now...  
  
Disclaimer: If you give me Spike, Joss, I promise to take really good care of him! Promise! lol. By the way, in this chapter, the "Caught that huh?" From Miss Calendar. I just used it for B/S.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- an upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo-shoot with Spike Johnson- the hottest thing in music. They will be Queen and King of the year but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
__________________  
  
Buffy was sure she got to the Spa and pool place early. She wanted to get dressed and made sure she looked good in her bathing suit. She also made sure what the hell she was doing there, and what the shots will be like. Plus, some little voice in the back of her mind wanted to talk to Spike and apologize for last night. Okay, all of her mind wanted to apologize and talk to him. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind since their fight?! She was so lost in her thoughts when she entered the place she didn't realize she knocked some poor guy down.  
  
" Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!" Buffy said as she extended her hand to the skinny, spiked hair blonde kid. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Buffy asked remembering his face.  
  
"It was my fault, really. I'm Andrew." The little man said taking her hand and standing up, smiling a lot.  
  
" Umm...doesn't ring a bell." Buffy said giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
" The refreshment guy. Xander introduced us the other day." Andrew said beaming.  
  
" Oh, I remember. Nice to meet you....again." Buffy said .  
  
" Same here. You know, I'm a really big fan of yours. I have all of your interviews on video tape and I love watching your shows, and I have some pictures you took in last seasons 'Vogue.' I'm quite a collector of your work, almost as big as Star Wars." Andrew said sliding his hands in his pockets.  
  
" Thanks. Its nice to know your a fan. I have to go or I'll be late. I'll see you around Andrew." Buffy said, almost getting away.  
  
" Oh, yeah. Sure, no problem. Wouldn't want to hold you up. Must say, I love the work your doing now the most. This whole thing. I love you and Spike together, you two heat up the room, past room temperture, if you know what I'm saying. You are the perfect couple!" Andrew yelled after her, making her stop in her tracks.  
  
" What?! Oh, well I'm flattered, really. But, Spike and I aren't a couple! Were not together." Buffy said turning to face him again.  
  
" Oh, well I still think you look good together. Have to go now, Xander needs fresh coffee. Bye!" Andrew shouted running off and knocking into someone else.  
  
"Weird kid...." Buffy mumbled to herself as she ran to the back room where the shoot would be taking place.  
  
She entered quickly and started searching for Spike, but no luck. She sighed a few minutes later, and walked off to Xander to see if he knew where he was.  
  
" Hey Xan, did you see Spike here yet?" Buffy asked him walking around the huge, in -ground pool.  
  
" No I haven't. I'm telling you, if Captain Peroxide doesn't get here soon hes going to ruin the whole schedule for today." Xander said nervously searching the crowd for him.  
  
" I'm sure he'll turn up soon. If you see him, can you tell him I need to talk to him please?" Buffy asked him.  
  
" Yeah sure. He's got two minutes to get his butt down here or I'm sending someone to get him!" Xander said as Buffy grew an idea.  
  
" I'll get him! I mean, I think I left something in my room and since were in the same hotel...then I could bring him down here." Buffy said making an excuse and lying.  
  
" Well...sure. Thanks Buff. You have 40 mintues to get back here." Xander said as he walked off. He was starting to grow a good friendship with her.  
  
'Yes! Go Buffy, Go Buffy!' Buffy said swirling around-dancing until she remembered what she had to do.' Right, get Spike first, dance later.' Buffys mind told her as she rushed out of the building.  
  
She dove into the limo as it drove away fastly. When they arrived at the hotel she thanked the driver and told him to wait for a while. She walked in the elevator and stepped out into their hallway as she spotted his room.  
  
'Here goes.' Buffy said knocking on the door a couple of times. No one answered. She tried the handle and noticed the door was unlocked. 'He left his door unlocked! Thats so like..Spike!' She thought as she pondered whether or not to walk in or not. 'Hell, if he leaves his door open then why shouldn't I? Besides, I need to get him to work....' Buffy thought as she breathed heavily and popped her head into his room.  
  
"Hello? Spike? Are you here?" Buffy whispered looking around his nicely furnished place. Very different from hers. His had black leather couches, and pretty much everything was black. He must have requested it that way. She didn't spot him, so she decided to walk in completely. Besides, he probably wasn't home anyway.  
  
She turned the corner in his living room into another room....his bedroom! He wasn't there. She was about to leave when she heard someone from the other room heading towards her.  
  
'Oh shit!' Buffy thought as she jumped in his closet, peering out the cracks to see who it was. A figure entered the room. Buffy turned her head more to see who it was....it was Spike!  
  
'What do I do?! I can't come out, then he'll know I was hiding in his closet, too many questions, and too embarassing! Okay, I'll just....wait in here until he goes away. Yeah.' Buffy thought, her palms getting sweaty. Suddenly, she heard Spike talking.  
  
" Bloody hell! Its 8:30. Oh well, I'll make the wanker and bint wait. Then again, she'll get angrier at me. Wait why do I bloody care what she thinks?! No, let her wait." Spike said, obviously thinking out loud.  
  
'He...he can't just not care what I think! Why do I care what he thinks?! Why does that bother me? That son of a-' Buffy sneered in her head. But suddenly her thoughts got interrupted by Spike.  
  
He removed his shirt and was heading towards the closet to get a new one! 'Hes coming this way! Ah!!' Buffy screamed trying to move but there was no room. He lifted his hand to the sliding door and slid it carefully to reveal a woman clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
"Ah!" Spike yelled startled picking up the woman, not seeing who it was, and throwing her on his bed, with his arms grasping hers above her head. Her eyes flew open in shock and embarassment. Spike then realized who it was.  
  
"Summers?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?! In my hotel room, in my bedroom....in my closet! Were you watching me?!" Spike shouted in disbelief and confusion.  
  
" Spike, hey...you! By the way, your doors unlocked." Buffy said changing the topic on hand, so she would avoid any questions.  
  
"Oh yeah, I left it open so pretty, annoying blondes could sneak in my room, and go through my things, scare the daylights out of me, and end up on my bed." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
" Well...I uh- see, theres a good reason for all of this. Your going to laugh really. You see I was....wait.... Pretty?" Buffy asked softening her tone. Spike smiled.  
  
" Caught that, huh?" Spike said as they smiled at eachother for a few minutes. " So, what are you doing?" Spike asked.  
  
" I would tell you, but your cutting off my circulation and....ow." Buffy said looking at his hands, which were still clasped to hers tightly. Spike removed his hands immediately and his eyes grew gentle.  
  
" Sorry about that. Didn't know you were...you." Spike said standing up on the floor, and pulling her up, to his bare chest, on him close. "Then again, I would of probably still done it." Spike said smirking. Buffy smiled softly and began to rub her wrists.  
  
" Well your strong, I'll give you that." Buffy said still soothing her wrists. Spike looked down at them, took her hands in his and brought them up to his face and kissed them gently.  
  
" Sorry,luv. I would of done it gentler, if I knew you didn't like it rough." Spike smirked. They stood there smiling at eachother for minutes. Spike waited for her to say something, but not a word came. He waited for her to move, but she just stood there, looking in his eyes.  
  
"So whats your excuse?" Spike whispered breaking ths silence, and making small talk.  
  
" What?" Buffy whispered shaking her head in confusion.  
  
" Are you playing hooky too, pet?" Spike asked as a lightbulb went off in Buffy's head.  
  
" Oh no. Uh... I went to work, but you weren't there. So Xander sent someone to come get you...." Buffy said remembering what she came here for.  
  
" And the whelp forced you to." Spike said.  
  
" Yeah, er...no. I kind of.....volunteered." Buffy said dropping her eyes to the floor in embarassment, waiting for his questions, or stupid remark.  
  
" Why? To punch me in the nose again? Or to criticize me like last night?" Spike asked, causing Buffy to turn around away from his face.  
  
" No.I actually wanted to talk to you and apologize for that." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest. Spike grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to him again.  
  
" Is that right?" He asked confused. Buffy shook her head 'yes.'  
  
" Kind of realized you didn't deserve it. It took some serious best friend talk though." Buffy joked.  
  
" You talked about me?" Spike asked flattered.  
  
" Caught that, huh?" Buffy said as he leaned down further to her. All she wanted right then was to kiss him...'Wait! Not kiss, didn't think that!' Buffy thought.  
  
" We should go then." Spike said matter- of -factly.  
  
"Definetely." Buffy repeated after him. Neither of the two moved. They just seemed to be getting closer. Just then, they both jumped back, realizing what was going to happen.  
  
"I-you-we... didn't, weren't going to... we should go!" Spike shouted knocking back into his dressor. Buffy smacked her head.  
  
" Definetely! Going! I'll be waiting in the limo!" Buffy said covering her eyes and rushing out of his room. She ran straight down the stairs, and didn't take the elevator. She ran all the way into the limo.  
  
'Oh God! Oh no,no!Didn't, I mean, we, I, him, we weren't going to...kiss!! Okay, okay, we maybe would of...is that a bad thing? His lips on mine, in a passionate sense? ...Of course it is! Ew! No! Can't happen again! Won't happen again. Wait Buffy! Don't sweat it. Nothing happened, it didn't happen. Calm down. Why did I want it to happen?! I wanted to kiss him so bad!' Buffy screamed in her head, as she began to breathe rapidly.  
  
A few minutes later, Spike entered the limo.With a shirt and everything. All ready to go. Buffy slid over so they wouldn't have to talk much...about what DIDN'T happen.  
  
'Oh man, Spike. I really done it now. I almost kissed her. Buffy! The girl I hate! The girl I despise, the girl thats annoying, sarcastic, bitchy, the girl I couldn't get out of my head since you met her! She was in my room! My bedroom! I should of just kissed her, God I wanted to so bad! I should of just took her! God she makes me crazy! One minute I want to strangle her, the next I want to..to..kiss her senseless! Get a grip, nothing happened. Calm down.' Spike thought as the limo began to drive off.  
  
" So are we late, luv?" Spike asked trying to calm both of them down from earlier. Buffy snapped her head over to him and got choked up.  
  
" No we still got some time left." Buffy managed to say, while fidgeting with her hands.  
  
" Good. Uh... did you ever do a photo shoot in a pool before?" He asked hoping he would get more out of her. She turned to him again.  
  
" No I haven't! Geez! Whats with the third degree, pal?!" Buffy yelled as Spike moved away from her, scared she was going crazy. She would rather hate him then be awkward around him.  
  
" Have you flipped your bloody bird?!" Spike yelled back at her.  
  
" What is with these metaphors?! You English......people! A bird? I don't own a bird!" Buffy screamed, apparently loosing it from all the stress of the two.  
  
" Its just an expression! Buffy are you alright?" Spike asked toning down.  
  
" Fine, I'm fine. Sorry, just a little..." Buffy began.  
  
" Crazy?!" Spike asked. Buffy shot him a look. The limo stopped, they had arrived at the location.  
  
" Lets just...get this over with." Buffy said as he got out of the limo. She ran inside faster than anything, leaving Spike in confusion and awe behind her, wondering what he had done wrong.  
  
"Oh, this will be bloody fun!" Spike said angrily to himself as he slammed through the door to the S&P.  
  
" Oh this will be fun!" Buffy said to herself as she walked into the back room to do the shoot.  
  
_______________________  
  
TBC.....  
  
Please Review!!!! 


	6. Business and Pleasure

Business and Pleasure  
  
A/N: Hey!! Wow I got like a lot of reviews! Thank you so much! I love you guys lol! Keep em' coming!  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now.....  
  
Disclaimer: I am going to own a Spikebot!! Any one want one too?  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson- the hottest thing in music. They will be King and Queen of the year. But does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
_________________________  
  
" Cordy, I don't know about this bathing suit." Buffy said looking into the mirror of her dressing room. Cordelia had got her to wear a light green, two piece, bathing suit. Her stomache was fully showing, and was a little shy to wear that in front of hundred of crew members, not to mention a certain blonde guy.  
  
" Buffy! You look fabulous! It brings out your eyes and highlighted hair. Trust me!" Cordy re-assured her. Buffy was still unsure.  
  
" I don't know.." Buffy said turning in the mirror to look at herself.  
  
" If you won't believe me, then we'll get someone else's opinion." Cordelia said leading her out of the dressing room infront of everyone. Spike was leaning against a railing for the pool, and spun around to see Buffy.  
  
His mind went blank as he gazed at her beautiful body in the suit.'Damn! She's gorgeous! Look at her, shes the most beautiful woman in the world! No, Spike, chill out. Shes just a stupid chit. A very, very hot stupid chit in a skimpy bathing suit.....no! Shes Buffy! Buffy with her stupid attitude, and annoying, snotty remarks! Buffy with her California smile and tan, with her light frame, and her golden green eyes, and her long, wavy blonde hair that could.....wait! Uh..Buffy equals bad!' Spike thought as she was coming up to him with Cordelia. 'Why did Buffy seem upset?'  
  
"Hello Spike." Cordelia said as her and Buffy approached him.  
  
"Ello' ladies. Buffy you ready?" Spike said calming his nerves. She just focused her gaze on the pool, and away from him. Why did that seem to get him mad?  
  
Buffy heard him ask her if she was ready. 'Am I ready? I'm ready for you to kiss me, take me...wait no! I'm ready for him to get the hell away from me! That jackass! I hate him, hes evil and naughty...okay where did that come from Buffy?!' Her mind squirmed at the thought. 'Don't look at him, don't talk to him. Wow, he looks sexy in his dark blue swim trunks. They really brought out his penatrating blue eyes I could stare at until the world came crashing down. His chest was completely exposed, his rock hard abs. He was Spike! Annoying, self centered, cocky Spike! With his English accent, and his bleached blonde hair that I could run my fingers through while-Ew! No! Spike equals bad!' Buffy thought.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Buffy!" Cordelia shouted, snapping Buffy out of her gaze on the water. She quickly looked at Spike who was smirking at her, but it seemed he was woried about her.  
  
" Yes Cordy?" Buffy asked completely ignoring the bleached man, smiling at her.  
  
" Spike, we need a second opinion.Buffy doesn't think she looks good in this suit I picked out. What do you think?" Cordelia said as Buffy's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Cordelia!" Buffy shouted in embarrassment. Cordy just shrugged and acted innocent.  
  
'What do I say? She looks wonderful, gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, hot....' Spike thought but decided to go with : "She looks good." Spike said in a deep tone.  
  
'Good?! Good?! What the hell! I look more than good.... or maybe I don't! He is so rude! At least lie to me and make me feel okay about myself! I cant believe he thinks I'm just good looking, what do I care? That asshole!' Buffy thought to herself, giving him a death stare.  
  
" Well, if I cared what you think, which I don't, I would say thank you." Buffy said sneering.  
  
"Your welcome, luv." Spike said smiling.  
  
" I said *if* I cared." Buffy retorted.  
  
" Well Spike, you look wonderful." Cordelia said, flashing him one of her cheesy smiles. Buffy rolled her eyes. Cordelia nudged Buffy in the ribs to encourage her to say something.  
  
" Er....yeah....you look..." Buffy stumbled for the right word-sexy, hot,luscious,amazing... but settled on: "good." Buffy said immitating him. 'Ha! Take that you bleached jerk off!'  
  
" Oh you know you want me, pet.." Spike joked, but Buffy took it not in the joking matter.  
  
" Hardly!" Buffy said, realizing what came out of her mouth.  
  
" But still some." Spike said staring her down with his blue eyes. Buffy stepped hardly on his foot, causing him to bend down in pain, and when he did she pushed him back into the water- his body hit the water hard.  
  
" Spike!" Cordelia shouted as Anya and Xander rushed over.  
  
" Buffy! Are you out of your mind?!" Cordelia said as she looked at Spike, now emerging to the surface.  
  
" Why did you do that?!" Anya shouted in shock. Xander just stared blankly, holding back his laughs.  
  
" Thats okay, pet. The waters fine! Infact, why don't you join me?!" Spike said leaning up and grabbing her foot, harder then intended, and sending her flying into the water.  
  
"Spike!" Anya and Xander screamed.  
  
" You both are crazy!" Cordelia shouted walking back into the other room.  
  
Buffy appeared out of the water, coughing. She opened her eyes to see Spike grinning at her. 'Oh thats it, this guys going down!' Buffy thought as he moved towards her.  
  
" What did you do that for?!" Buffy said wiping her wet hair back as her movement strained him.  
  
" It was bloody fun!" Spike said as he began to smirk at her.  
  
She splashed him with water. And he splashed her back.  
  
"Hey!" She said as she dove onto him, sending them both under water.  
  
" Oh well this is just dandy! I'm working with immature children!" Xander shouted throwing his hands up at the site of their immaturaty.  
  
Spike came up from the water, grabbing Buffy's arms and lifting her up in the air. 'Damn he is strong!' She thought as he pulled her close to his face.He threw her across into the water.  
  
" Thats it! Your done!" Buffy said coming up to him dangerously.  
  
" Okay children! Since you managed to soak the set, and not to mention each other, lets say you get out and we get down to business. Tara will have to do your make up over." Xander said trailing off.  
  
" Right, business now, pleasure later." Spike said seductively, making a shiver send down her spine. It didn't go un- noticed, as Spike grew a grin.  
  
"Darn, and I was just about to pumble your ass, oh well, time for that later." Buffy said sarcastically moving toward the laddar.  
  
----------------------  
  
Tara MaClay was the make up artist on set. She was a nice girl. Tara managed to fix Buffy's hair up, and touch up her eye and lip gloss before the time to do the shoot. Tara gelled back Spike's hair from their little splash encounter. They were all ready to take the pictures...finally.  
  
"Okay. Everybody ready? Yes? Yes! Good, come on. Anya-" Xander began but Anya memerized the tune.  
  
" Help them set up in the water. Got it Harris. Come with me you two." Anya said as Buffy and Spike settled in the water.  
  
" Now how do you want me?" Spike asked Anya jokingly, but was playfully directing his attention to Buffy.  
  
'I could think a million different ways where I want him.' Buffy thought and let a soft smile escape her features.  
  
"The first shot will be...Spike lean against the side of the pool, and Buffy come up to him and place your hands on his chest. Yeah that looks good. Buffy, tilt your head a little. And...perfect! Hold that!" Anya said as she ran out of the camera's way.  
  
Buffy came up to Spike slowly, sinking in the water. She lifted her shakey hands onto Spike's hard, warm chest. She felt her knees weaken at his touch, good thing she was under water, or he might have to catch her. 'Which wouldn't be such a bad thing.' Buffy thought to herself as she met his gaze. Buffy quickly realized she was staring too much, and pulled her eyes away from him, making him groan.  
  
Suddenly, she could feel an arm wrap around her waist tenderly. Spike pulled her in more to him, so she wouldn't able to refuse on looking anywhere else but him. She couldn't wait to see these shots. They would look perfect against the tropical plant atmosphere the crew set up around the pool.  
  
The water was so cold and Buffy could feel her arms shiver from it. Spike noticed this and began to rub her arms under the water, causing Buffy to return the favor to him, and wrapped her arms around his back, against the pool. She ran her cool fingers up and down his warm skin, and wished it was on her.  
  
'On me?! No, no, I was thinking away from me. Yeah, away from me.' Buffy thought as she leaned her head in more to his, angling it a few inches away from his lips. 'Okay Buffy, stop breathing so hard! Your just in a pool with a guy. A very, very hot guy with his arms around you and rubbing against you, and inches away from you. Get a grip!' Buffy screamed at herself.  
  
As Buffy's thoughts grew wilder, her hands began to roam more of his back. 'Okay Spike, hold it in. Get a grip, calm down. Stop breathing so hard. Its just Buffy, your co-star. A chit in a pool, whos hands are on you, who is so gentle and gorgeous, who's touch makes me go wild. Get a grip!' Spike screamed at himself as his hands roamed more of her arm.  
  
The cameras were going crazy, more and more shots being heard. And all for a split second Buffy thought this was going to be okay. 'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.' Then came his big mouth.  
  
" Feel that, pet?" He whispered in her ear as he pushed more of his body onto her. She resisted the urge to say 'yes' and pushed him away from her hard. She jumped on his shoulders, pushing him down into the water, and not getting up off of him so he could breathe.'He was worse!'  
  
"BUFFY LET GO OF HIM!!" Xander yelled with a few of the crew members, Anya, and Cordelia. But Buffy didn't have her fun yet, besides, he could hold his breath for longer than this.  
  
"Buffy let Spike up! Are you out of your mind?!" Cordelia shouted shocked to see her behavior.  
  
"Thats it! If you don't let him up in 3 seconds were sending in someone to get him!" Xander shouted but Buffy didn't budge. It had only been like 10 seconds under water for crying out loud.  
  
Xander ran to the edge of the pool and looked around for someone to go in. He turned around and saw Andrew carrying some donuts and knocked them out of his hand, and threw him in the pool.  
  
"Ahh!! I can't swim!!" Andrew yelled startled from what just happened. He was just carrying donuts to the refreshment table and now was being thrown in a pool, as his arms and legs flew out in the air, as he hit the water.  
  
Buffy sighed and decided to let Spike up. She released her hands as he jolted upward breathing rapidly.  
  
"Bloody hell! Are you out of your bleeding mind woman?!!" Spike yelled once he regained from the struggle. Buffy just smiled innocently.  
  
" Whats the matter? Didn't you feel that?" Buffy said imitating his words before. He just grew an angry expression.  
  
" Oh your going to feel something..." Spike said making his way towards her dangerously.  
  
" Oh no big bad Spike! Everybody run he might force you to like listen to his music!." Buffy said rolling her eyes at him. He picked her up, and threw her over to someone in the water.  
  
"Andrew!" Buffy said as she helped him get out of the pool. "I'm so sorry. Spike can be a real nutcase sometimes." She said as she too, got out of the pool.  
  
" Me?! Did you just miss your little phsyco drowning show two minutes ago?!"Spike said as he hopped out of the pool himself.  
  
" At least you'll never get bored of my personality. Unexpected." Buffy said walking away from him.  
  
" I should say not! Your up, down, here and there! Your like a one woman circus!" Spike shouted after her.  
  
" Asshole." She muttered under her breath.  
  
" Buffy! What was that?! You just can't go balistic on your co-worker just like that!" Xander said approaching her.  
  
" Sorry Xander. I don't know what got into me." Buffy lied. She knew exactly what got into her...him!  
  
" Well lets just hope it doesn't get into you again! You two need to get along!" Xander screamed.  
  
" I'm trying. But its been my experience he can't." Buffy said as Spike came up to Xander.  
  
" Can't and won't are two different things." Spike said.  
  
" Well you better find someway to get along before Monday! We managed to just get the shots we needed today, but this can't happen again! Your and our jobs are at stake with this." Xander reminded them.  
  
" I know, I'm really sorry." Buffy said but Spike just snorted in the background. "He's sorry too." Buffy said taking a dangerous glance towards him.  
  
" Its fine, as long as it doesn't happen again! Talk to Anya now." Xander said trailing off.  
  
'Great in two days I managed to kick Spike's ass, like him, fantasize about him, potentially drown him, and get two warnings from my boss. This day can't get any worse.' Buffy thought as she ran over to Anya.  
  
" Oh right. That was quite a show you two. Anyway, here are your paychecks for the week. Starting Monday were getting down to business, longer hours, more intimate shots, and you will be getting paid more of course." Anya said handing them each a white envelope. Buffy's mouth dropped open.  
  
" When you say more intimate...." Buffy questioned. 'Okay it just got worse.'  
  
" You know kissing and touching, on more romantic and basic scenery. Like beds, and rugs! You will just die!" Anya said in a 'duh' kind of tone. Buffy grew a worried look.  
  
"I think I will." Buffy said as Anya walked off. She quickly turned around to Spike.  
  
" I know how we can get along." Buffy said forcing a fake smile.  
  
" How?" Spike asked not buying her angelic look.  
  
" You stay the hell away from me, and I won't have to kill you." Buffy said pushing past him.  
  
" I don't understand your attitude Summers!" Spike yelled after her.  
  
" What don't you understand? I hate you, you hate me, ergo attitude." Buffy screamed at him but still walked out the door, never turning to face him.  
  
Spike sighed deeply and turned around to get dressed and go back to the hotel room to rest and get away from a highlighted pain in the ass.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Buffy got home twenty minutes later. She decided to change in some comfy clothing so she could relax and watch t.v. Something she hasn't gotten to do in a while. Infact, ever since she met Spike. Coincidence? I think not. She walked over to her closet and picked out the perfect outfit.  
  
She changed into the pink fashionable sweat pants that read 'Baby Girl' on the back in white lettering. She threw on a white tank top and put her hair up in a low ponytail. 'Screw beauty queen looks for now...theres a comfy couch, room service, and a big screen t.v. calling my name.' Buffy thought walking into the living room and plopping down to the couch.  
  
She leaned over and picked up the phone. "Hello. This is Buffy Summers....yes I am enjoying my stay at the hotel. Uh...can you send up some... Ceasar Salad with dressing and chicken. And some...chocolate cake. That would be great. Thanks." Buffy said hanging up the phone.  
  
She clicked on VH1 and saw Spike's face. She began to laugh hysterically at the site. He was with his band and were playing a music video of theirs.  
  
"Well, they are pretty good." Buffy said out loud to herself noticing their talent. Well okay....noticing Spike's talent. He could really sing, and was a major babe.' Now I get the whole obsession thing.' Buffy cringed at the thought of anyone obsessing over Spike. But then again, it isn't that crazy...  
  
Judging by their looks...they were definetely a punk rock badboy band capturing the hearts of millions of teenage girls across the country. She laughed and was snapped back by hearing someones voice.  
  
" I hated this video. Riley was a little loose on the guitar, and Jonathan should of upped the beat a little. And don't get me started on Parker." Spike said shaking his head in her doorway.  
  
" This is something called trespassing, entering without permission. Look it up. It should be right between highjacking a car and stealing money from a blind man. So get out." Buffy said sarcastically as he strided over to her.  
  
" I'm not up to that chapter yet,luv. I'm still on attempted murder by drowning your co- stars." Spike said moving over to her, still sitting on the couch.  
  
" I said get out. Are you deaf or just stupid?" Buffy said moving her focus to him.  
  
" You know, if you want to see us real, then you should come to our gig tomorrow night." Spike said ignoring her comment. Buffy moved her legs from off the couch for him to sit down, which he did.  
  
" So wheres this far-out gig at?" Buffy asked semi-interested.  
  
" Some bloody club downtown. Electric, I believe. So what d'ya say Goldilocks?" Spike asked as she pondered the idea.  
  
" Alright, I'll check it out. Not for you though, just to dance and such." Buffy said looking over at him smirking.  
  
" Of course." Spike said shaking his head,not believing her. Just then the doorbell rang and Buffy looked over to Spike.  
  
" Well? Aren't you going to get that?" Buffy asked sweetly. He rolled his eyes.  
  
" Fine." He said getting up and opening the door. He took the cart of food that she ordered in and paid the man with a tip.  
  
" Oh Mr. Johnson, I didn't know you and Miss Summers were.." The man said as Spike handed him the money. Spike grinned and had an idea.  
  
" Oh well we like our privacy." Spike said causing Buffy to jump up from the couch.  
  
" WHAT?! Were...were not-" Buffy began. Spike walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
" Oh don't be modest, luv." Spike said as Buffy pushed him off of her.  
  
" Oh, I see. Well enjoy your food." The man said walking off.  
  
" We will. Thanks." Spike said as he turned to Buffy. She pushed him playfully on the arm and smiled along with him.  
  
" You jerk!" She said.  
  
" Bint." Spike replied.  
  
" Ass."  
  
" Slut."  
  
" Jackass."  
  
Spike decided to let her win. He just smiled with her for a moment.  
  
" So what ya' got here?" Spike asked glancing at the cart of food.  
  
" Salad, and cake." Buffy said opening the lids so he could take a gander.  
  
" Yum'. Well, I guess I'll see you later, lamb." Spike said walking towards the door. But Buffy grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
  
" Stay." Buffy's voice was calm and her eyes were begging. Spike nodded and took off his duster. "Here, your cake guy." Buffy said handing him the chocolate cake. He smiled at her as they sat back down on the couch, this time they each sat next to each other, heads next to each other, and feet on the other end.  
  
" Whats on, luv?" Spike asked looking straight ahead at the television.  
  
" You." She replied as a voice told of the bands accomplishments.  
  
---------------------  
  
An hour later, they both managed to fall asleep entangled in each other. They slept until the morning. A voice woke both of the very snuggly blondes up.  
  
" Buffy?! Spike?!" A voice sounded as both of them flittered their eyes open to realize who it was, and what had happened.  
  
__________________  
  
TBC...........  
  
A/N: A lot of you asked about 'All England Has'. Don't worry, I didn't give up on the story. Just taking a little break from it, since I'm having fun with this story. I appreciate you asking about it. I'll update that as soon as possible.  
  
Please review!! 


	7. A Little More

A Little More  
  
A/N: Hey. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss, you don't deserve Spike! Come on I really, really want him! You can keep Angel, but the Big Bad is mine. Hahaha *evil grin*. Fine, you own him. Happy?*pout*  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now....  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson- the hottest thing in music. They will be King and Queen of the year, but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
_____________________  
  
" Five more minutes mom." Buffy mumbled sleepily, through her weary eyes.  
  
" Buffy!" A voice sounded as Buffy's eyes flickered open once more. This time the world came into vision and right infront of her was a very confused redhead. Buffy's eyes widened and her head jolted upright.  
  
" Oh my God!" Buffy yelled to see Spike's arms around her, and their legs entwined together warmly. He was still asleep. Then, all of the memory came flooding back to her, and stricken her hard on the head. No, wait, that was just Willow's arm.  
  
" Buffy! Whats going on?!" Her best friend said cheerfully. Buffy turned to her and grew a nervous smile.  
  
" Hey Willow! I'm just so....surprised to see you! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked hopefully avoiding the subject of the blonde guy next to her on the couch. "Oh, not that I'm not happy to see you...just..a little..." Buffy trailed off.  
  
" I know. Well Buffy I missed you so much! And I had some free time, so I decided to come up and see you! It was supposed to be a surprise...so.surprise! Only,I'm the one surprised." Willow said winking at Buffy.  
  
" Oh no! No, no, no! This isn't...er, what it looks like. Well unless your thinking what I'm thinking, then yeah, it is what it looks like." Buffy said biting her lower lip.  
  
" Its okay. You can explain to me later. Once, er, Spike is...up. In the literal sense." Willow said putting her bags on the floor.  
  
"Spike! Spike, time to wake up." Buffy said shaking him gently.  
  
" Hm?" Spike replied opening his eyes to Buffy sitting up with a worried expression, and a redheaded woman behind her. He jolted upright.  
  
" Spike, this is Willow, Willow this is Spike. Who is just about to leave." Buffy said pushing him off of her couch and onto the cold floor. He grunted from getting thrown off of her warmth. He got up and looked around.  
  
" Nice to meet you." Spike replied as Buffy slapped herself in the head. 'How could he be so calm about this!' Her mind screamed at her.  
  
" Likewise. So you and Buffy are...envolved?" Willow said glancing at the two. Buffy's jaw immediately dropped.  
  
" A world of no! We just slept together. I mean, we didn't sleep together, we just...er, slept together. Not of the physical sense. In a total non- physical way!" Buffy rambled on. She saw Spike smirk out of the corner of her eye.  
  
" Oh...okay." Willow said feeling awkward with the whole situation. Buffy noticed this and walked up to her friend.  
  
" Willow, are you hungry? You must of had a long flight. I can whip you up some pancakes." Buffy said as Willow smiled.  
  
" Well, in that case, I'm starved. That would be great." Willow said delighted with the idea. She turned to Spike. "Will you be staying for breakfast?" Willow asked innocently.  
  
" Oh, no. He is...uh, allergic to...food. Very tragic." Buffy said coming up to Spike.  
  
" Well, if your sure you don't want to stay..." Willow said as Buffy snapped her attention toward Spike.  
  
" Yeah, I'd love to stay. But I have to do..stuff. Thanks anyway, kitten." Spike said as Buffy stepped on his foot hardly.  
  
" No problem Spikey." Buffy said sarcastically. "Ya' know, Willow, you should make yourself at home. Set your things down and such. I'm going to get changed. And...Spike...is going to help me." Buffy said as she dragged Spike in her bedroom, leaving Willow alone in the living room.  
  
" What do you need help with,pet? Little morning after action?" Spike said coming up to her but she pushed him away a few inches.  
  
" Cut the bullshit Spike! You know damn well nothing happened!" Buffy shouted growing an angry tone.  
  
"I know, pet. Calm down, don't bust a blood vessel." Spike smirked.  
  
" Trust me, if I do it will be one of yours." Buffy said.  
  
" Is that right?" Spike asked dropping his voice sexily. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him more. She quickly punched him in the face, forcing him away from her.  
  
" Get out!" Buffy screamed.  
  
" Bloody hell woman! What was that for?!" Spike asked clenching his mouth.  
  
" I felt like it." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest and smiling.  
  
" You have the bloody worst mood swings I have ever seen." Spike said catching on to her smile.  
  
" You should see when I'm warmed up." Buffy said pretending to swing a baseball bat." And I'm in a happy mood."  
  
" I better go before you get really happy, might be missing an eye or something." Spike said as he dodged out of her room, dodging the thrown pillow.  
  
-------------------  
  
A few minutes later Buffy came out, all changed and wide awake. She walked into the kitchen as Willow followed her, sitting on a stool smiling. Buffy knew the questions were coming, but just didn't want to answer them.  
  
" So what pancakes do you fancy? Blueberry? Buttermilk?" Buffy said opening her cabinet and pulling out some pancake mixes. Willow was still smiling.  
  
" So thats Spike. Your co-star. He is such a hottie,Buffy! Now give me the goods!" Willow said entirely enthusiastic.  
  
" Or chocolate chip? I go with the chocolatey, chipy goodness." Buffy said directing her attention on the box, obviously avoiding her remarks.  
  
" Oh come on! You can honestly tell me you have no attraction to him?!" Willow asked, totally disbelieving what she had told her earlier.  
  
" Please, Wills. Anyone with eyeballs would be attracted to him." Buffy said surrendering to her best friend. She knew she wasn't going to win this.  
  
"So what? Now your telling me your handi-capped?" Willow asked sarcastically. Buffy rolled her eyes, slamming the cabinet shut.  
  
" No, I'm saying that...well I don't know what I'm saying, but were just friends...sort of." Buffy said trying to convince herself.  
  
" Or maybe a little more..." Willow said causing Buffy to turn around to her.  
  
" Whats that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
" Well, whenever a girl says 'were just friends', deep down they really like the person." Willow said beaming.  
  
" Well....not all the time. There are exceptions." Buffy said scrunching her face.  
  
" Yeah...sometimes." Willow said peering through her glass of orange juice.  
  
" So what do you want to do today? We can go shopping, watch movies, maybe go out-" Buffy stopped herself in mid-sentence. She just remembered her plans with Spike.  
  
" Go out where?..." Willow asked very intrigued.  
  
" To a club? Spike sort of invited me to his bands gig tonight at some club downtown. El Nino?" Buffy asked trying to remember the name.  
  
" He invited you? Like on a date?" Willow asked.  
  
" Eskimo? Electric! Thats it! And no, not a date." Buffy clearified.  
  
" Okay. Sure. Sounds like fun." Willow said. Buffy beamed brightly.  
  
"Really? Cause we could stay here if you want to. Do something else..." Buffy said but Willow smiled.  
  
" No, its totally fine. It'll be fun. Besides, I got a few more days for just us girls." Willow said.  
  
" Okay, thanks Will! This will be a blast, promise. Hot guys, dancing, a live band..." Buffy said winking.  
  
" Yup, all your basic ingredients for a part-ay." Willow joked.  
  
"Part-ay? Will, say it with me....decaf." Buffy said recieving a nudge from her friend.  
  
" I don't know what to wear. Do I have any club clothes?" Willow asked running her wardrobe through her mind. Buffy beamed again.  
  
" Great!" Buffy yelled.  
  
" Not seeing the greatness here Buff." Willow replied.  
  
" No, now we can go shopping! Yay! See...girly-ness already after pancakes. Were on a roll now, aren't we? We can even go to the salon to get makeovers." Buffy said as Willow jumped up and down.  
  
" Yay! See, I knew Buff wouldn't dissappoint. Come on!" Willow said dragging her friend out, almost out of the apartment.  
  
"Shit." Buffy said biting her lip. Willow looked confused.  
  
"Whats shit?" Willow asked looking around. Buffy walked over to a dark piece of clad clothing on Buffy's table. Spike's coat.  
  
" Spike left his coat here. Should I just give it to him real quick?...No, no. Not right away, cause that would make me seem like... I'm stalking him or something. Or I wanted to see him again...which I don't. Maybe I'll pretend like I never saw it. Or then he'll just think I pretended not to see it, and didn't give it to him on purpose.I'll just leave it here, what if he comes looking for it? Oh damn!" Buffy said taking a deep breath.  
  
" Buffy, shut up. Your rambling. Just return it to him after we get back. No big thang." WIllow said as Buffy nodded.  
  
" Oh okay. Come on. Lets get our fun on." Buffy said as her and Willow exited her room.  
  
----------------  
  
Two hours later, and a couple hundred dresses later, Buffy and Willow finally managed to find the perfect dresses for tonight. Buffy bought a short, strapless black dress, that came just above her knees. She looked absolutely breath taking according to Willow, and the sales lady.  
  
Willow had decided on a red, spaghetti-strap, short dress that had black flowers on the side. it looked beautiful with her short, spunky red hair. Buffy told her that once she got into make-up she would be the beauty of the club.  
  
Now, they sat in the beauty salon, almost finished. Willow had her nails painted a light red to match her outfit, and the hair stylist put scrunched her hair, with slight curls. Buffy, on the other hand, had her nails done a french manicure, and the hair stylist curled her hair so it had a light atmosphere of curls, wiht just the right amount of bounce. She applied glitter to their hair and skin, and they were all done.  
  
"Perfect." Both girls said as they glanced at themselves in the mirror. All they had to do, was get dressed in their dresses in a little while and be on their way. But first....Buffy had to see Spike.  
  
" Be right back." Buffy whispered once they were in her room again. Willow nodded, and Buffy headed out the door with a black coat.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Spike opened the door after the third time it knocked to see Buffy, standing there, apparently just about to leave. 'She looks beautiful!' He thought as his eyes glazed up and down her body.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said as she fumbled for the right words. He snapped back out of his thought and invited her in.  
  
" What brings you here?" Spike asked as Buffy turned her attention to him once more.  
  
" Oh yeah. Uh...here. You must of left this at my place...from er, last night." Buffy said thinking back to last night. That had been the best night she had so far. With him.  
  
" Oh.Thanks." Spike said grabbing the coat and throwing over his couch.  
  
" So, about this club..." Buffy said as a lightbulb went off in her head. Spike's attention was now to her completely.  
  
" Yeah, Electric. You coming?" He asked hoping in his mind. 'Come on Buffy! Say yes! I'll show you a good time.' Spike thought as she smiled.  
  
" Yeah, and if its okay....I kind of told Willow that she could come along." Buffy said hoping he would say it was fine. 'Come on Spike! Say yes! I promise I will be with you most of the night, hell I will probably be looking at you most of the night. I'll show you a good time.' Buffy thought.  
  
" No problem, Red can come." Spike said taking a step closer to her.  
  
" Red? Is that a nickname?" Buffy asked playfully.  
  
" She looks like a red, hair and all." Spike said as she nudged him in the arm.  
  
"Do I have a nickname?" Buffy asked. 'Hold on Buffy! Are you flirting with Spike?! No! No! I'm just curious is all. Okay well whatever I'm doing, I better stop it. Now.' Buffy's mind screamed at her. But it got disappeared when he inched up closer and closer.  
  
" Well, when I'm not calling you a phsycopathic bint, your my Goldilocks." Spike said as his hand went up to her face, and brushed a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, caressing her skin. Then she said the only thing that came to her mind.  
  
" *Your* Goldilocks?" She asked softly and playfully. He locked eyes with her, and nodded a 'yes.'  
  
She, now, took the last step upto him, and started breathing heavily. He leaned down his head a little, so his lips almost touched hers.  
  
"Sp-" She began to whisper but his finger went on her lips.  
  
"Shh..." He breathed as they seemed to be getting closer. And then it happened.  
  
His lips brushed up on hers slightly, but then with more force. She was just about to respond when a pounding came at the door, and they both jumped back immediately.  
  
"Spike? Is Buffy there? Shes been gone a long time." Willow's voice could be hear. Buffy smacked herself in the head, turning away from Spike embarrassed. Spike let out a heavy, angry sigh.  
  
"Bloody hell! Shes here." Spike said as he walked over and opened the door to reveal a smiling Willow.  
  
" Hey Will, I was just saying how much were looking forward tonight. Which I have now said, so...bye." Buffy said walking over to Willow nervously.  
  
" Bye." Willow said as her and Buffy walked out of his room  
  
" Bye Red....Goldilocks. See you tonight." Spike said as Buffy smiled and ran to her room.  
  
'AH! Oh my God! NO! I....he...we...kissed! Well techniqually we didn't, it was just a little...well then techniqually it was a kiss! We kissed! Oh my gosh! It was just a small kiss, didn't mean anything...which would of turned into a big one if *someone* didn't interrupt us! Wait! No! It was nice though.... what about tonight?! What do I do?! Act like it didn't happen? But it did! Ignore him? Dance with him? Kiss him more? No! Yes! Ah!' Buffy's mind screamed at her once she was in her room.  
  
'Oh geez! I kissed Buffy! She tastes...no! Damn Red! she really needs to work on her timing! No! Its Buffy! Oh God! Tonight! What do I do? Ask her to dance? Tell her how I feel? Lock us in a closet and kiss her so no one will interrupt?! No! Ah!' Spikes head screamed as he paced back in forth in his room.  
  
'This night can go either two ways....heaven or hell. Its going to be an interesting night.' Buffy thought as she began to pace in her room.  
  
'This night can go either two ways....bad or good.Its going to be a bloody interesting night.' Spike thought as he continued to pace around.  
  
______________  
  
TBC......  
  
Next: At the club. Buffy and Spike? Singing? Dancing? More kissing? Willow and who? Read and find out!  
  
Also, a reviewer requested Spike to sing 'Valerie' by his actual band- Ghost of The Robot. I don't know the lyrics to that, but if you could send them to me in mail, or your review, and if it fits in with the chapter, then I'll use it. Thanks!  
  
By the way, I also updated 'All England Has', so check that out all who asked about it. I know I'm so aweome lol just kidding. Thanks!  
  
Please Review!! 


	8. Sleep On It

Sleep On It  
  
A/N: Hey! Wow thanks to all who reviewed!! lol. But without any further adu, I give you.....  
  
Disclaimer: I am ordering a Spikebot, and many have said they want one too. Fine...I'll share lol. Especially if you leave a really nice review!But for now, Joss is God.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers-a fresh upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo- shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music. They will be queen and king of the year...but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
___________________  
  
'Oh, boy. Okay, calm down Buffy. Its just a club, with your hot co-star, whom you kissed about a mere hour or so ago. No big deal. Maybe I should just chicken out?No, that would be too evident.Damn!' Buffy thought as Willow appeared out of Buffy's room dressed in her sassy dress she bought today.  
  
"What do you think? Is it overkill? Should I just go and put on some jeans and a-" Willow said looking at herself in the mirror. Buffy cut in, filling her friend with confidence.  
  
" Wills, you look fabulous! Watch out Madonna, theres a new diva in town." Buffy said squeezing her shoulder for support. Willow smiled.  
  
"Not as half as beautiful as you." Her friend side stepped and pulled her into the reflection.  
  
Buffy had put on her short black dress, and applied her dark eye make up perfectly to match her attire. She chose a simple silver chain hanging just before her dress began. She added glitter to her California tan skin, and did her hair in a light bounce. She did look good. But why had she gone the extra ten miles tonight? She didn't even answer that question.  
  
"Thanks. Are you ready for a Cinderella night at the ball? Well except.... its a raging club with noise and music and such.....but still." Buffy laughed at her own joke. Her stomach wrapped in knots was making her hard to stand still.  
  
"Yup. Come on." Willow said as they made their way down to the car. Willow managed to phone Spike earlier and tell him when they would be leaving. He said he had to go early to do a bands rehearsal and such.  
  
As Buffy began to drive Willow filled the air with small talk. " What is Spike's band called?" Willow asked interested. Buffy tried to remember the name, until she pin-pointed it.  
  
"Screaming Silence......don't ask, I didn't." Buffy added amused by her friends stare. They arrived a short time after, a few minutes or so. The place looked big, and full of people. It reminded her of this original club back home. Her and Willow exited the car and walked up the pavement in the cold air.  
  
When they entered, a lot of people were already there, and bustling about, swaying to the deep rock music. Everyone had smiles plastered on their faces and everyone seemed to love the music...it was entertaining.  
  
"Oh, there! Look an empty table!" Willow shouted, and grabbed her friends hand and dragged her to the spot. It was conviently in the middle of the front, so they could see the band. They each shrugged off their long coats and sat down.  
  
"Thirsty?" Willow asked as Buffy nodded.  
  
" Do you mind?" Buffy asked as Willow smiled.  
  
" No, I'll be back in a minute. Coke or..." Willow trailed off.  
  
" Cokes fine, thanks." Buffy said as her friend walked off towards the bar, at the side of them.  
  
Buffys thoughts were all brought to a halt as her gaze fell on the stage to Spike. He was singing, and smiling, and occasionally laughing at the crowds screams and cheers. He...glowed with a certain fun, sexy quality. She bit back her open- mouthed stare as his eyes fell on hers sedutively. He just ended a song, and was beginning a new one. Somehow, seeming to sing it to just her.She listened more closely to the words.  
  
'Are we done now  
  
Or is this for good  
  
Will there be something in time  
  
With us there should'  
  
Thank goodness Willow came with that drink right then, because her mouth had run dry staring. How did he make her always do that?! Now she grabbed at the drink hungrily and took a long drink from it, before she had put it down, and dared to look back up.  
  
'Only girl for me is you  
  
There can be no other one  
  
If I didn't have faith I would come undone.'  
  
"Their good." Willow said open eyed at them. Buffy shook her head rapidly.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy managed to say, never tearing her stare away from his. Good? Hell, they were...magnificent! His piercing glare held hers more powerfully now, and as she seemed to be begging him to drop his stare, he didn't, not for one minute. She tried willingly to break the magnetism, but couldn't seem to break it away.  
  
'So much promise in your eyes  
  
Seems that I can only see  
  
It always makes me wonder  
  
If you save it all for me.'  
  
'Oh geez. Just look away! Look away! At anything, Willow, her drink, another human being for crying out loud!' But she didn't dare look away as he began up again, only this time, his voice huskily low, seductively dangerous.  
  
'Maybe you do  
  
Maybe you don't  
  
Maybe you should  
  
Probably won't.'  
  
"Want to dance?" Willow asked her as she fought to look at her, and succeded. She smiled at the brilliant idea.  
  
"Sure! Come on." Buffy said grabbing her hand and leading her out to the floor, not turning to meet Spike's glare again. But somehow she felt his dark stare was burning through her again as Buffy and Willow started swaying to the beat.  
  
'Because there will be....  
  
There will be other guys  
  
Who will whisper in your ear  
  
Say they'll take away your sadness  
  
And your fears.'  
  
By this time, a sworm of three males had occupied themselves around Buffy and Willow. Buffy started dancing slower, with more than one erotic movement, that she knew, she felt Spike was watching. And somehow, it gave her some form of satisfaction to know he was there, his eyes still piercing hers, when she managed to look up and allow it. Was she making him jealous? Did she want him to be? She looked up briefly and saw a hint of amusement and playfullness in his eyes and voice.  
  
'They may be kind and true  
  
They may be good for you  
  
But they'll never care for you  
  
More than I do.'  
  
She smiled weakly as she told her friend she needed a break. Possibley a few hundred breaths. Or a cold shower. She didn't strain her mind to make a decision and seemed to be relaxed.  
  
'I'll be always there  
  
There to the end  
  
I can't do much  
  
But be your one true friend.'  
  
Willow seems to be having a good time, Buffy thought as she glanced toward her smiling friend. The crowd started to shout things, mostly the female population, and making all of the band members smirk. Spike,however, didn't seem to be focused on them, but was having a fun time watching her and playing his heart out. He gripped the microphone close to him now.  
  
'To the end  
  
Through the end  
  
Our lives to spend  
  
With eachother till the end  
  
Of time...'  
  
So he can sing? Big deal. Okay, he can sing very well. Sexy,cool infact. But what does that tell you about a man? Nothing. Although to some he might seem...attractive whilst doing so. Okay so hes handsomely attractive! So what?!  
  
'Still see the promise in your eyes  
  
And still wonder if its for me  
  
But I know it's still there  
  
Even when you sleep  
  
So I say, good night sweet girl.'  
  
And the song came to a conclusion as someones voice sounded a break, and a record came on and the fast past movements picked up everyone around her, intensifying the heat. Much more hot than outside. She looked up, but she didn't see Spike on stage. Did he go to the back? But her question was answered once she heard a deep English accent behind her, and then he took a seat.  
  
"You liked it?" He asked amused still by her. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"You sing very well." She managed to say. He was close to her, much too close, that left little to the imagination.  
  
"One hopes thats not the only thing I do well." Spike smirked, as his comment caused her to blush. Her cheeks filled a rosy pink, as they filled with heat. 'Damn him!' She thought through her smile. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see the effect of him on her.  
  
"I liked the song." Buffy said after a few pauses, and she fought back lame comments, and that had been the only one that escaped her lips.  
  
"I know." He said smoothly. 'Okay, now he was just persisting her! Throwing the ball in her court purposely again. Two can play at that.' She thought before he added, "I saw you dance."  
  
"I know." And then with a quick draw of breath, some nerves. 'Ha! Take that!' She grinned.  
  
" Oh. Well how long until you have to go back on?" Buffy asked.  
  
" As long as I choose to stay next to you." He answered evenly. 'Was he flirting with her?! Surely no, or yes!'  
  
" How long do you presume that to be?" She asked, faking an annoyed balanced tone.  
  
" Red seems to be enjoying herself, doesn't she?" Spike said, not really questioning it, and obviously ignoring her comment. He averted both their attention to the red head who was still dancing with a guy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spike didn't hesitate another minute as he pulled Buffy up from her seat and trailed off to the spot next to her friend. Shed didn't even protest to his touch as he pulled her into him more, his hands resting at her waist. It was now a sort of fast song playing on the c.d now.  
  
Willow beamed Buffy a wicked smile as Buffy couldn't resist to smile back. She knew Willow would be asking her questions, and knew what her toothed smile was implying, but didnt bother to correct her. Besides, it was just dancing. And she spotted other band members enjoying themselves too. No biggy.  
  
And as Spike pulled her into him a little more, her thoughts got interrupted by his hard, lean muscular body clinging to her. She molded into him and the rythm as the beat quickened. She felt him draw her out, and in again. They swayed and dipped and turned very fluidly. Some people formed around them and watched in awe and jealousy of her. 'I guess they would be. Considering it was his bands' gig and she was dancing with the lead singer and guitarist.' But she didn't care. It seemed that much more tempting to her. And all the females were throwing her daggers in their faces.  
  
Plus, his touch was so warm, and the smell of him filled her senses and sent shivers and heat riding through her veins at the same time. As feeling his breath on her skin was intoxicating her. Just as the song had ended, a band member came rushing up to the couple.  
  
" Spike, man, come on. Were on. The crowd will start throwing glass in a minute." The man said to Spike.  
  
" Parker Buffy, Buffy Parker.' He introduced them. Parker flashed Buffy a second smile and then gripped Spike's arm.  
  
" Charmed, come on! I swear if your hot head doesn't get up there in two seconds-" Parker warned before rushing back on the stage.  
  
" Love to stay,pet. But duty calls." Spike said as he brushed a soft kiss on her cheek before running and jumping back up on the stage, excitedly, ecstasy filling him as he started to play.  
  
Buffy stood there for a moment, shocked and flattered at the same time, like and hate, water and fire to say, and she hid her smile as she ducked her head to the floor for a second. 'Wait! No, no, no! He just...he kissed me again? Well slightly polite, and on the cheek, but nonetheless a kiss. Oh boy! He probably just did that....becuase.... well she didn't why exactly, but she didn't like it! Perhaps she loved it, but no! They couldn't get....envolved! They were co-workers! For the next few weeks! Just that!' Her mind screamed at her.  
  
" Smitten?" Willow said as her hand went on Buffys shoulder.  
  
" No! That was just...polite." Buffy mumbled. Willow shook her head disbelieving.  
  
" Sure..." Willow dragged as Buffy seemed to be getting redder.  
  
"Who was your guy?" Buffy asked as she indicated him. Willow beamed.  
  
" His name is Oz. Really cute and cool. He asked me out for tomorrow!" Will almost screamed.  
  
" Thats great for you, Will. Congratz." Buffy smiled as she hugged her.  
  
" I know! This is so great!" Willow said as she walked back over to the small man again.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
About a half hour later, Buffy managed to guzzle down her share of liquid. The band had just finished playing a few minutes ago, and had packed up there equipment. Buffy was bored out of her mind, and her thoughts were beginning to dirve her crazy. Willow was still chatting it up with the guy Oz. She felt completely bored and tired. A yawn escaped from her mouth as a figure made its way towards her.  
  
"Ello,luv. Miss me?" Spike's flashing smirk came afterwards. She smacked her head down on the table hard at that point with a respected BAM. Spike looked at her like she was insane. "Are you okay,luv? Had too much to bloody drink?" At that, she repeatedly smacked her head again and again.  
  
" I'm not drunk. I'm fine." Buffy said as she never lifted her head up.  
  
" If you consider fine giving yourself a head concusion, then I'd be scared to see your definition for bad." Spike joked.  
  
" I'm tired, had too much of saturated beverages for one night, and my best friend is all la-la with the guy and left me here, and I don't feel too good." Buffy pouted as Spike lifted her chin up, so his eyes met hers warmly, and the pout disappeared.  
  
" Do you want to go back to the hotel?" He asked heartedly. She shook her head 'yes.'  
  
" Then I'll take you back." He added softly as she grew a confused expression.  
  
" Why?" She asked.  
  
" Your tired, and need to get home to bed. I don't mind taking you. 'Sides I was heading back sooner or later." Spike said as she wrenched herself out of his touch.  
  
" Thats very nice of you, but -" Buffy began but he cut her off.  
  
" No buts. Come on. I'll tell Red." Spike said as she tried to get form her weakened knees that were sore.  
  
" Thanks." She said as he came around to her and lifted her up to him merely and placed her down.  
  
" My pleasure. Come on, Goldilocks." Spike said soothingly as Willow just appeared.  
  
"Buffy?Whats wrong?" Willow asked worriedly.  
  
" Nothing, I'm fine. Spike's just taking me back to the hotel." Buffy said.  
  
" Oh, well I can take you, I can leave." Willow said.  
  
" No, its fine. Stay for a bit longer. Here's the keys to my car." Buffy said handing them to her.  
  
" Okay. Well feel better. Thanks." Willow said as Spike and Buffy walked out of the room.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"So I take it your not a big party girl?" Spike smirked once they were in the flow of traffic.  
  
" Lets see.....no. Don't get me wrong, Buffy can party hardy and get down with her bad self, but at 4:00 in the morning, I draw the line." Buffy said glancing at his car clock. He let out a soft laugh.  
  
" Ah, I see. " He said half mocking her.  
  
" How long do *you* usually stay out till ,hmm?" She shot back.  
  
" Depends." Spike concluded. She raised her brows up.  
  
" On what?...." She asked.  
  
" Well it depends if I black out from being drunk, or if the gig's or concerts have after parties, which they most likely do." Spike informed her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
" In that case, I'm glad your the musician, and I'm the model." Buffy laughed.  
  
" Yeah, cause' I don't think I'd look too good in those fru-fru outfits and what not." Spike joked.  
  
" Compare that to leather and tattoos I'd say I worship those fru-fru outfits." Buffy said.  
  
" Oh, I don't know. You'd look good in leather." Spike smirked. Buffy smiled.  
  
" Well thats something you'll never get to find out." Buffy mocked.  
  
" Maybe." Spike said devilishly. She hit him on th arm once they were in the building.  
  
" Your impossible." Buffy informed him.  
  
" And don't you love it?" Spike smirked.  
  
" No, not really." Buffy said playfully.  
  
They walked out of the elevator and stopped right outside Buffy's door. She was beginning to motion to open it, but turned and looked at Spike, who was smiling at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, grinning back at him.  
  
"This."  
  
He inched up closer to her, and slowly, ever so slowly, made his way down to her.  
  
'Oh no! Hes going to kiss you! Uh...run inside, hit him, say something! Move! For crying out loud MOVE!" Buffy screamed at herself but made no movement. And wasn't about to stop him.  
  
'What am I doing?! Stop Spike! Shes Buffy! Uh..run away, say something, stop! Move! For crying out loud don't kiss her!!' But he didn't stop himself.  
  
His lips brushed against hers slowly. Then with more force crushing onto them passionately. The kiss became erotic and seductively slow, to full of passion and desire. She returned kiss by kiss, and her hands slowly made their way linked around his neck gently. His hands automatically went around her waist, pulling her into him more.  
  
Her body molded into him as he raised her up to his height. Then they swayed back, her back against the door for support. He made his way to the hollow of her neck and then back on her lips, hungry for more. She let a soft moan escape deep in her throat, as he pulled away. Both shocked and breathless, gaping at the air.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
" Uh....I have to get....inside." Buffy said as he took a step back from her dazed. He shook his head like crazy.  
  
"Yeah......me...too. Also inside."Spike said as she shook her head.  
  
" Okay, good. Bye." She said as she shut the door behind her.  
  
'OH MY!!! Oh no, no, no!!! This, that, couldn't happen! But it did....oh,boy did it happen!' She smacked her head worriedly.  
  
She now knew three things. One- she was confused, and worried at the same time. Two, she didn't know how she was going to face Spike again. And three- that was the best kiss she ever had! She thought as she made her way towards her room, her finger tracing her swollen lip.  
  
She knew she had a lot of things to work out in her head tonight. A lot of questions that were buzzing in her mind. She just needed to sleep on it.....if she could ever get to sleep. And to do that, she needed to get Spike out of her mind.  
  
__________________________  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: Hey. Well sorry for the delay and such. Haha next chapter will be funnier, and have more Spuffyness. Especially thanks to everyone who requested the songs, and gave me lyrics. I appreciate it. But I decided to go with Goodnight Sweet Girl- Ghost of The Robot. Thanks!  
  
Please Review!! 


	9. Unexpected Visitors

Unexpected Visitors  
  
A/N: Hey! Just wanted to get a huge thanks out to everyone who reviewed so far! You guys rock!  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Disclaimer: I can do this. I took special courses to say this. Alright here goes. "I, Rachel, do not....*clenches fists*.... do not...own.....*breathes heavily*..... Spike! *pouts*....yet.*evil grin*  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo- shoot with Spike Johnson- the hottest thing in music. They will King and Queen of the year...but does hatred adn desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
_____________________  
  
"S...Spike...mmm...." Buffy said dazily. An arm shook her violently.  
  
" No, its Willow! Wake up! Come on Buffy!" Willow said annoyed shaking her more. She's been trying to wake her up for ten minutes now. She finally had it, and pushed her off of her bed completely, with a smack onto the floor.  
  
"Ah!" Buffy's head jolted upright and she jumped up immediately. She glanced at Willow laughing at her. She smiled. "You think thats funny?!" Buffy mocked.  
  
" No, I don't think thats funny. Whats funny is you dreaming about Spike!" Willow yelled as Buffy's jaw dropped open. 'What?! She didn't....how could she know I was dreaming of him?!'  
  
" What?! I did not!" Buffy protested as Willow began to immitate her.  
  
" Oh, Spike. Mmm...Spike!"  
  
" I-I...did not say that! Shut up!" Buffy said throwing a pillow on her.  
  
" Oh, yes. Spike!" Willow said still mocking her. Buffy nudged her on the arm.  
  
" Shut up Will!" Buffy screamed. Just then, a knock came at the door, and Willow and Buffy glanced at each other and than ran to see who could open it first.  
  
Buffy would of won, if she hadn't slipped on the floor and landed on the hard wood floors in pain. Willow was almost passed out laughing and swung open the door to reveal Spike all dressed and smirking. Buffy then sprang upright from the floor.  
  
" Ey,luv's. What ya' up to?" Spike asked cooly.  
  
" Oh, well, Buffy was just dreaming about yo-" Willow began but Buffy cupped her hand over her friends mouth to shut her up.  
  
" Dreaming about....yo...yoga. Yeah, yoga." Buffy said as she came up with a flimsy excuse. Spike nodded like she was out of her mind.  
  
" Yoga? Right." Spike asked giving both of them concerned glances.  
  
" Spike? What are you doing here anyways?" Buffy said frustrated.  
  
" Oh, yeah, here. Saw Wesley today, and he wanted me to give you your schedule for the week." Spike said pulling out the paper from his jacket and handing it to her.  
  
" Great....thanks. So if thats it.....?" Buffy said breathing deeply. He kept smirking at her.  
  
" Actually I was wondering if we could talk."Spike said. Buffy didn't want to talk to him, nonetheless see him. She was too confused about last night, and still had a lot of things to work out in her head.  
  
" Not feeling too chatty this morning." Buffy said as he grabbed her arm.  
  
" Well get bloody chatty." He said pulling her out into the hall, before she had time to protest the door was shut behind her, and he had her up against the wall.  
  
" What are you doing?! Get off-" Buffy began but was cut off by Spike's lips crushing onto hers.  
  
She resisted for a moment, tried to push him off but it felt so good. She leaned into it more, and deepened it. His hands roamed her back and lifted her up to the wall more for support. Her arms went sliding up his chest and went around his neck, pulling him down to her more. Her hands tangled in his bleached hair. A moan escaped from deep in her throat as he pushed onto her more.  
  
Spike left her mouth and went to the hollow of her neck, and trailed downward before returning back to her mouth hungrily. When they broke apart for air, they were both breathless. She slid down from the wall, and when Spike came down to her again, kissing her neck, she held back.  
  
" Spike, stop." Buffy pleaded, but he didn't.  
  
" Why,luv?" He said moving up to her ear.  
  
" Willow's in there. Not here, please." She begged, still resisting.  
  
" Shh..." Spike said tracing a finger on her lips. She shook her head.  
  
" Don't." Buffy said, not totally convinced she wanted him to stop. He came slowly down to her face,so she could see his blue eyes. He let her down, and she nodded, then slipped into her room sheepishly.  
  
---------------------------  
  
" Buffy? What did Spike want?" Willow asked coming out of the bathroom, obviously she just had taken a shower.  
  
"Huh? Oh...uh, just...stuff." Buffy said weakly, pulling a water bottle from the fridge and passing one to Willow.  
  
" Stuff? Like...." Willow said not giving up.  
  
" Just stuff!" Buffy shouted then realized that Willow was looking at her like she had three heads. "Sorry, just a little jumpy right now." Buffy amended.  
  
" A little?" Willow said sarcastically. "Just he seemed....strange."  
  
" Strange? Like...strange strange? Or just a little strange?" Buffy questioned. Will came up to her and shook her shoulders violently.  
  
" Just strange. Geez, whats the matter with you lately? Are you okay?" Willow asked.  
  
" Peachy." Buffy said. "So do you want to go outside today? Not come home until late. Maybe go out for a walk?" Buffy asked. She wanted to get far away from here, from Spike. If she wasn't home, then he couldn't find her. Therefore no weirdness between them.  
  
" But...its raining out..." Willow trailed off as she gave her friend an 'are you crazy' look.  
  
" Right, I knew that. Well how about a light jog around the hotel?" Buffy asked.  
  
" Are you sure your fine? Did you have too much to drink last ngiht or something?" Willow asked. Buffy sighed smacking her head on the table.  
  
" Listen, I'm going to get dressed, and go down to the shop downstairs. There's a few things I need to get." Buffy said just wanting to leave.  
  
" Okay. Sure. Want me to come with?" Willow asked nicely.  
  
" Nah, you stay here. I'll only be a little while."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Willow I'm home!" Buffy announced as she headed back into her apartment. She dropped her bags immediately at the site before her. Willow was sitting with Oz on the couch, and Spike was across from them! 'What the hell is going on?! Why is Spike here?!' Buffy thought as everyone turned and looked at her.  
  
"Oh, hey Buffy! Done shopping?" Willow asked innocently. Buffy just stood there, her mouth still open in astonishment and anger.  
  
"I-I.....you......he...who?" Buffy muttered. 'Oh great! Can't make out words now! Not even vowel sounds! I must look like a moron!' Buffy thought.  
  
" Oh, well...Oz called me and I told him it would be okay if he came over...and then Spike knocked at the door looking for you, and it seems Oz and him know eachother, so I invited him to hang for a while.I thought you'd be home soon. I invited them for dinner." Willow explained smiling.  
  
" That's okay isn't it,pet?" Spike smirked. She muttered something under her breath and forced herself to say.  
  
"Oh....yeah. Its fine." Buffy said as she picked up her bags. " I'm just going to go......in here. Be right back." Buffy said plastering a fake smile on her face and turned into the kitchen.  
  
" Argh!" Buffy screamed silently to herself as she calmed herself down." Alright, you can do this. Just go in....ask if anyones hungry, come in, make dinner, they eat, then leave. No big." She reassured herself. She took a deep breath before heading back in the sitting room.  
  
" Back already, luv?" Spike asked as she looked about. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
" No, I'm just standing here because I feel like it." Buffy muttered sarcastically.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Oh, I said....I just wanted to sit down." She said making up something. Willow nodded. Buffy's face stricken with terror as she realized there was only one more seat left....next to Spike! He was smirking at her, and his eyes never left her.  
  
" Well by all means,luv. Come...sit." Spike said in a seductive tone that only she seemed to notice. Her stomach felt like it was on a rollar coaster ride, twisting and turning in knots as she sat down next to him.  
  
" So how do you guys know each other?" Buffy said making conversation.  
  
" Well Oz used to be the sound director for our band. He would check the amps and such. Sometimes play with us, he's a bloody excellent bass player. Well he got promoted and we moved to go on tour." Spike explained as she wished she was sitting next to anyone else.  
  
" Interesting." Buffy managed to say shaking her head. Spike raised his eyes at her, as if to imply one thing, but she gave him a death stare and looked away.  
  
" I'd love to see you play." Willow said to Oz. She was totally gushing over him.  
  
" What do you want for dinner? I can make a mean pasta." Buffy said as she felt Spike's eyes on her again. He slowly was moving toward her on the couch, and his legs rubbing on hers gently. She resisted the urge to jump him and thought she better get away fast....or she didn't know what she would do.  
  
" Cool." Oz replied.  
  
" Sounds good. Spike can help you?" Willow asked her politely.  
  
" No! I mean...er, thats not necessary." Buffy declinded.  
  
" Sure, pet? I can be *very* helpful." Spike said as he slid his hand from the back of the couch where it was, to rubbing her neck descretely so no one could see. Buffy bit back the moan and got up.  
  
" No, thats okay. I can do it myself." Buffy said as she headed into the kitchen at a fast pace.  
  
Once she was in the room, she ran over to the sink and splashed her face with cold water, and dried it off. She took several deep breaths before opening the cabinets. She took out the ingredients and began to cook.  
  
She reached for some glasses, and almost broke one, once she realised Spike was behind her. She let out a small yelp.  
  
" Spike. You startled me." She said half annoyed.  
  
" In a good or bad way?" He asked devilishley. She rolled her eyes and went back to work.  
  
" Does it matter?" Buffy answered cooly, not really a question. She walked over to the sink.  
  
" No, it really doesn't." Spike said.  
  
" Whats that supposed to-" Buffy began but stopped as he came up behind her, slid his arms down hers, trapped her between his, and started kissing her neck tenderly as sensation flooded through her body. "Spike." She whispered.  
  
"Hm....?" He whispered back continuing his work on her neck. She turned around to face him, still trapped in between his arms, but not escaping his touch.  
  
" Stop that." She managed to say between gasps. He pulled back slightly to her face, inches away from her eyes and lips.  
  
"Why?" He asked seductively.  
  
" You know why." Buffy replied sternly.  
  
" Do I?" Spike asked lowering himself down to her face.  
  
" Willow and Oz....and....." Buffy trailed off as his lips pressed slightly on hers, but pulled away a little, waiting for her reaction. 'Fine, I give up!' She thought as she slid her arms around his waist , leaned up and kissed him softly. After a few minutes, they pulled apart.  
  
" Let me help you." Spike said. She shook her head.  
  
"Okay. Do you know how to make pasta?" Buffy said walking back over to the pot.  
  
" What are you kidding me? If theres one thing any man in the world knows how to make, its pasta." Spike said boiling the water. " 'Sides, I'm an excellent cook."  
  
" We'll see about that." Buffy mocked playfully.  
  
" I should wear a sign that says kiss the cook." Spike joked. Buffy hit him on the arm.  
  
" That or kick the cook. I like the second one better." Buffy said recieving a glare from him.  
  
___________________  
  
" Buffy, that was delicious!" Willow said as they were all finishing their meal, and drinking coffee in the sitting room.  
  
"Thanks, but Spike helped to." Buffy said as she smiled at Spike.  
  
" Spike,man, you cook?" Oz said.  
  
"Apparently he can." Buffy said.  
  
"I better get back to my room. We have to get to set tomorrow early." Spike reminded Buffy, she rolled her eyes.  
  
" What time?" She asked grumpily.  
  
" You know, you should look at that little piece of paper I bloody gave you. It's called a schedule." Spike mocked as she hit him on the arm.  
  
" Thanks. What time?" She repeated sweetly.  
  
" 5:00. Were supposed to meet at this old mansion." Spike said giving her a questioning look.  
  
" Do you happen to know why?" Buffy asked.  
  
" We'll find tomorrow." Spike said getting up and heading towards the door.  
  
" I should probably go to. But I'll call you tomorrow." Oz said as he made his way to the door also. Willow and Buffy got up and saw them to it.  
  
"See you tomorrow. Bye." Buffy said as he gave her a peck on the cheek and walking out.  
  
" Night, luv. Night Red." Spike said before disappearing into the hall.  
  
"Bye Oz." Willow said cheerily as he shook his head.  
  
"Bye." He said before leaving.  
  
Buffy and Willow turned to each other as soon as the door was shut. Buffy's voice became merry.  
  
"Oz seems nice."  
  
"He's really cool! And so nice!" Willow gushed. Buffy made her way toward her bedroom as Willow followed her. "What about you and Spike?" Willow asked once they were in the room.  
  
"What about us?" Buffy asked. Willow rolled her eyes in deisbelief.  
  
" Oh come on. You can't see it?" Willow asked.  
  
" See....what?.."  
  
" He totally likes you!" Willow shouted.  
  
" What?....Psh......no." Buffy denied.  
  
" Way! He was always smiling at you, never left his eyes off of you, and wanted to help you in the kitchen. And how do you explain that kiss?" Willow asked as Buffy came to a halt. She spun around to her friend.  
  
" Which kiss?...I mean what kiss?" Buffy asked mentally slapping herself.  
  
" The one at the door! Which one did you think I was talking about?" Willow said.  
  
" Uh....just....the one at the door." Buffy smiled.  
  
" Right.... well, I'm saying he likes you."  
  
" No,no. So doesn't." Buffy said.  
  
" So does." Willow defended.  
  
"Doesn't."  
  
"Does."  
  
"Doesn't!"  
  
"Does!"  
  
"This can go on for hours Will." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest. Willow exhaled deeply.  
  
" Fine. But he does." Willow said.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy screamed.  
  
" Fine, sorry. I think you like him too." Willow said, causing Buffy's mouth to drop wide open.  
  
" What?! No, no!" Buffy said un-sure.  
  
" Whats not to like? He's just your type." Willow said.  
  
" I don't know if I have a type Will. I think when someone made up types, they skipped mine." Buffy pouted.  
  
" Come on, you can honestly say you don't like him a little?" Willow asked. Buffy shrugged.  
  
" I-I don't know. I mean, he is nice, and funny, and a little cute..." Buffy said. 'A little cute?! Ha! He made up the word hot!' Buffy thought.  
  
" See, your starting to like him already." Willow beamed and patted her friend on the back. She smiled at Buffy one last time before exiting her room, leaving a deep in thought Buffy, standing still.  
  
' Do I? Do I like him? Spike?..... No, no. I don't like him..... I can't like him. I mean he's....he's....Spike for crying out loud! Annoying, rude, obnoxious, loud, egotistical....hot, funny, sweet, sexy, adorable, nice....at times, and not to mention a great kisser. No! He's also my co- worker, and I just can't. Besides, I don't even know if he likes me. Its just...physical attraction is all.' Buffy thought as she slipped in her bed, and rested her head on her pillow.  
  
' But what would be so bad? I mean, its just a guy. And he is really cool and... its just for a few weeks. I don't know. All this thinking is making my head hurt.' Buffy thought as she twisted and turned trying to fall asleep.  
  
She couldn't. She had too much on her mind.... okay she just had one thing on her mind. Spike. But that was like a hundred things all rolled into one. Plus, she couldn't get the shoot tomorrow out of her mind.  
  
'Why would they have us meet at an old mansion?! What am I going to be wearing? What are the shots going to be like?...' Buffys thought.  
  
Finally she managed to fall asleep, anticipating about tomorrow and a certain blonde man.  
  
_______________________  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so nice! Each of you gets a big hug from Spike. Hehe. Well I hope you liked it! Whats to come you ask? The shoot? Spuffyness?  
  
Please Review!! 


	10. Into Fire

Into Fire  
  
A/N: Hey. Sorry for the delay in up-dating. Here it is.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Spike is not in my basement Joss!.... I promise!....He's in my room..hehe *evil grin*. Fine, Joss! Take what belongs to you! *pouts*  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers-an upcoming modle in the business is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson- the hottest thing in music. They will be king and queen of the year, but doe hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
_________________  
  
" Did I mention I hate mansions this early in the morning?" Buffy said, as she spotted Cordelia when they got out of their cars. It was 4:50 in the morning, and Buffy was dead tired. Thinking of Spike and her all night didn't help much either. Cordelia walked with her onto the front porch, examining the outside of the mansion.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Harris better have a good reason for this! This place gives me the creeps." Cordelia said shrugging and wincing.  
  
" Its pretty old. Why would we want to shoot here?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"There's only one way to find out..." Cordelia said as she nudged Buffy to go in.  
  
"No way! Don't even think about it! You go first!" Buffy protested. Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are you scared?" Cordy mocked.  
  
" No! Just...I want you to go in first." Buffy said nervously.  
  
"Oh sure! Have me killed!" Cordelia whined.  
  
" And what? You want me killed?! I don't think so missy!" Buffy replied, crossing her arms over her chest offensively.  
  
"Fine! We'll go in together. Agreed?" Cordelia offered. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Agreed." Buffy said as they slowly lifted their hands to the ancient door. But before they had time to open it, it flung open.  
  
"AHH!!" Both girls screamed and jumped back. When they finally looked, Xander was at the door giving both ladies an odd look.  
  
" Whats wrong?" He asked calmly. Buffy jumped out of Cordy's arms, and they both got calm and collected.  
  
" Nothing, nothing. Were fine. Come on, Buffy." Cordelia said as they both stepped in the door, as Xander slammed it shut behind them.  
  
The sight before them was enough to take their breath away. It was very large, with a winding wooden staircase in the center of the entrance room. Antiques surrounded the area, along with faded pictures. It looked like no one had been here for over twenty years. It was very quiet, and creepy. Cordelia and Buffy linked arms and walked into the room Xander pointed out.  
  
" Can you say murder waiting to happen?" Cordelia muttered as they swung the doors open. They seperated, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the camera crew were set up, and Spike was in the room standing in front of the fireplace.  
  
The room had a big rug right in the front of the fireplace. The lighting was dimmed down, and there were candles set up along the mantle and tables. The fireplace was well lit with fire. The small window was open, and it was still dark outside, rising into dawn. It gave a musty, romantic feeling in the atmosphere. Buffy knew where this was heading, and took a big gulp in her throat.  
  
"Oh Buffy, what do you think?" Anya said coming up from behind the girls. Buffy didn't bother to turn around to face the beaming lady.  
  
"Anya, its-its...." Buffy stammered for the right word. Thank goodness Cordelia was there.  
  
"Amazing." Cordy breathed, still looking about.  
  
"I know, isn't it? I decorated it myself to create the perfect sexual atmosphere, to create the illusion of you and Spike having-" Anya began.  
  
" Thanks. Thats all I need to know." Buffy said cutting her off. Buffy only knew Anya for a short while, but already had the grasp that she was very open in conversation, and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. Especially if it made people around her uncomfortable. But she was very nice.  
  
" Well alright." Anya snooted before walking off. Buffy and Cordelia gave quick glances at each other and then laughed a bit.  
  
" So what will I be wearing Miss Chase?" Buffy mocked.  
  
" Oh, yes. Wait one moment. Spike! Come here please." Cordelia shouted, causing the blonde to turn around from his leaning position on the fireplace, and walked over to the girls. Buffy was speechless as he strode to her side, his eyes penatrating and paralyzing her in her spot.  
  
" Okay, good. Spike, your outfit is already in your room, along with Buffy's. I think you both will love them. Now I know why Xander wanted me to design them for this. I'll get you in make up once your done dressing." Cordy beamed.  
  
" Which room would that bloody be?" Spike spoke up.  
  
" Upstairs, on the right. Buffy, your room is upstairs on the left." Cordelia said as Spike smiled and walked to the stairs, headed for his room. As soon as he was up, Buffy released a deep sigh.  
  
" Whew." Buffy breathed. Cordelia smiled. "What?"  
  
" Oh, nothing. But Spike does have that effect on girls." Cordelia said. Buffy swore her eyes bulged out.  
  
"What effect? Theres no effect. Non-effect Buffy." Buffy said as she hit herself on the forehead for how ridiculous she sounded.  
  
" Oh, please. You know what I'm talking about. Red cheeks, not being able to form words, weak knees, staring, blood turning warm at the sight of him....yup, under his thrall." Cordy said.  
  
" No! I'm not under any thrall. I don't know what your talking about." Buffy said crossing her arms over her stomache nervously.  
  
" Sure..." Cordy replied walking off silently. Buffy lowered her eyes, and made her way to the stairs.  
  
It was a long, and dusty. Buffy's legs dragged up the stairs. She finally reached the top, and was too exhausted to check directions and opened the door to the right of her by mistake. Her eyes flung open once she realized her mistake. And she realized it when she saw a shirtless, beltless Spike standing there watching her! Thank God he still had his jeans on, Buffy cursed herself.  
  
"Oh my gosh!...I-I...I'm so sorry! I thought...." Buffy trailed off, jumping back a little at the scare and how embarrassed she was. She shut her eyes tightly an moved her hands over them for a second, before she felt cold hands bring them down to her side. She saw Spike smirking at her softly.  
  
" You can open your eyes,pet. I don't bite." Spike smirked gently. Then leaned in to her ear whispering, "Unless you like that sort of thing." His breath tickling her, sending shivers down her spine. Just then she noticed the effects Cordelia was talking about.  
  
Her cheeks were burning scarlet, like fire. She couldn't reply to him, nonetheless form words. Her knees were weak,she couldn't take her eyes off of his, and her blood was boiling warm liquid through her body. Mainly because his hand was still entangled in hers.  
  
"I-I...should go. Sorry." She managed to say warmly as she tried to command her legs to walk and turn. But they stood planted in the floor.  
  
" S' no problem,luv." He said as he drew her close to him more. His hand wrapped around her waist, came to her chin and lifted it up to his face. His eyes meeting hers. She tried to avoid his gaze but couldn't break it.  
  
'No Buffy. Walk away, look down. Don't look into his beautiful blue eyes, ignore his touch and the sensation its sending, stop your hand from raising up and cupping the side of his face and bringing it down to your lips. I said stop! Damn those doors! Shouldn't there be a sign that says 'Left is safe', and 'Right is danger! Walk in here to see half-naked Spike!' Buffy thought as she leaned in and took his lips.  
  
'Was that her?! No Spike! Walk away, push her over! Don't look into her gorgeous green eyes, ignore her intoxicating scent, and stop your hand from cupping the side of her face. I said stop! Damn this house! Damn those wankers! Shouldn't there be a sign that says 'Enter this house to see Buffy, and screw up you your head some more!' As if I can't get any sleep at night at all anyway.' Spike thought as the kiss became more sensual.  
  
'Wait no! Stop it! This can't be happening! I need to stop this. I'm in a room with Spike,alone, possibley five steps away from the bed! Why did there have to be a bed in this room?! Help me!' Buffy screamed in her mind.  
  
'Wait no! Stop it! This isn't, can't be happening! I need to get a grip. I'm in a room with Buffy,alone, a few feet away from the bed! Why is there a bloody bed in this soddin room?! Bloody hell!' Spike screamed at himself.  
  
When the kiss ended, their foreheads were leaned against one another's. The kiss was still lingering on their lips, and their eyes wanting. Looking at eachother to decide the next move.  
  
"We should stop. Need to get ready." Buffy said softly. Spike shook his head.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy shook her head, and after a minute of mustering up the nerves to back away, she slipped out of the room and made a dash for her room. Once she was inside, and it was locked she ran to the chair in her room and collapsed. Her legs been wanting to give out for quite some time now. She glanced at the outfit that was hung on the closet and groaned.  
  
She began to dress, and a few minutes later, she was staring at herself in the mirror. She was now wearing a short, tan-brown dress that came just a few inches above her knees. It had one slanted strap across her upper left shoulder. It was designed with slits in the dress on each side of the dress, to show the sides of her waist.  
  
After a few re-assuring turns in the reflection, she went into the next room where Tara had the make-up set up on the vanity. She smiled as Buffy sat down in the chair.  
  
"B-Buffy, you look l-lovely." Tara said as Buffy smiled back up at her.  
  
"Thanks. Cordy sure can design." Buffy muttered politely.  
  
Tara went to work, opening tubes and cases of eye shadows, glosses, lipsticks, and glitter. She began to apply a mixture of light and dark tan- bronze to her eyes, along with a shimmer to it. She put a gloss to Buffy's lips, and glitter to her skin, alng with a light pink blush. She spun her around to see.  
  
"Wow. It's wonderful, Tara. Thank you." Buffy breathed marveling at her. She thought the girl had magic powers to make her look this gorgeous. She rose out of the chair and made her way down the stairs slowly.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Spike talking to Xander in the far corner of the room. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a dark brown shirt, open a few buttons at the top. Yup, they matched well. Like a couple, Buffy cringed. Cordy had skill, she thought. They matched the room perfectly, especially the big,soft rug, fireplace, and walls.  
  
" Buffy! Wow! You look so pretty." Cordelia said as she examined her dress she made.  
  
" So I'v been told. Thanks." Buffy said averting her eyes away from Spike.  
  
" Alright everyone! Places, places! Anya-" Xander began.  
  
"On it. Buffy, come here." Anya said at Buffy, who was still standing at the entrance. Spike spun around at the sound of her name, and looked at her. He took in her body and form, smiled at her, and winked before retreating to a shouting Anya.  
  
" Alright. You two, get on the rug and lay back. Buffy, your going to rest your head on Spike's chest, and Spike, your going to wrap your arm around her waist. Yes, good. Uh... Spike tilt her gaze on you, yes, perfect!" Anya said as they set up, and she ran back to the corner of the dark room.  
  
Buffy could feel her heart quickening as she felt his cool arm wrap around her waist. Immediately her stomache wrapped up in knots, and her breathing increased in her throat. No way was she going to let him know the effect he had on her. Clenching her teeth more, she relaxed in his arms as the scent of the candles and him tingled her senses.  
  
She was so uncomfortable, and yet relaxed at the same time. She didn't want to be here, didn't want to feel this, or see him, or do this. Like she didn't have enough on her mind, as if she couldn't get two hours of sleep at night without dreaming of him, and as if she wasn't trying hard enough to convince everyone she didn't like him....even herself.  
  
Their legs were entangled, and rubbing against each other, sending warning signs and sensation right through her body. She shut her eyes tightly and let the moment slip away.  
  
"Were ready for the next shot." Anya said walking to the two.  
  
" Okay, now, Buffy you will be sitting in Spike's lap with your arms linked around his neck, and Spik, have your arms around her waist....and when I yell now, then lean in and kiss." Anya said smiling. Buffy felt like she was going to faint, and her eyes were going to pop out of her head.  
  
" Alright." She heard Spike say. 'Alright?! Alright?! This is the furthest thing from alright! This is.... bad!' Buffy thought.  
  
Spike clasped her arm and scooted her onto his lap. His face was inches away from hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms went sliding up his chest and linked around his neck. His hands held her softly. She tensed up a bit, and he noticed.  
  
" Relax,luv. After all, we had practice." Spike whispered.  
  
She exhaled, ignoring his comment, or she would of relaxed into a fist in his face. She eased up on him, and the camera started snapping away. A few minutes later, Buffy dreaded hearing Anya's voice yelling, "Now!"  
  
She looked back up to Spike and he was looking at her intently. He pushed his hands on her back more to him. She obliged and leaned forward. With a deep re-assuring nod, she took the plunge as their lips met. Slow and sensual at first, but as Buffy got more comfortable and relaxed, and forgot about fifty people were watching her, then it became flowing with passion. Everything became silent, and all eyes were on the two, but she didn't care. They got lost in heights of sensation, passion, and pleasure, that they forgot everything, everyone, except for each other.  
  
Within a few minutes, the camera was banging with shots, and chatter was heard. Then it ended, and uffy drew apart from Spike, but they were still looking at each other.  
  
"Wow! That was.....great!" Xander shouted.  
  
" Yes! Very good! Go you!" Anya chirped up. Buffy stumbled of of Spike and walked up to Anya and Xander, Spike following a minute after.  
  
" So thats it then? All done?" Buffy asked hopefully.  
  
" Of course not. We still haven't shot the bed scence." Anya said in a 'duh' kind of tone. Buffy's words caught in her gut.  
  
"What? Bed scene?" She managed to ask.  
  
" Yes, the bed scence. Cordelia will get you changed, and we'll meet you upstairs in the master bedroom in say....twenty minutes?" Xander said helping pack up the camera and move it upstairs.  
  
Spike turned around and smirked at her, before heading up to Cordelia with her trailing along.  
  
" Yes, your outfits are already in your rooms." Cordelia informed Spike, as he nodded and headed up the steps into his room. Buffy quickly felt an arm on her shoulder, turning her around fiercely.  
  
" How was it?!" Cordelia buzzed.  
  
" How was...what?" Buffy asked dumbly. She knew wat she meant.  
  
" The kiss stupid! How was it?! Is he a good kisser?" Cordy smiled. Buffy squinted her eyes.  
  
'Good? Not exactly the right word, but hey, she threw it out. It wouldn't exactly be lying, just simplifying it a bit. He was more than good. Extrodinary, wonderful, amazing?'  
  
" Oh...well, er.... good." She choked out. "Now what about this bed scene?!" Bufyf quickly diverted the conversation.  
  
" What about it?" Cordy asked. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
" What will I have to do?" Buffy asked. Cordy swatted her on the arm.  
  
" Well, duh! Look like your.....ya know. Don't tell me I have to spell it out for you." Cordelia said smiling.  
  
" No, please don't." Buffy said nervously. Cordy hinted it too.  
  
" Oh, don't worry. You just have to lay there, and Spike will mostly be doing it. Calm down. Its not like your really going to. Just make it look like you are. Plus, your super lucky." Cordy gushed.  
  
" Yeah, lucky me." Buffy said holding her gut. She felt sick. Her insides were twisting and her heart racing, and her palms sweaty. Her mind thinking all sorts of things. She ran upstairs into her room, only to find more stuff to worry about. She saw her outfit.  
  
It was a white, silk night gown, that would come above her knees, and a short robe to match.  
  
"Oh hell!" Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
______________  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: I know, kinda short. But next will be longer and I had to put a chapter up. So kind of a cliffhanger. Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Please Review! 


	11. Top Or Bottom

Top Or Bottom  
  
A/N: Hey. Thanks to all the reviewers! Keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: So I stole Spike. Its true. Now Joss is all 'You stole him!' And I'm all like 'No! I just borrowed him, in the sense of not asking or returning.' Hehe.  
  
Feedback: Feed me. lol.  
  
Dedication- A line from my previous chapter,' I don't bite...unless you like that sort of thing.' Is property of buffsterangelicxws. She kindly let me use it. So thanks! Forgot to mention it.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- an upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music. They will be king and queen of the year...but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
_________________  
  
'Okay, so not only do I look like a total slut, but I'm going to be acting like one too! Perfect!' Buffy thought as she slipped on her white attire and gazed at herself in the mirror. Yup, she was right. The silky material hung tightly just above her knees, and the thin straps kept sliding down her shoulders. Good thing she had the short robe on, hopefully she could keep it on. She shook her head at the thoughts racing through her mind. 'Its just a shoot! A photo shoot! Not like its really happening.' Buffy said as she walked down the hall.  
  
The master bedroom was at the very end of the hallway, and she hadn't seen it yet. She passed a few doors, and then a figure moved up to her and matched her pace.  
  
"Look nice,luv." Spike said with a devilish tone. She rolled her eyes and fought herself not to look at what he was wearing. Then Spike fell out of her pace, and stood still as she walked, examining her! She turned around fiercely and pinned him up against the wall.  
  
" Look buster-"  
  
"I'm looking, Buffy." Spike said as his eyes grazed over her body and outfit. She groaned and tightened her grip around his neck harder, until he looked up at her.  
  
" Don't you even dare! I don't even want to do this!" She yelled as she released him, and started walking, only to have him turn her around again to him.  
  
" Don't be so worried. Its like a dream come true,pet." Spike smirked, as she saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. She wanted to slap him and he knew it. Damn him!  
  
" Or a nightmare." Buffy mumbled.  
  
" What was that,pet?" Spike asked.  
  
" Oh, I said I'll be right there." Buffy said as she stepped to the side, as he smirked and brushed past her. Opening the doors to the bedroom. Buffy shut her eyes tightly.  
  
" Whats wrong?" Cordelia asked coming up from behind her.  
  
" Nothing. Just a little....nervous." Buffy admitted as she met Cordelia's smile.  
  
" Calm down. Its no big deal." Cordy said.  
  
" Your not going to be the one in bed with him!" Buffy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
" Yeah....my life sucks." Cordy mocked as she grabbed her arm and led her into the room.  
  
Buffy's witty comment flew out of her mind as she looked about. Her mouth literally dropped. And her eyes were fixed on the bed. The big, luxurious, soft, tempting bed. It had chestnut wood as the headboard and back, and there were silk sheets and a fluffy comforter. Xander came up and folded half the sheets over to expose the inside of the bed and feathery pillows.  
  
'Oh God.' Was the only thing Buffy's mind was telling her.  
  
And then she saw Spike, in black boxers only. His chest, and legs exposed. His hard, chest and rock abs exposed..... and then the only thing Buffy's mind was thinking was 'Get a grip.' Just then, someone came up form behind her and slid her robe off. She whipped around to meet Anya's face.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Buffy whispered angry and frightened. She felt so vunerable, and exposed.  
  
" You honestly don't think you were going to keep this on? Besides, it wouldn't look natural." Anya said, ushering her over.  
  
" This whole thing isn't natural!" Buffy whispered angrily to herself. The room quieted and all eyes were on Buffy, as she made her way standing next to Spike nervously.  
  
"Bottom or top,pet?" Spike whispered playfully. The knots in her stomache tightened.  
  
" Ready all?" Xander asked happily. Spike shook his head so confidently, and Buffy did so too shamelessly. Her arms covered her stomach and upper part of her body shyly. Spike moved to look at her, and slid his hands over hers and brought them down to her side.  
  
She gave him a slight thanking smile as Anya walked over to them both.  
  
"Okay. Can you try this position?" Anya said as she held out the picture she obviously had taken out of a book. Buffy looked up at Spike as he nodded to Anya. He turned to Buffy and scouped her up tenderly and laid her in the bed.  
  
Her head rested on the feathery light pillows. He slid the sheets covering her off of her body, and came on top of her. With his hands supporting his body, next to her head, and his legs trapping hers. Her mind-blank, her heart-racing, her breath-increasing.Then the questions came lightening speed.  
  
'Why had Anya picked this position of all?' Buffy's mind screamed. 'Well, it is Anya.' It answered back. And then Spike lifted her up, and slipped his hand behind her head before resting her back down. 'What exactly is he playing at?' She thought, then a slight cackle rose and died in her throat. 'I know exactly what hes playing at.' Buffy answered her question. 'Thats why I can't get too attached to him.' She realised.  
  
With one swift movement, he lowered himself down to her, and now it was skin on skin. Buffy bid her eyes open. Spike lowered his head down to hers and controlled her gaze now. Without warning, he angled his mouth over hers and then pulled back. When he repeated this action it was more of a tenderness that reached and pulled at her soul. Then when he pulled back he lingered at her bottom lip, until she responded.'Fine, if he wants to play....lets play.'She ravaged his mouth, until he pulled away and led feather light kisses down her neck and collar bone. Shivers sending, and nerves exploding, and her veins warming and bubbling her blood.  
  
'Hes too good.' Buffy thought wickedly, before whispering, "How come you always win?"  
  
"Because I can." He whispered back, smirking gently. She couldn't help but smile too.  
  
A few minutes later, voices could be heard after the camera stopped blasting.  
  
"Alright! Thats a wrap!" Xander announced. Buffy took a sigh, as Spike rolled off of her and stood up out of the bed. He wrenched her up and on the floor too. She hurried past him and out of the door.  
  
--------------------------  
  
After a few minutes, Buffy arrived back down the stairs fully clothed. Spike obviously left already, and she spotted Cordelia, Anya, and Tara talking. She walked up to them, her smile contagious, and she couldn't help it.  
  
"Its the woman of the hour." Cordy said nudging her on the arm.  
  
"Oh grow up,Cordy. It was strictly business." Buffy said defensively. They all rolled they're eyes.  
  
" Or a little bit of pleasure." Anya retorted.  
  
" W-well you and S-Spike looked pretty close." Tara said.  
  
" Well were friends." Buffy said.  
  
" Friends with perks." Cordelia retaliated. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
" So what are you all doing?" Buffy asked, diverting the situation.  
  
" We were g-going to get some c-coffee. Do you want to come?" Tara asked.  
  
" Yeah, come on." Cordy cheered.  
  
" Well I don't know...." Buffy trailed off making up her mind. Willow had left this morning for the airport, while she was on set. So there would be no reason not to go.  
  
" Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Plus, you could give us all the details with Spike." Anya said raising her brows. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Okay, sure. Lets go." She said as they all walked out of the old house.  
  
-----------------------  
  
" So he's a good kisser?" Anya said sipping on her coffee.  
  
"Yes." Buffy said as her cheeks grew red.  
  
" Ooh." Cordy and Anya mocked at the same time.  
  
" Okay, so on a scale from one to ten-" Cordelia asked. Her and Anya both were hanging on her every word as they all sat at a table at the local cafe.  
  
" Hmm....twenty." Buffy said as Anya,Cordy, and Tara's mouths dropped open and smiles came bursting afterwards.  
  
" I-I think you two look really g-good together." Tara said.  
  
" Yes, you two little lust bunnies." Anya said as Buffy gaped and swatted her on the arm.  
  
" What about you Ahn? Are you and Xander an item?" Buffy said while she took a sip of her moca with cream.  
  
" Yeah, for three months now. He's very good in bed." Anya said dreamily as grossed expressions passed through the table.  
  
" Anya, about that line we talked about....you crossed it again." Cordelia said shaking her head.  
  
" Sorry." Anya ammended.  
  
Just then, a blonde hair man dressed in dark clad clothing walked in and was ordering something from the counter. 'Spike! Oh no! He can't see me!' Buffy said as she saw him out of the corner of her eye.As she saw him turn around, Buffy leapt under the table before he could see her. 'Just a few more minutes and he'd be gone.... don't draw attention toward here.' Buffy thought as she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists.  
  
"Buffy what are you doing?" Cordy asked under the table.  
  
"Shhh...." Buffy whispered her. Her hand smacked her head once she heard Anya.  
  
"Spike! Hey! Over here!" Anya shouted ushering him over.  
  
"Dammit!" Buffy whispered to herself, as she spotted his boots near their table.  
  
" Ey' ladies." Spike greeted warmly. He saw movement under the table, ducked slightly to see Buffy. "Why is Buffy under the table?" He asked to Anya.  
  
"She's hiding from you." Anya replied, making Buffy jump up from her spot, smack her head, and crawl from under the table, holding her head.  
  
"Oww. I am not hiding! Tara just dropped some napkins is all." Buffy lied.  
  
" I did?" Tara asked confused. Buffy could just slap herself. 'Has no one heard of lying for a cause?!'  
  
" Yes you did." Buffy said wrenching her a look and winking.  
  
"Is there s-something wrong with your eye?" Tara asked dumbly. 'What the hell do I have to do? Hold up a fricken sign that says 'lie to Spike for me?!'  
  
" No. Remember, the napkins you dropped t the floor?" Buffy repeated again.  
  
" No she didn't." Cordelia said.  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"No she didn't."  
  
"Yes she did!" Buffy screamed annoyed. Cordelia got the hint and nodded.  
  
Spike glanced back and forth between the ladies. Buffy smiling innocently, Anya day dreaming, Cordy had a devilish smile on, and Tara looking down nervously.  
  
"Right. Um,er, Buffy can we talk?" Spike asked. Anya and Cordy's heads snapped toward the two winking.  
  
"Uh...well...if you guys don't mind?" Buffy asked through clenching teeth, hoping one of them would get the clue.  
  
" No, we don't mind at all. Go ahead." Cordy replied as Spike took Buffy's arm and walked away.  
  
"Take your time." Anya whispered. Buffy gave her a death stare.  
  
" What do you want?" Buffy asked once they were out front.  
  
" Come by my room at seven." He replied low and sentually. He slid his hands in hers. She managed to grow a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Why?" Buffy responded a bit playfully. He smirked.  
  
" Surprise." Spike said darkly, making her eyes jolt up to his. Amusement hidden in them. She considered her response for a moment, before answering.  
  
" I don't like surprises." Buffy said, her tone calm and silky. He grabbed her by the waist,leaned back on her so she was completely against the brick wall,pushed her up to him more until she could feel what she was doing to him. And she smiled a bit, before he came down to her lips, barely an inch away.  
  
" Trust me when I say, your going to love this one." Spike said in a deep secutive tone. His breath tingled against her skin and lingered on her lips, reminding her of the kiss earlier. She was unable to move, and just wanted him to grab her and kiss her until she couldn't breathe. "Say yes?" He said bringing her thoughts back. And he tasted so good and sweet....  
  
"Yes." Buffy's voice cracked. She felt speechless under his penatrating orbs. Was that her voice? She didn't recognise it. She agreed, she just agreed. Like a puppy commanding his master, but she didn't care.  
  
He nodded and with one small chaste kiss on her lips, he walked off. Leaving her, waiting, wondering, and wanting more. So much more. _______________  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N: Hey. Thanks for all the reviews! At last I updated. lol. I have the rest of the story planned out, so the updates will come more soon hopefully. And if anyone wants to request a location for a shoot or something, feel free. Also, next chapter extreme spuffyness!  
  
Please review! 


	12. Completely

Completely  
  
A/N: Hey! Wow thanks for all the reviews!! You guys are so nice! Special thanks to KeyWestGurl for helping me, and pointing out my mistakes. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Spike! He's mine! All mine! *Evil laugh*. "Honey, wake up! You were dreaming." I pout. "Mom!" Fine. Joss owns all.  
  
Feedback: Press the little button at the bottom, go ahead you know you want to!  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music. They will be king and queen of the year....but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S ____________________  
  
Buffy checked herself in the mirror again. She had put on a blood red dress, and a black jacket and heels. 'Is this too much? Or not enough? Should it look like I 'prepared' for tonight? Techniqually I did, but I don't want him knowing that.' Her mind said as she did another check over. 'Fine. Guess this'll do.' She thought as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She was about to open it when the phone rang. She groaned, walked to it, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy answered, trying to sound polite.  
  
"Hi Buffy." Willow's voice came over the other end. Buffy groaned.  
  
" Hey Wills. Whats up?" Buffy attempted getting right to the point.  
  
"Well I got a call this morning, and Estique' is putting on a runway for they're newest designs, and since your high in the publicity lights right now, they want you to do it." Willow said cheerily. Buffy sighed.  
  
" I guess. When is it?" Buffy asked grabbing a piece of paper, and pen ready to write.  
  
" Its two days from now. Write this address down..." Willow said as she did.  
  
" 'Kay. That it?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
  
"Er...no. You need a male escort. Hey, you can ask Spike!" Willow said. Buffy rolled her eyes. There was always a catch.  
  
" Maybe." Buffy said glancing towards her clock."Well, not to be making with the excuses, but I need to book. I'll talk to you later." Buffy said as Willow agreed. They both hung up the phone.  
  
'Great. Get a male escort. Just another thing to add to my schedule.' Buffy said walking out her door.  
  
She turned and walked down to Spike's door. But instead of knocking, she hesitated. 'What am I doing? Just knock. Go in. Unless I should be casually late...and make it appear I wasn't eager to come. No, thats stupid.' Buffy said as she gulped and raised her hand to the door, but before she had time to knock it opened swiftly.  
  
" Ya' know, for someone just down the hall, you seem to have a habit of making me wait." Spike grinned and ushered her inside. Buffy clenched her teeth, while stepping inside. The lights were off. 'Why are the lights off?' Her mind screamed as she became more tense.  
  
" Sorry. I was.... on the phone." Buffy said as she walked in head of him into the main room. She saw something on his terrace and walked to it. "So whats this big surp-" Buffy lost her words at the sight infront of her.  
  
There was a table seated for two, all elegant. A candle in the middle of the table. Stars filled the sky, and it was a full moon out, lighting the area. It was like something out of a romance novel. 'Spike did this?' She questioned as she felt someone next to her.  
  
" Only good thing 'bout the city, is the view." Spike breathed as she turned her head towards him. He was gazing out at the scenery. Then he added, "When you know how to look at it." He smiled and turned his head to meet hers. She had a confused expression.  
  
" You did all this?" Buffy breathed taken a back. Her voice calm and a whisper. 'So Spike has a sweet side.' She mentally noted. He glanced his head sideways to hers.  
  
" Surprised?" He asked gently. Buffy turned and gazed out again, before answering.  
  
" Just when I think I got you figured out, you surprise me." Buffy said smiling sweetly. He looked down at her side, and gently slid his hand in hers.  
  
" Likewise." Spike replied warmly. He led her to the table, and sat her down before sitting directly opposite.  
  
Spike lifted the tray open and saw chocolate cake. She shook her head and smiled. She remembered telling him that night they fell asleep together, chocolate cake made everything seem right.  
  
" Who was he?" Spike asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. He was looking at her intently.  
  
" What?" She asked confused.  
  
" The first guy that broke your heart. Who was he?" Spike asked, she stared at him wide-eyed, baffled by his question.  
  
" You sure you want to open that can of worms?" Was her reply. He shook his head for her to continue. She looked down at her lap. "First, my dad. Him and my mom divorced when I was really young. It was okay at first, I mean he would visit and call and write. But then I got fewer letters, and almost no calls. He never even visited again. Then they just all stopped together." Buffy said averting his gaze.  
  
"Why?" Spike asked. 'Why would someone ever want to leave Buffy?! Was he bloody crazy?!'  
  
" I thought it was because of me-" Buffy said fighting back tears.  
  
" No. It wasn't. It couldn't be. Your amazing." He comforted.  
  
" Then I found out he took interest in secrateries. I heard he married his. I wouldn't know. Don't know if they're still together even. My mom was crushed." Buffy explained. All he could do was stare at her in amazement.  
  
" Did your mom ever re-marry?" He asked. As soon as he said this, he noticed she was fidgeting with her hands.  
  
" Um.... no. A short while after, when I was the new face in runway's, she had enough money to leave. So she did. She visits now and again though." Buffy said as he felt his heart drop.  
  
'What?! Buffy's bloody da' skips out on her with a bloody secretary, and then her mum too! Imagine what she went through. Who would want to leave her? Ever?' Spike's mind ran. He felt anger rise in him, but at the same time he felt horrible. After what she went through, and then had to deal with him.  
  
"How old were you?" Spike finally managed to ask.  
  
" Uh... around 15 I think. But it was okay though. I had this whole floor to myself, still do. I got closer to my staff. When I was in the third grade, I met Willow at a show. We became friends instantly. Now shes my manager. Shes the only person who was ever really there for me. Only one who could stand me I suppose." Buffy said as Spike moved closer to her.  
  
" Don't even say that,luv. It was those bloody gits' problems. Not you." He said soothingly. 'I knew I liked Red.'  
  
" Then, one time I was doing a show and I met this nice guy Angel." Buffy said as she could feel Spike listening intently now. " We went out a few times. I really liked him. He said he loved me, and I think I loved him. I guess it was love. Whatever that is." Buffy said, now finding her glass entertaining. Staring at it like it held the answers to life.  
  
" What happened?" Spike said, managing a calm tone. He tried to be level headed. 'If this wanker hurt her to....' He thought as anger rose in him again. He wanted to kill whoever would hurt such a creature.  
  
" After a few months, I found out he had a certain interest in this blonde model, Darla. I sort of walked in on them. I was going to surprise him, and I was the one who ended up surprised. I was so mad and hurt I accidentally broke his nose." Buffy said, as Spike noticed her watery eyes.  
  
'Well, that explains the right hook.' He thought to himself.  
  
" But I got over him eventually. I thought I might as well except the fact that I was doomed to find heartache for the rest of my life. So I gave up on love. I gave up on everything." Buffy said letting a tear slide down her cheek before continueing. " Its funny too, I used to believe in fairytales and love at first sight. The shooting stars, a single rose, falling asleep in your lovers arms. The whole nine yards. Now it all seems.....silly." Buffy drew out the last word. Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
He felt a deep pain in his chest.' How could Buffy, California-tanned, happy go lucky, shop till' you drop Buffy Summers give up on love just because of a few bloody whelps hurt her?! The whole male population isn't full of poofs like that! She had so many things go wrong in her life, and kept her head up high. How does she bloody do it? How does she bloody get up in the morning, knowing all this?! Shes incredible.' Spike thought as he watched her get up and walk to the other end of the terrace.  
  
After a moment, he followed her. She wouldn't look at him, so he turned her around and tilted her gaze up towards him. Spike noticed the tears staining her face, and wiped them away gently. She looked into his eyes.  
  
" They're loss. My gain." He said in a whisper. She noticed the concern in his voice and something else was there. But she couldn't put her finger on it. He gently lifted her head up to his slowly and leaned down to kiss her. His lips brushed on hers gently and re-assuring. She responded automatically.  
  
It was small and chaste at first, but as emotion flooded it envoked something within both of them. What just happened, she had told him her life. Every miserable inch of it. All he wanted to do was comfort her, and was compelled to kiss her, and try and make everything better. Try and make her feel better. Her heart rose and leapt at the feel of him. It was like nothing else she felt before. It was completely....grand.  
  
Her arms slid up his arms and around his neck. His hands left his side and went to her waist. She pulled back, and they're foreheads were leaning against each other, deciding the next move. She moved in at zone and captured his lips again. It was more passionate this time. She ravaged his mouth, and made it her own. Her blood was boiling, sending sensation through her body and warmed her.  
  
Spike left her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck, making her gasp and moan. He lifted her up and kissed her mouth hungrily. Pulling away he looked into her eyes. They were full of want, lust, desire, and something he couldn't pin point exactly. Buffy ran her hand at the back of his hair as she kissed him again. Both moved back until they were in his room again. Never breaking the kiss.  
  
They both fell back on the couch. One more minute and he wouldn't be able to stop, so he broke free of her grasp. Both panting heavily. "Buff-" Spike breathed but she just put a finger to his lips.  
  
"I want you, Spike. Just kiss me." Buffy breathed as he crushed his lips onto hers. This time, a slow sentual movement.An unrequided dance. Tastefully seductive. Passion and pleasure riding with every kiss, and touch. His hands left her side and made its way to her shoulders, sliding off her jacket down her arms. As she lifted his shirt off of him, before returning to the earth-shattering kiss.  
  
She finally said it. Finally said she wanted him. And it was true. She did. And she wanted him, and this. Needed this. If its wrong.....why does it feel so right? And if it was so bad... why did it feel so good? He made her feel so alive, when she was dead inside. Buffy turned her mind off and let him have her.  
  
Completely.  
  
------------------------  
  
" What are you doing here Anya?" Cordelia asked. Standing in the lobby of Buffy and Spike's hotel room.  
  
" Same thing as you. Came here to see Buffy." Anya said back defensively.  
  
" Yeah. Something was up after she came back from talking to Spike." Cordy said as they made they're way to the front desk.  
  
" Hello. Can you please tell me what room Buffy Summers is staying at?" Anya asked sweetly.  
  
" Yes. Shes on the third floor. Room 368." The man said. Both girls nodded and headed for the elevator.  
  
" I wonder whats wrong with her. She seemed....spacey." Cordelia said as the buzz sounded, and the doors opened.  
  
" Crazy more like." Anya said as they walked down the hall. They reached Buffy's room, but heard a noise coming from down the hall. Cordelia nudged Anya.  
  
" Whats that noise?" Cordy said as they looked in the direction of the sounds.  
  
" I don't know. But lets go find out." Anya sad taking Cordy's arm and dragging her down the hall.  
  
" Anya! No! Thats none of our business! Who ever is in-" Cordelia said but stopped when she heard, what sounded like Spike's voice.  
  
" Spike? Is this Spike's room?" Anya whispered as they both pressed they're ears to the door.  
  
" I think so. Wouldn't be surprised. I know they're both staying here." Cordelia said as Anya hushed her to listen more.  
  
Just then, they both heard a moan, and they're heads shot to one another.  
  
" Spike has....has someone in there! You think they're-" Cordelia said as they heard a gasp. Both they're eyes widened.  
  
" Definetely!" Anya said as she covered her mouth from yelling in shock.  
  
" Shh! Come on, lets go. Before someone sees us." Cordelia said dragging her down the hall and into the elevator.  
  
" I wonder who it is." Anya said . Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
" Who cares?! The point is, its someone. We can't tell Buffy." Cordelia said, now realizing how Buffy would take it.  
  
" But she said she didn't like him. So why can't we tell? Besides, she would want to know." Anya replied.  
  
" I don't care what she says! I know she likes him, even a little. I don't want her getting hurt. But you're right....she should know. So she doesn't get envolved with him." Cordelia said.  
  
" That scum." Anya said shaking her head back and forth.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A while later, Buffy was lying on her side next to Spike, looking up at him, as he was looking down at her. It was comfortabley quiet. Not because they were searching for something to say, because nothing needed to be said. They just felt content, looking at each other. As if having a conversation with they're eyes.  
  
Buffy was tracing patterns on his chest under the sheet. Somehow, they ended up in his bedroom. He was brushing his fingers on her bare shoulders. Each of them were deep in thought.  
  
'Why did he do all this? For me? And why did he want to know all about my life?' Buffy thought as a smile spread across his face.  
  
"What?" She asked softly. He grinned more.  
  
"Nothing." He replied cooly.  
  
'Buffy doesn't believe in love. She doesn't believe in true love, or romance or fairytales. Life could be like that. She can't be so cynical about the greatest thing in life. The greatest feeling. Well....I'll just have to change that, won't I?' Spike thought as he held her tighter to him.  
  
________________  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: Hehe. I know you're all like "wow." Well review and tell me what you think! Next chapter is very Spuffy, an intense shoot, Anya and Cordy's revelation, and a few sweet surprises that will make you hang on your seat! And go 'Aw!' Also, interesting thoughts, and what about the runway? I know kinda short but I was listening to sad, slow songs for about an hour so ya know.'  
  
Please Review!!! 


	13. What A Show

What A Show  
  
A/N: Hey! Well heres the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to buy all the characters Joss! Just Spike! Fine. Have him. Have them all!  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model in the business, is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music.They will be king and queen of the year, but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
_______________  
  
"Time to get up,Goldilocks." Spike whispered in the sleeping blonde's ear. Work started in an hour and they needed to get up. Spike had quite some difficulty to pry his body off of the warmth of her body. Thoughts were swirling in his head all night. After much thought, he decided he would sweep her off her feet. Show her what love is, or at least could feel like.  
  
"Hmm....no."Buffy mumbled sleepily against the protest of being shifted from him.  
  
" Well, unless you had other things in mind...." Spike teased as he brushed her golden locks from her neck and began kissing it. She moaned before turning to face him.  
  
" Don't think thats a good idea."She muttered at his confused expression.  
  
"Why not?" He pouted.  
  
" Because we would never make it to work." Buffy said swatting him away again.  
  
" Would that be a bad thing?" Spike smirked.  
  
" Mostly.....yes." She said before getting up and retreating to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower!" She yelled once the door was shut. Spike was tempted to go in with her, but weighed against if he wanted to show her his gentleman side.  
  
'Besides, Prince Charming would wait to woo her.' Spike thought as a grimace came to his face. 'Did I just bloody use the word 'woo'?! Bloody hell, I'm turning into a ponce.' Spike thought as he started to get dressed in dark blue jeans and a blue shirt. He decided to go with colors that brought out his eyes, and she would appreciate the sudden change in wardrobe.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and searched in his fridge for the appropriate dinings for Buffy. He rumaged through the items until he spotted some juice and eggs. 'Good enough.' He thought as he took them out. He began making her eggs and toast and pouring her a glass of juice.  
  
'Yup, this'll earn me a good ten points.' He thought as she emerged into the room, wearing his robe.  
  
" Nice shower,pet?" Spike asked, grinning from ear to ear. She shook her head, trying to figure out his antics, and sat down on the chair at the table.  
  
" What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously. He turned around to her and screwed on a more friendly smile.  
  
" What you mean,luv?" Spike asked her. This furthered her accusations.  
  
" I don't know. You seem..... bouncy." Buffy said as he laughed at the last word. 'Wait did he just...giggle?' Buffy thought wearily.  
  
" Bouncy,eh? Thats fine. As long as I'm not jumpy, or wiggly." He said as he served her a plate and a glass of juice.  
  
"Okay, what are you playing at?" Buffy said eyeing her plate. He shrugged and sat down next to her.  
  
" What do you want me to be playing at?" Spike asked cooly, directing the question at her now.  
  
'Ha! That was perfect! Steer off any un necessary suspicions.' Spike thought as he continued to stare at her. She took a sip of her juice.  
  
" Right." Buffy said oddly. "Thanks for making me breakfast." She said cheerily, devouring her eggs. He grinned in satisfaction.  
  
" Anything for a lady." Spike said in a mocking tone.  
  
" So want to ride to work together?" Buffy asked.  
  
" Sure,luv." Spike said, taking her plate and carrying it off for her once she had finished. Then he had an idea and turned to her. "How about dinner tomorrow night?" Spike asked as Buffy choked and coughed.  
  
'Uh oh. The runway. Escort. Need to ask him.' Buffy thought as she got up and walked over to him.  
  
" I can't." Buffy declinded. Spike frowned.  
  
" Why not?"Spike pouted.  
  
" Well....uh....actually....thats what I wanted to ask you about..." Buffy said propping herself on the counter. Spike came and stood directly infront of her, his hand coming up to brush her wet locks. Still damp from her shower.  
  
" Anything." He stated firmly.  
  
" See, I have this runway to go to, and I need an escort. And I was wondering... if you would suffer through the evening with me?" Buffy gasped as his lips brushed over hers gently, then pulling back. "Is that a yes?"  
  
" Yes, I'll go." Spike said as she sighed in relief. Then she became tense at a thought entering her mind.  
  
'Is he going because he wants to do it for me?.... or the fact that there will be half naked women walking around in designer clothes?' Buffy thought as she thought about him curiously.  
  
'Oh, yeah. This is my move. Its perfect! Go with her then, and show her the best night of her life.' Spike thought slyly.  
  
" Thank you." Buffy said deeply. He grinned.  
  
" I think you shall." Spike said as he kissed her on the lips once more. Buffy's cheeks rose a flushed pink, knowing what he was implying. He saw her reaction when he said that, and was satisfied when she ducked her head. Spike retreated to his bedroom.  
  
'Hook, line, and sinker. Shes already falling for me.' He thought.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
" Hello Buffy." Cordelia greeted them both as they walked in the doors. She then turned her attention towards Spike. "Hello.....Spike." She drew out bitterly.  
  
"Uh....'ello, pet." Spike said with a friendly smile. Anya now came around to them all.  
  
" So, Buffy....where were you last night?" Cordelia said as Buffy's eyes shot out.  
  
" Uh.....at my hotel room." Buffy lied.  
  
" Really? Cause I stopped by, and you were out." Cordelia said, as Buffy nervously played with a strand of her hair.  
  
" Oh...that...um,er.....I went out for a slice of pizza." Buffy quickly lied. Spike couldn't help but let out a laugh, and she elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
" Oh okay. So....Spike, do anything..... exciting last night?" Anya said. Spike shook his head.  
  
" Uh....nope, nothing at all." Spike said as Buffy gave him an approving look.  
  
" How.... interesting." Cordy drew out dryly. Spike and Buffy seemed confused.  
  
" Is something wrong Cordy?" Buffy asked. Anya nodded.  
  
" Actually, me and Anya have to talk to you." Cordy replied, dragging her away from Spike and into an empty room.  
  
"Cordy! What is with you?!" Buffy protested as her and Anya shoved her down into a chair.  
  
" We have something to tell you." Cordy said with a frown. Anya nodded.  
  
" And you're not going to like it....." Anya said as her and Cordelia exchanged glances.  
  
" Guys! Stop with the dramatics and tell me whats going on!" Buffy said aggrevated.  
  
" Well.....when we went to your apartment....we might of......heard some things." Cordelia said shylyl.  
  
Buffys attention froze, and her voice caught in her throat. She was playing with her fingers nervously.  
  
" We heard, what sounded like... Spike having sex with a woman." Anya said as Buffy stared at them in awe.  
  
" We didn't recognise the voice though." Cordy said, as Buffy relaxed a bit and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you know who it could possibley be?" Anya asked interested.  
  
'Hmmm....I could play with this.' Buffy thought before growing a wicked grin. "Nope, not a clue."  
  
" Well, you better give him a good piece of your mind." Cordy said, stomping on the floor in anger.  
  
" Oh, I will." Buffy said, holding back her laughs. She stood and exited the door, scurrying off to find Spike.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
" How dare you! You complete ass!" Buffy shouted to Spike, in the open hallway, aware of the two females listening intently around the corner.  
  
" I'm the ass?! At least I'm not a crazy bint!" Spike screamed.  
  
" You know what Spike?! Your the most infuriating, self richeous jerkoff I had the displeasure of meeting!" Buffy spat violently.  
  
" Oh, yes, and knowing you has made my life bloody wonderful! Between nose bleeds and bruises I'd say its the most fucking fun I had in a lifetime!" Spike yelled sarcastically.  
  
" You deserved everything you got! Hell! You deserve more than that!" Buffy said.  
  
" Well you deserve to be bloody thrown out of a window and onto a pile of sharp wooden stakes!"  
  
" You scumbag! Cheating on me with another woman!" Buffy screamed, drawing Anya and Cordelia's attention closer.  
  
" Well, I wouldn't have if I didn't find out about your boy toy!" Spike screamed.  
  
Just then, Anya and Cordelia jumped out at them. "WHAT?!" The both screamed.  
  
Buffy and Spike just smiled at each other before whispering, "Got ya." And scurring off in the opposite direction.  
  
" Oh....they're good." Cordy said shaking her head back and forth, before laughing along with Anya.  
  
" Okay, I guess we did jump to conclusions." Cordy confessed as Anya stopped laughing.  
  
"Or....did we?" Anya said thinking out loud. "I mean....you saw how Buffy got all tense when we mentioned it....and we didn't hear the woman's voice." Anya said wondering.  
  
"So.....?" Cordelia said shrugging.  
  
" So it could of been Buffy!" Anya said, bringing Cordy to hault.  
  
" What? Psh....no way." Cordy said.  
  
" Its not that crazy! I mean, think about it! They have been acting all....chummy lately. And making eyes at each other....and the shoots are a little more intense. Also, Buffy said she was out last night! And she doesn't even like pizza! They do share a hotel room, anyway." Anya shrugged.  
  
" Yeah but.....that doesn't prove anything." Cordelia said.  
  
" No but.....it does explain a lot. I'm just saying, its possible." Anya said before walking off. Cordelia contemplated this for a minute.  
  
" I'll find out." She whispered before retreating back to work.  
  
_______________  
  
TBC......  
  
Today's my birthday! Yay! So I thought I would update for you!  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short and blah, but I had to get the point across for next chapter, and about the runway, and Spike's thoughts and decisions. Also, about Cordy and Anya's suspicions.  
  
So this chapter is for Aleesha, who is going to be gone for a week or two. Bye!  
  
Also, I'm starting my new story, and alternating updates between it and this, so I hope you'll all read my new one too!  
  
Please Review!! 


	14. To Remember

To Remember  
  
A/N: Hey. Well heres the next chapter! Hope you like. Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I set my mind to something, I can have anything. I want Spike. I'm having Spike. Theres only one thing in my way.....Joss Whedon.  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- an upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music. They will be king and queen of the year, but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
_______________  
  
"Yes Willow, I'm ready." Buffy droned over the phone. Re-assuring Willow it was going to go smoothly. Now if she could just convince herself that.  
  
"Okay, okay. You and Spike have fun together." Willow mocked from the other end. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Were not going together, Will. We're just...going together." Buffy said, trying to make sense of that.  
  
"Same thing."  
  
" No its not. Were not like a couple or anything." Buffy said as she stopped walking around her apartment when she said that.  
  
'Are we? A couple? Spike and I? Maybe. Smoochies....yes. Talking...yes. Physical...yes. Flirting...yes. Secrets shared....yes. Couple......maybe.'  
  
" If you aren't a couple, or at least like him, why did you spend the last half hour talking about him non-stop?" Willow said irretibley.  
  
" Well....I don't know actually. But I don't-" Buffy said as there was a knock at the door. "Oh shoot, hes here. I got to go. I'll call you later." Buffy said.  
  
" As long as I don't see your faces on the front page, or television, then I'll be good. Bye." Willow said hanging up her phone. Buffy sighed before slamming hers down.  
  
She ran over to her mirror and checked her make up and attire out. A short green dress, black heels, light make up. 'Perfect.' Buffy thought as she grabbed her purse and rushed to the door.  
  
She swung it open and revealed Spike. Only it couldn't of been him because the man infront of her was dressed in a designer black suit. Very clean and tidy, and essentuated his figure perfectly. Her eyes traveled up his body and saw something in his hand.  
  
" For you, m' lady." He said, holding out a single stem red rose. She smiled and took it graciously, ushering him inside.  
  
" Thank you kind sir." Buffy said as Spike walked in.  
  
'Alright man, you got this. Suit, red rose, gift. Just give her it, and breeze through the evening.' Spike thought as he stood by the doorway as she just looked at him.  
  
" Whats with the suit?" She asked as she came up, and fixed his collar on it.  
  
'Damn! I should of fixed the collar beforehand. No problem, just play it cool.' Spike thought as she went to put the rose in a vase of water.  
  
" Well I was told it was the impeccable of fashion and design. At least thats what the bloody lady behind the counter said." Spike smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Why? Don't like it,pet?"  
  
" No, I like it. Just can't have you looking better than me is all." Buffy mocked as she moved to the mirror to fix her make up.  
  
" Never." Spike said with a sweet smile.  
  
'Yeah! Perfect. Bloody hell, I'm turning into such a nancy boy.' Spike shook his head at his inner thoughts.  
  
" Just wanted to look nice for your big day is all." Spike added dryly.  
  
" Don't even start. I'm already a bundle of nerves as it is. I mean, I had no idea it was going to be this big! Reporters, and photographers, and the head of the business is coming! Gina Esquelle! If I screw up...I can kiss my career goodbye. And I need that opening spot." Buffy said.  
  
'Alright. Here's your chance....' Spike thought as he moved up to Buffy and spun her around.  
  
" Don't worry,luv. You'll sweep them off their feet. You have a habit of doing that to people." Spike lifted her chin and gave her a small kiss on the lips, and stepping back a few steps to pull something out of his pocket.  
  
" Whats this?" Buffy asked as he handed her the black box.  
  
" An elephant. Only one way to find out,luv. Open it." He said as she gave him a questioning look and opened the box.  
  
She gasped as she pulled the necklace out of it. It was gold, and written in scriptive lettering had the word 'Goldilocks.' She smiled as he moved to fasten it on her neck.  
  
"Wow. Its...gorgeous! Thank you." Buffy said as she awed over the present.  
  
No one ever gave her a present. Well, a present like this anyway. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
" Good luck charm for tonight." Spike said with a seductive smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" Which part of tonight? The show or afterwards?" Buffy asked as he considered this for a moment.  
  
" Both." He said as he crushed his lips onto hers.  
  
Okay she was expecting it to be a fiery, full of passion, earth shaking, world shattering, mind blowing kiss that she usually had with Spike. But it wasn't. It was small and tasteful, and filled with....love? No, no. It couldn't be. Something else. Something she couldn't define at the moment as it began to consume her with pleasure.  
  
She pulled away from him, before walking towards the door.  
  
" Come on. Save that for later." She said before walking out, having him trailing behind her.  
  
------------------  
  
"Uh....luv?" Spike asked as the limo came to a halt infront of a building. Flashes of cameras were already shooting away, waiting for the stars to step out and see them, and who they were with. Ask questions, interview, take pictures. And then it dawned on Buffy.  
  
"Shit! What will we tell them?" Buffy thought out loud. Spike look as confused as her.  
  
" Well.....um...er.... we could tell them were good friends who happened to make hot, steamy sex last night?" Spike mocked as she hit him hard on the arm. "Kidding." He added.  
  
" Want to die, and spend all night in your room alone, then go ahead and tell them that."Buffy said smiling innocently. Spike faked to contemplate that statement.  
  
" Good point. Alright, good friends it is. Come on." Spike said as the driver opened the door, and they were immediately blinded by camera lights. Spike slid out of the car, and held out his hand as Buffy accepted it, and was pulled out of the car.  
  
They both plastered on their 'smiles' and started walking down the way, with Spike's arm around her waist. They would wave and pose for pictures every now and again. And then a dreadful interview.  
  
" Miss Summers! Mr Johnson! Over here!" A lady shouted as Buffy and Spike made their way to her.  
  
"Hello." Buffy and Spike greeted her with a smile.  
  
" Is it true you came here together?" The lady asked instantly.  
  
" Yes, we came here together." Buffy confirmed.  
  
" So you two are dating?" She asked.  
  
" No." Buffy said.  
  
" Were good friends." Spike supported her.  
  
" Interesting." The lady said. "Well then, why did you select Mr. Johnson to be your escort for tonight?" The woman asked Buffy. Buffy hesitated with shock from the out of blue question.  
  
Why had she? Really?  
  
" Why the hesitation, Miss Summers? Did you or did you not ask Mr. Johnson to be your escort?" The lady questioned with more persistance.  
  
" Yes I did but-" Buffy began, only to be interrupted again.  
  
" So you are having an affair with him?" Another woman asked.  
  
" The rumours are true?"A man reporter asked.  
  
"I-" Buffy tried again.  
  
" Have you gotten intimate with him during the time of the shoot?" The second woman asked.  
  
" No we-"  
  
" How is that coming along by the way? Any problems?" The man asked.  
  
" Listen we can't-" Spike said.  
  
" Did you agree to be her escort, Mr. Johnson? Or did your manager opt you to?" The first lady asked.  
  
" Did you ask her? Or she to you?"  
  
" Do you find her attractive?"  
  
" Are you going to any after parties? If so, where?"  
  
" We have to get going." Buffy said as she tugged Spike's arm inside.  
  
Buffy and Spike shared an alike sigh to have gotten away from the vulters.  
  
"That was bloody horrible! Like feeding time at the bleeding zoo grounds!" Spike whispered to Buffy, who nodded in agreement.  
  
They walked further in, stopping to talk with models and designers who would be appearing tonight. Just socializing with the common whats- her- name and so-and-so. Buffy's head still spinning from the lights in her eyes, contrasted with all the questions.  
  
Suddenly Buffy tensed, and her throat ran dry as Gina Esquelle approached them.  
  
"Speaking of beasts." Buffy whispered in Spike's ears as he chuckled. "Gina! How nice to see you!" Buffy said turning on her routine.  
  
" Buffy! Lovely to see you again." Gina said, glancing at Spike. "Well, Mr. Johnson. I don't believe we ever met before. Are you and Buffy here together?" The woman asked shaking his hand.  
  
" Yes we are, and I'm very pleased to meet you." Spike said, getting an approving glance from Buffy.  
  
" Pleasures all mine, I'm sure. I hope you'll enjoy the show. We have the best models around, it should be a treat." Gina said smiling.  
  
" I bet it will. Can't wait." Spike said as Buffy shook her head violently. "I mean...I'm sure it will be quite a show. Not that I like to watch the models." Spike amended as the woman grew a confused expression. "Not that they aren't good, I meant that I will watch them...." Spike tried recieving a glare from Buffy. "But not like, watch them? I'm here with Buffy. Er, not that were here together. Well we are....but-" Spike gave up trying as Buffy smacked her hand on her forehead.  
  
" Right..... okay then. Buffy, you'll need to be getting into make up in a few minutes." Gina said uncomfortabley.  
  
" I will." Buffy said with a wave and nod.  
  
" Yes, then good. Spike it was.....er, interesting to meet you." Gina said as she headed off. Spike slumped and sighed, before turning to Buffy who had her arms crossed over her chest angrily.  
  
" Not your best conversation, Spikey." Buffy mocked swatting him on the arm.  
  
" That ladies a bloody uptight bi-" Spike growled as Buffy saw the figure walking up to him, and made motions with her hand over her throat to end it, and she shook her head rapidly. "What? She is a bloody uptight bint." Spike growled as a voice came from right behind him.  
  
" Mr. Johnson....." Gina said offended. Spike immediately stiffened at her voice, shutting his eyes tightly embarassed in frustration.  
  
" Uh...." Spike said turning to face the woman again. Buffy stepped up.  
  
" No, no! Uh...he meant another lady. Who was not you....because, er.....um.... he.....oh boy." Buffy trailed off trying to make an excuse for his actions.  
  
" Well, nevermind that." The lady scolded. "Just came to tell you that we are seating people now, so if you would follow this uptight 'bint'....I'll show you to your seat." The woman spat wickedly as Spike nodded sheepishly and followed her out.  
  
Turning to face a flushed Buffy, mouthing a 'sorry', before walking into the doors to be seated.  
  
Buffy shook her head and ran to the back room, to get dressed and situated for the runway.  
  
------------------  
  
Buffy peered from out of the curtain at all the people sitting in the audience, around the stage. There was a lot. Hundreds of people. A lump formed in her throat, and she tried to swallow it down hardly. She glanced around to try and find Spike. She spotted his white hair and watched him.  
  
He seemed happy. Happy for what?......  
  
Then the thought entered Buffy's mind again. Happy for her? Or about the other thousand women walking around?  
  
'No time for this!' Buffy thought as she heard voices behind her. She spun around and saw her two competing models. Courtney and Tiffany. The two blonde bimbos Buffy secretly hated.  
  
" Buffy, darling, hello." Tiffany said as her and Buffy did the cheek to cheek kiss.  
  
" Tiff how are you?" Buffy forced to ask politely. The blonde giggled.  
  
" Well, if tonight goes smoothly, I'll be gaining that opening position in this falls Esquelle runway show." Tiffany laughed along with Courtney, who forced a rude smile.  
  
" Oh well.....thats what I was hoping to get." Buffy said, her voice shaky and angry.  
  
" We know." Courtney said. Buffy shook her head.  
  
" Well, honey, looks like you got some competition." Tiffany said.  
  
" Oh Tiff, Court, when I consider you two competition....well I won't." Buffy said, smiling a devilish smile.  
  
" Don't be too confident." Courtney said, moving her hands on her hips.  
  
" Anyway, who's your escort, dear?" Tiffany asked.  
  
" Oh....um..." Buffy said, biting her lower lip nervously.  
  
" You didn't come alone again like last time, did you?" Courtney drew a bitter laughter. Buffy stood straighter.  
  
" Of course I didn't. I came with..." Buffy said feeling a churning in her stomach. Just then, she saw Spike walking up to her grinning. When he reached her, she grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him down hard to kiss her fiercely. Which he obliged, bringing passion to it all.  
  
The two women beside them, stood opened mouthed and watching. Buffy pulled away breathless and gasping, turning back to the pair.  
  
" Spike. I don't believe you know him." Buffy said with fake dismissiveness.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Your...your...him!" Tiffany said, pointing at him in awe.  
  
" Spike Johnson! The lead singer of Scream in Silence!" Courtney gaped. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, as he got the hint and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.  
  
" Yeah. Hes my escort." Buffy said, smiling wickedly.  
  
" You....you came with him?" The two women asked huffily.  
  
" Yup. Where are your dates?" Buffy said as Spike disentangled himself from her, looking at them.  
  
" I'm here with Riley." Tiffany said with a smile.  
  
" I'm here with Angel.....you remember him, don't you Buffy?" Courtney asked bitterly. Buffy frowned, her face with no emotion.  
  
" Angel? That bloody ex-peaches of yours?" Spike asked Buffy. She didn't respond.  
  
" Why, yes. Didn't Buffy tell you? It must of been heartbreaking, but I can understand why she didn't tell you." Courtney said, gaining back her game.  
  
" Poor thing." Tiffany huffed.  
  
" Knowing her honey bear left her for me. But it must of been especially hard, since we have been competing for things ever since the first pageant we ran together. And I believe...I won that." Courtney said devilishly, recalling the memory.  
  
" Buffy has always been known to take the back seat to us." Tiffany added.  
  
" Second best must he hard. " Courtney said, a twist to her lips.  
  
" Just like we'll land that spot tonight. Don't mess up." Tiffany said with bitter laughter. And they walked off.  
  
Spike turned to Buffy, trying hard not to let those bints get to him. He looked at her expressionless face. Guessing it was hard to hear about Angel. 'If I see that bloody ponce....' Spikes anger got the best of his thoughts.  
  
"Ey luv, want me to hurt them for ya?" Spike drew out with a casual smile. She shrugged and shook her head, ridding what just happened.  
  
" Nah....maybe later." Buffy said as with a chuckle and smile.  
  
" Don't let them get to you, luv. Your ten times better then them. I'm sure you'll land that opening spot." He re-assured her with a peck on the lips before leaving.  
  
'I'll bloody make sure of it.' Spike thought as he grimaced at his idea, making his way back to his seat.  
  
--------------------  
  
" And next up we have Buffy Summers!" The announcer said as Buffy made her way to the opening, strutting down the stage like she owned it. "Wearing this years newest fashion, she has embarked on the journey of....." The announcers words drew out of Spikes ears as he got lost on Buffy.  
  
The fabric was practically see through, and he shut his eyes remembering her body. How she smelled like a rich vanilla..... how she tasted sweet.....  
  
He opened his eyes as she came to the end of the white space, turning on her side, winking, and strutting back to the end where she first appeared from.  
  
'Beautiful.....' His mind told him as she disappeared from view.  
  
Spike was sitting at one of the close sides to the stage, close enough to touch of the near passing models. But all he wanted to touch was Buffy. Just like the rest of the escorts sat next to him. In a few minutes the males beside him awed and oohed as Buffy re appeared in a new attire.  
  
They had moved to the more sexy styles, and Buffy was wearing a low dress that accustomed slits and chains draped over the leather outfit. She carried a whip in one hand, and was fixed with dark black and red make up. Spike's mouth literally dropped open at the sight of her.  
  
'Bad Buffy..... got to love that.' His thoughts traveled down a path, where he willed them not to go, but as she passed again moving by him, he couldn't control them.  
  
" Wow....I'd love to see whats under that." A man leaned in from behind Spike, watching the retreating Buffy. Spike growled in his throat.  
  
'You even try, mate....' He thought.  
  
With each new style, Buffy's expressions changed. From bad to good, from sexy to innocent, elegant to classic.... and it impressed him. And she managed to keep her cool, as the two bits from earlier worked on their winks and trashy smiles on the crowd.  
  
And then he couldn't stand it anymore. If Buffy didn't get that spot....and one of those two did.... she would be heartbroken. 'Second best is going to first today', Spike thought as Courtney appeared again.  
  
As she walked by him, Spike called her name silently, so no one would hear, and winced her off balance. When she threw her head back up to concentrate...it was too late. She had run in face to face with the other women passing, causing an uproar of laughter as he watched the two collide.  
  
'Well lets hope that did the trick...' Spike thought as he saw heads popping up from the back curtain to see what was going on. Buffys head appeared and she gawked at Spike, who winked and shrugged innocently.  
  
-----------------------  
  
" I can't believe you!" Buffy laughed along with Spike, once they reached his room and walked in.  
  
" What? You got the spot, didn't you? Besides, it'll be a night you'll never forget." Spike said with a smile.  
  
" Yeah, but thats beside the point. You said you'd be good." Buffy said as she sat down with a plop on his bed. He pulled her up and whispered in her ear.  
  
" Oh, but I am good, Buffy." He said as he started to kiss her neck, "Very good." She jerked away from him.  
  
" Thats not what I meant." Buffy said. He shrugged.  
  
" Well, I had bloody fun." Spike said as he removed his jacket and tie. She turned around from him.  
  
" Of course. Watching women prance about half naked, sure to gain a male's interest." She said, speaking her thoughts from earlier.  
  
She heard him sigh as his steps came closer to her. Without a hesitation, or a word, he moved his hands.  
  
Suddenly, two cold hands came on her back, unzipping her dress and letting it fall freely to the carpet. His hands went in her hair, and pulled the clip from it, letting it fall to her shoulders. He spun her around and removed her hands that were over her chest shyly, and brought them to her sides.  
  
" Just imagining what was under this", He motioned the dress on the floor with his hands, "I didn't notice any other women."  
  
There was a silence that passed as he looked into her eyes.  
  
" Incase I forget to mention it later on....for what you did tonight....uh, thank you." She whispered.  
  
" Want to?" He said seductively, picking her up and lying her down on his bed.  
  
"Spike-" Buffy began but lost whatever she was about to say as he trailed kisses across her stomach.  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Never mind, its not important." She said as she drew his head up and kissed him.  
  
A while later, Buffy lay motionless, cuddled next to Spike. He was asleep now, but she couldn't manage to get to sleep. So many thoughts were racing through her mind.  
  
'He got dressed up, gave me a rose, bought me a necklace, helped me with the questions, played along with Courtney and Tiffany, and got me the job. Why? Why is he doing all this?' Buffy thought as she held his hand mindlessly in hers.  
  
' What is he playing at?.... what am I? This is Spike Johnson for crying out loud! The mans ignorant, arrogant, annoying..... funny. Cute,sexy, caring, supportive, comforting. He has a way to get under my skin, like no one else can. But he wants to help me.' Buffy thought, as she got more confused.  
  
' But I love him for all of it.' Buffy stopped, and felt her heart skip a beat. Complete froze.  
  
'I didn't just say love...I said like...I don't love him. Thats ridiculous. I-I....' Buffy thought with a panic, but thought more into it.  
  
'Oh my God. I love him.' Buffy thought as she tried to get something else from it. Nothing.  
  
She clasped her hand over her necklace, before whispering , "I love you."  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes, holding his hand while she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Having no idea Spike's eyes jolted open as he heard her voice, hearing what she said.  
  
___________________  
  
TBC.......  
  
A/N: Hehe. Cliffhanger, huh? Sort of. Anyway, you guys are so nice I decided to update this soon! But now the drama begins.... full of heartache and....well you'll see.  
  
Well, its 2:30 in the morning, and I'm going to fall asleep at my computer if I don't get to bed soon.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	15. Warning of Pain

Warning of Pain  
  
A/N: Alright, sorry for the delay. But heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Donate Spike to the I Want Him charity, Joss. Please? Fine, have him, have them all.  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- an upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music. They will be queen and king of the year, but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
_________________  
  
Spike woke up early, glancing at his clock it read 6:00. He closed his eyes tightly, and recalled the words that kept him up and wondering most of the night, 'I love you.'  
  
He didn't know what to do. Was she lying? Did she really love him? And a better question.....did he love her? Sure, he wanted to show her love and life, but for him, love was a lethal weapon. A futile disease, slowly sucking the life out of you until you can't sleep, eat, or think without seeing the persons face.  
  
The truth, all of his relationships, ended up royally screwing him.  
  
He had gone that route many times. Too many times. He corrected himself. First, there was Cecily. The love he could never tame, the growing fire he could never put out. He wrote about her, dreamt of her, longed for her. But he never meant anything to her. Thats when he changed everything about himself, you name it he'd done it. He never knew that love could make someone go crazy, just for one woman.  
  
And then Dru.... three words decribed her: One crazy bitch. But he loved that about her. She was a dark beauty, erotic, and seductive. She was like a drug, an addiction he couldn't get enough of. That relationship went to hell in a handbasket. Fast. He swore if thats what love ended like.... he would of shot himself a long time ago.  
  
Getting famous changes your outlook on everything. Theres girls flinging themselves at you. Begging you to take them. That felt great for him at first. To feel wanted, and needed. But that changed real fast. They were easy, didn't provide much of a challenge. He needed the challenge, loved it. Something to beat, something to gain and win. Yep, it was all about the reward.  
  
Then there was Buffy. The first time he saw her it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Techniqually, it did, since she ran him over. But one look upon that innocent, independent, beautiful woman was enough to keep his head spinning for days on end. She felt so right under him. And her scent drove him mad. He craved her. He wanted her, more then any woman he wanted in a long while. Since Dru.  
  
And that terrified him. Then he got to know the spitfire, and dove headfirst into the large ocean that was Buffy Summers. He wanted to know everything about her. And the first time they kissed....it felt as if it was the only thing in the world that made sense. But to love her? Can't eat, can't sleep, the whole nine yards love?  
  
To be honest....he didn't have a fucking idea.  
  
He glanced at Buffy, and dragged himself out of bed. Throwing on the nearest pair of black jeans, and black shirt. No time to fix himself up, he grabbed his duster and left his room.  
  
Where would he go? Where could he go? The first idea that came into his mind: A bar.  
  
He just needed to get out of there. Get some air.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Buffy slowly woke up. Events from last night came washing over her, and she smiled as she drifted into consciousness. She lazily turned on her side, bringing her arm to rest on him. She was surprised as it didn't hit his limp form, but landed on the soft covers. She strained to raise her body, for it to rest on her shoulders as she glanced about. She bent down on the floor, hurrying to dress herself.  
  
'Maybe hes taking a shower.' She thought as she lifted herself out of the warm bed. All hopes came crashing down as she entered the empty tiled room. She furrowed her brow, and walked hurriedly into the living space connecting to the kitchen.  
  
No one. Everything remained still and untouched, like it had last night. She glanced at his rack, and noticed his duster was gone.  
  
'Why didn't he leave a note? Where is he? This early in the morning?' She thought as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
"7:30 in the morning! Where the hell could he be at 7:30 in the morning?!" She thought out loud to herself.  
  
She rushed to the phone, and dialed the memorized number, his cell phone. She bit her lower lip nervously as it rang once, twice, and three times.......and still no answer.  
  
With one long, deep sigh she slammed the phone down, and made her way out of his room, heading for her own.  
  
-------------------  
  
Two Days Later  
  
After a long, cold shower, Buffy propped down on her bed in her robe. Her hair still damp. She turned on her television and tried to take her mind off of the bleached boy. No luck.  
  
Suddenly, the telephone rang and an anxious knot exploded in her gut as she reached for it beside her bed.  
  
'Please let it be him. Please let it be him.' Her mind chanted as she answered.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy managed to say.  
  
" Hello Ms. Summers." Wesley's voice came over the phone. She grumbled, clutching her stomach as a neasous feeling came over her.  
  
"Hi Wesley. Whats up?"  
  
" Oh, just bloody sorting out paperwork. I actually rang you to give you a congratulations on a job well done." His voice all to cheery.  
  
" On what?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
" The shoot! Xander gave me your reccomandations, and I've heard you and Mr. Johnson did a great job." The man said.  
  
With a quick glance at her calendar, she realised he was right. There was only one more shoot to be done, and that would be it. The feeling grew in the pit of her stomache again. Perhaps it was because she didn't know if she would see Spike after that.  
  
" Thanks." She said, dazing off.  
  
" Well, I just wanted to inform you that there will be a congratulations party, for everyones hard work. It will be held at the original site, and will be a few hours after the shooting for the last." Wesley informed her.  
  
" Cool, that sounds great." Buffy said. "Listen, I have to go. But I'll see you later. Bye." Buffy said hanging up her phone. She scolded herself, pacing about the room.  
  
'Ring! You stupid phone ring! Come on, where is he?! If there is any kind human soul on the face of the planet, let the damn phone ri-'  
  
"Hello?!" Buffy practically screamed into the reciever as it rung.  
  
" 'Ey, luv." Spike's voice sounded over the other line. His voice had sounded low, and emotionless.  
  
" Spike! Oh my gosh. I was so worried. Where have you been? I've been trying to call, and I went to your room last night but you weren't in." Buffy asked, managing a calm tone.  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
" Uh...just around. Needed to get out for a bit." The same tone came over.  
  
" W-well.... um.... can you come over tonight? I'm cooking and everything. In the sense of dialing, but it will still be good. Around seven? " Buffy said.  
  
" Sure. I have to go. See you soon, pet." He said, before he cut the connection.  
  
With a confused frown, Buffy set the phone down on the reciever slowly.  
  
'That was...odd.' Buffy thought as she sat on her bed. 'But hes coming over in two hours! I have to get ready, make this special.' Buffy thought gleefully as she jumped up. She had decided she was going to tell him tonight.  
  
Tell him she loved him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Seven came around all to slowly. Buffy had dressed in a sexy, short white dress. She curled her hair, and made sure she was perfect. This had to be perfect.  
  
She walked back into the kitchen, pulling the chinese out of the cartons, and onto the plates. She carried the food to the table, and set it onto the surface. Glancing at the clock, she hurriedly lit the two candles on the table, giving the scent of vanilla off.  
  
She set the lighter back down on the counter, and rushed to the light switch. She dimmed down the lighting in the room. She walked over to her huge window on the opposite wall, and pulled back the curtains, letting the moon's rays shimmer down into the room.  
  
She placed the rose he gave her a couple of nights ago on a nearby stand, and with one quick nod around the room, she smiled happily and approvingly.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait.  
  
Wait..........  
  
Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turn into a half hour. And a half hour into an hour.  
  
Buffy sat at the table sulking. She crumpled her napkin and threw it on her plate of food, that had gone un touched. She looked at the candles that were burning away, the wax slowly dripping down. She plopped her head on her hands.  
  
All these dreadful questions were racing through her mind. 'Where is he? Why isn't he here? No call, no message, no nothing. What if hes hurt? What if hes....hes....' She couldn't bring herself to even think such a thing.  
  
Suddenly, her door opened slowly, and Spike stepped in. Wearing, what looked like clothes he had slept in the night before. He looked horrible. His eyes red, his clothes crumpled, and that expression on his face was enough to make her jump up and run to him.  
  
She flung herself in his arms, hands clinging to the back of his neck.  
  
"Thank God you're alright! I was so wor-" Buffy stopped mid-sentence as she realised he wasn't hugging her back. She quickly slid her arms down his side, and backed up a couple of inches to see his face.  
  
"Whats wrong? D-did something happen?" She said slowly, dreading the look on his face. She immediately ran her hand on his cheek, searching for an explanation.  
  
His hand came up, and cupped her hand on his face, and brought it down slowly releasing it.  
  
" S-Spike?" Buffy eyed him, and regretted the lights that still remained off.  
  
" I'm sorry." Was his slow reply. She shook her head.  
  
" No, its okay. It was just dinner-"  
  
" Not just dinner." Spike said weakly.  
  
" W-what? Spike, whats wrong? Tell me something. Your scaring me." Buffy said confused.  
  
" I'm nothing." He whispered.  
  
" Where have you been?" Buffy asked, confusion rising in her voice.  
  
" Out." Spike said.  
  
" You keep saying that! Tell me why you didn't call! Or why you have been avoiding me for two days! Damnit tell me something!" The confusion, was automatically washed over with anger.  
  
" I haven't been avoiding you. I have been bloody thinking!" Spike hissed.  
  
" About what?! Whats wrong?" Buffy shouted back. She saw him clench and unclench his fists, and the muscles in his jaws. He shut his eyes tightly, before opening them.  
  
" I don't know. I just need some time to think about things." He said, calming his voice down.  
  
" What things?! Us?! This?!" She said, pointing back at forth between them. Why was he doing this? What was he saying? He needed time off from her?  
  
" Buffy, will you just bloody calm down?!" Spike shouted back.  
  
" Calm down?! How can I calm down?! You look a mess, you haven't called, I haven't seen you in a few days!" Buffy shouted, gulping down the anger. After a few seconds, she calmed her nerves.  
  
" Ever since that night I couldn't stop thinking about you." She admitted, bringing her voice down. A few tears managing to slide down her face.  
  
'God don't cry! Don't cry!' She inwardly kicked herself.  
  
" Buffy don't-" Spike said coming up to her seeing the tears. She immediately backed away.  
  
'Womens greatest weapon.' Spike thought.  
  
" No. D-don't do what? Don't say I wanted to see you? Wanted to feel you? Don't say I couldn't get you out of my head? Or don't say I lo-" Buffy stopped as he cut in.  
  
"Don't!" Spike hissed. Her mind went clear and for a second, she couldn't believe this was happening. She turned her eyes up from the floor back to him.  
  
" I-" Buffy started again.  
  
" Don't." Spike warned again.  
  
" love-"  
  
"No." Spike shook his head.  
  
" ....you." She finished. She saw him inhale and exhale air, before looking at her dangerously.  
  
" No you don't." He said firmly, and dangerously. This gave her all the more courage to go on, backing him into the door.  
  
" Yes I do. I love you." She repeated again, seeing his reaction at the words.  
  
" Its not love, Buffy. I-its.... want, lust.....desire!" Spike snapped.  
  
" So I can say I want you? I need you? But I can't say I love you? Well I do!" Buffy said.  
  
" Bu-"  
  
" I. Love. You." She repeated slowly.  
  
" You don't believe in love." Spike said, before throwing the door open and exiting it.  
  
'Oh no! He is not going to walk away! I'm not going to let him walk away!' She thought sourly, before running out of her door, and catching him before he entered his room. She gripped his arm, turning him around sharply.  
  
" You changed that! You.... you showed me." Buffy said weakly, though she wanted it to come out strong. She cursed herself for the water cascading down her face.  
  
" I didn't show you anything. Will you just-" Spike spoke angrily.  
  
" No! I can't help it." She breathed. " I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about you, I can't get you out of my head. I'm going crazy not seeing you. Not touching you. I love you." She finished with a desperate glance.  
  
" I don't want to hurt you." Spike finally said, as low as her.  
  
" Your hurting me right now." Buffy said as she let go of his wrist, backing up a few paces.  
  
" I can't love you. I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. He watched her look at the ground, then with a daze at him. So much hurt relevant in her eyes, and tears and her ruined make up on her cheeks. All he wanted to do was grab her, hug her, kiss her, tell her everything was alright. But he caused this pain.  
  
" N-no its fine." Buffy said finally, walking back clumsily. " Just forget it." She said, managing to run to her room and shut it with a fierce slam.  
  
Spike tilted back his head to rest on his door. 'What did I do?' He kept asking himself, banging his head on the door. He wiped his eyes with the palm of his hands, to keep them from coming down on his face.  
  
After a few moments of blank staring at the spot where she had just been, he walked in his room, slamming the door shut.  
  
------------------------  
  
As soon as she ran into her room, she rested her head on the door. Her legs gave out in agony, and she slid to the floor.  
  
The room was dead silent, except the sobs and cries of the blonde girl, still on the floor. She never felt like this. Like someone had sucked the life out of her. She felt like she couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't feel. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her body.  
  
After a period of a few minutes, she slid her hands up her face, wiping fiercely at her eyes, trying to hold back the tears stinging her face. It was no use, they kept coming.  
  
She gribbed the flat surface of the floor, before slowly lifting herself up off of it with shakey legs.  
  
She gribbed the metal necklace hanging on her neck, and tore it off of her. She clung it in her clenched hand strongly, not feeling the droplets of blood from the metal digging into her skin.  
  
With one slow movement, she opened her palm and let it slide to the floor.  
  
She dragged herself into her bedroom, laying on the soft covers, her face burried in a pillow, hoping to drown out her crying sounds. Her body shook violently as she sucked in much needed air, having it come out as a sob.  
  
She slid her arms around her stomache, bringing herself in a small position. She closed her eyes, willing herself to try and sleep or stop crying, but she knew she couldn't do either.  
  
As long as his voice was still ringing in her mind and ears:  
  
'I can't love you.'  
  
______________  
  
TBC........  
  
A/N: Ah, so there it is. The painful beginning. But....is it? Hehe. Anyway, I know I suck at the angst thing but I had to get that out. Next chapter should be up soon. Damn school, starts in three days. Oh well. Sad to say there will only be 3 more chapters left, possibley four.  
  
Special thanks to EmilytheStrange1 who gave me the idea for the dinner scenerio. Thanks girl! You rock! And to angel is a poof w/ 2 much hair gel. Your a cool person and help me a lot. Thanks!  
  
Please Review!! 


	16. The Last Time

The Last Time  
  
A/N: Hey. Heres the next chapter! Hope ya like. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns all.  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- an upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music. They will be king and queen of the year....but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
___________________  
  
It had been two days since that night when Spike had broken her heart. He wished he could talk to her and try and explain. He tried calling her, but she unplugged her phone from the wall since he kept getting a busy signal. He even tried knocking at her door, but she wouldn't answer. He decided it was best to give her time alone, and so he had backed off and gave her the space she needed.  
  
But Buffy didn't need space. She needed him. She couldn't sleep for the past two days, or even eat. She felt weak, like she couldn't move. She tried to drown her surrows in a bottle of vodka last night, but only ended up smashing it against the wall in a fury of anger. Now she sat on her floor in the corner of the room, staring blankly at her surroundings.  
  
Buffy felt dizzy and sick. Sitting there, sprawled in a small position, staring at the wall. She brang her knees in to her more. She shut her eyes tightly feeling a sharp pain in her head suddenly. But when she closed her eyes all she saw was Spike's face smiling at her. She didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted to keep seeing his face in her head. Slowly, his features disappeared from her memory and she cried out.  
  
"No! No, Spike. Don't leave, I need you." Buffy sobbed, burrying her face in her hands. "Please don't leave me." She whispered as she tried desperately to cry.  
  
She needed to cry, needed to feel something. Needed to feel the stinging tears sliding down her face she got accustomed to over the long hours of the two days. Some sign that told her she was alive. That she could feel anything else but pain. But thats all she felt.  
  
Ever so slowly, her mind and body shut down and she drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
And thats how Cordelia and Anya found her a few hours later. Buffy had forgotten completely about work and the last shoot today. Cordelia and Anya walked into her apartment after getting a key to it, and walked into her bedroom to find her head leaning against the wall, and her hands and legs curled up around her. She was completely out of it.  
  
" Buffy! Oh my God! Buffy!" Cordelia shouted as both of the ladies ran to her. Anya and Cordelia took in her appearence and grimaced.  
  
She looked horrible. A complete wreck. There were tired circles around her eyes, and were red, indicating she hadn't gotten any sleep in a while. Her yoga pants and singlet top were all ruffled and creased, and her hair was a mess.  
  
Both girls glanced at each other panicked, then began to shake Buffy gently.  
  
" Buffy! Wake up!" Anya almost screamed, her voice trembling from the scare she gave her.  
  
Buffys head moved slightly, and as she half opened her eyes she blinked a few times.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy whispered as the girls shared another glance at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"No, honey. Its Cordelia and Anya. Xander sent us to get you since you didn't show up for the shoot." Anya said.  
  
Buffys eyes opened tiredly. Her features frowning. She shook her head slowly back and forth.  
  
" No. I-I....can't." Buffy tired to project her voice as loud as she coul, but it came out in a whisper.  
  
" Buffy what happened to you? You look awful." Cordelia asked. Buffy glanced down at her clothes.  
  
" I can't Cordy. Please.... just leave. I need to be alone." Bufy said faintly.  
  
" The hell you do! Listen missy, we don't know what happened but you better have a darn good explanation for this! Now, come on! Were going to get you ready for work!" Anya said as her and Cordy grabbed her limp arms and lifted her up.  
  
" No." Buffy protested, but was too weak.  
  
" Have you eaten anything at all today? You look so thin!" Cordy yelled as they dragged her into the bathroom.  
  
" Now, you take a shower and we'll lay out your clothes and have a nice breakfast set up for you when you get out. " Anya said as they turned on the water to the shower, and headed out of the room.  
  
Buffy sighed and realised they were right. She needed to get better and stop mopping around, causing harm to herself. 'Perhaps a shower might help....' Buffy thought as she shedded her clothes and stood under the warm spray.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Anya and Cordelia had fed Buffy, got her dressed and were now arriving at the shoot for the day. The scenery was a cemetary, and Buffy didn't even bother to ask why they were there. She was far too tired.  
  
" We're here. Come on Buffy." Cordy said as she dragged her out of the limo. Buffy gazed around at the cemetary.  
  
It was very large, and ther were lush green willow trees surrounding the area. There was a gust of wind that blew, and her golden locks swayed in the wind as she saw a dark figure walking along in the distance. She took in a sharp breath of air as she continued to watch him.  
  
Spike.  
  
It had seemed like forever until she last saw him, and wasn't sure she was ready to face him yet. Or ever again. She saw him turn around and look at her, stopping in his tracks. He came running over and when he was only a mere feet away, Buffy found out her legs could work.  
  
'Need to get out of here. Need to get away from him.' She thought.  
  
"Buffy! Pet, I've been trying to-" She could hear Spike yelling as he was only a few feet away now. She ran past him, causing him to turn and look at her retreating form. "What the bloody...."  
  
Anya came up and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to her swiftly.  
  
" Don't mind her, Spike.Cordy and I found her in her apartment. Passed out on the floor, a complete wreck!" Anya said, shaking her head. Spike turned his head, watching her as she slowed her pace.  
  
" I-Is she....okay?" Spike asked, hoping he sounded cool and calm about it when he tried to mask his concern. His stomache was doing flips and it felt like he was going to break down once he saw her get out of the limo.  
  
He saw her silky hair wave in the wind and his breath hitched in his throat. His mind completely forgot about everything he did momentarily to her. And all he was thinking was ' I have to see her. I have to see if shes okay. Have to talk to her....hear her voice. Going crazy not hearing her voice.' Spike thought. But then she ran away as fast as she could and reality came washing over him, and smacking him hard on the head.  
  
" I don't know. Looked like she hasn't been eating or sleeping. Poor thing. What could of happened to do that to her?" Anya asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He frowned.  
  
'Me.' He held back his answer, slowly shrugging and walking off.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
All throughout the shoot Buffy hadn't given one smile, she didn't even look at him. Not one glance. Even when they were shooting, kissing and touching, she felt distant. Like a part of her wasn't there, and as if she didn't want to be there. Didn't want to be with him.  
  
Spike groaned and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. 'Cor she doesn't want to be with you, mate. You soddin broke her heart. Told her off. If I was her I would do the exact bloody thing to me.' Spike thought and suddenly fealt his chest tightening.  
  
As soon as Xander had called it quits for the day, Buffy jumped off of Spike and was about to turn away when he spoke up.  
  
"Nice work, luv." Spike tried and suppressed a smile. She stared at him blankly She just shrugged lightly.  
  
"Guess so." Buffy stated. 'Need to get away from him.' She tried to turn away again, but he grabbed her hand and forced her to turn to him.  
  
" I think we need to talk." Spike said softly.  
  
"Then don't think."Was her snide comment. He tightened his grip on her arm, pained by her words.  
  
" Buffy! Would you stop being like this." Spike said.  
  
" Let go of my arm." Buffy replied in a hurt whisper, looking into his eyes. Realisation seemed to flash in his mind as he looked down to his hand, still holding her arm tightly. He grew an apologetic look and dropped her hand immediately.  
  
"Sorry." He stated shamefully, looking at her face. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
" Yes." Buffy replied as he looked down again and went to take her hand warmly, but she pulled her hand back. "I wasn't talking about my arm."  
  
Spike looked at her and felt a strong pang in his chest again. He shut his eyes tightly, hearing her words. His jaw muscles clenched and unclenched.  
  
'Don't say anything. Don't look at her. She should be mad at you. She should make you feel this way. After what I did.' He kept reminding himself. His eyes fluttered open and noticed the empty spot that was before his eyes. She left.  
  
"Alright everybody! Go home, get ready! The party is in two hours! We'll all meet back at the building, and take the hall down." Xander instructed as everyone nodded and started to disappear.  
  
Spike looked around frantically, trying to spot Buffy, but couldn't see her. With one long heavy sigh, he gave up and headed off. Digging into his dusters for his cigarrettes.  
  
--------------------  
  
Two hours approached rapidly and now everyone was gathered in the lobby socializing and chit chatting about the shoot and its success. Everyone was there, except one person.  
  
Buffy.  
  
Spike had gotten dressed in a suit, as he was informed it was a formal last gathering. Ever since he arrived he started searching in the crowd with his eyes to find her. But she hadn't shown up yet. He would of seen her already.  
  
She could be in a crowd of a thousand people and he would spot her. He could always see her. Her scent, her golden hair, her green eyes, her immaculent beauty and compassion. Yep, he would of seen her already.  
  
Long minutes passed by and Spike was growing more worried with every passing second. His eyes kept scanning the crowd for her.....but no sign. He grabbed Cordy's arm and turned her around to him.  
  
"Where is she?" Spike asked impatiently. Concern riding in his voice.  
  
" Uh... B-Buffy?" Cordelia asked.  
  
" Yes. Where is she?" He repeated again. She winced at the strongness in his arm.  
  
" I-I don't know. She said she was coming." Cordelia stuttered nervously. He growled and let go of her.  
  
" Shes bloody 45 minutes late!" Spike groaned to himself. Cordelia shrugged and walked off towards Anya.  
  
" Relax, man. She'll be here." A male voice from behind him came. He whipped around to meet Xander's grin.  
  
" I don't know, mate. She seemed....... distant today." Spike sighed. Xander patted his back.  
  
" I noticed." Xander said giving him a stern look. Spike raised his eyebrows for him to continue. "I just don't get you two is all. One minute your ready to rip each others heads off, the next your all lovey-dovey-"  
  
"We were not 'lovey-dovey!' " Spike tried to protest.  
  
" Listen, I don't know what happened with you two.... but she seemed pretty depressed today. Shes a nice girl, and I don't want to see her hurt." Xander said.  
  
" Thats the last thing I want." Spike heaved, then turned toward Xander suddenly realised what he said. "Wait...how did you know that we...?"  
  
" Trust me, I know all the heated signs. Smiling at each other, you grinning like an idiot lately. Buffy blushing around you, and the love scenes were way too hot." Xander drew out. Spike nodded. Then, Xander added, "Not to mention I saw you kissing in the hall the other day......"  
  
Spike chuckled. 'Busted.' He thought. His grin suddenly broke out into a frown. There was a long silence between the two.  
  
" I messed up big time, mate." Spike said with a sigh.  
  
" Well, its nothing you probably can't fix." Xander shrugged.  
  
'If he only knew.' Spike thought.  
  
"Speaking of.....look at the babe in the golden dress." Xander said as he nudged Spike to look.  
  
Spike glanced at the doorway, and what he saw took his breath away and he swore his heart skipped a beat. Buffy just entered in the room. Her long, silk golden dress hung on her perfectly, accentuating her curves and slender body. Her tan skin and golden hair matched the color of her dress. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun at the back of her soft neck, while a few strands hung by her beautiful face. Her green eyes seemed to shimmer out in the crowd, but they looked like they held a certain sadness to them.  
  
He watched as Anya and Cordelia walked over to her and she began chatting and mingling with the people located in the room. As she began to move, Spikes heart started to slam against his rib cage with powerful thuds, and his palms turned sweaty.  
  
'God, shes beautiful.' Spike thought, never taking his eyes off hers.  
  
Xander shook his head slowly and walked away, leaving the bleached man in awe.  
  
Buffys eyes accidentally landed on his and held them for a moment before a sad smile took over her elegant features and she looked away, distracting her attention on a passing guest.  
  
Spike frowned and shuffled his feet in the carpet, before walking off to a couple of people in the corner of the room.  
  
-------------------  
  
When Buffy saw Spike, her mind shut down and went on overload at the same time. He made her shiver and tingle and want to cry at the same time, from just staring at her. His weak soft smile sent flashes in her mind of him grinning at her, smiling, and doing that cocky smirk of his. She looked away from him, holding back the tears shimmering in her eyes, blinking them away.  
  
He looked so good. So handsome, strong, and sexy in that suit. Cordelia and Anya's words drained out of her mind while she tried to distract herself from looking at him again.  
  
'Why had I come at all?! Why couldn't I of just stayed home, like I planned to do?!' Buffy mentally cursed herself.  
  
"Will you excuse me?" Buffy asked as the woman nodded, and Buffy walked off, grabbing a glass of wine from a passing waiter.  
  
She sipped at the thick liquid burning her throat as it went down. She had drunk it down in one long gulp. She walked out into the hall and noticed a few of the blown up pictures from past shoots. They must of done it for the party.  
  
She stayed still in her spot for a moment, closing her eyes and trying to remember the delicious memory that was infront of her. A warm hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance. The figure came beside her, glancing at the photo.  
  
" S' nice. Guess we work well together, luv." Spike said. She gave him a sideways glance and then kept her eyes on the picture.  
  
"Yeah." She replied weakly. Spike turned, and in one swift movement was infront of her.  
  
" You look beautiful tonight." Spike spoke softly. She closed her eyes for a second, draining his voice in.  
  
'No! No! Need to walk away. Can't be here, with him. Can't hear his voice. Not while hes saying this....' She made a dash to move, but he turned her around to him.  
  
" Don't run from me, please." His plea came out desperate. She winced at the tenderness in his voice. But it soon replaced with anger.  
  
" Me?! You're the one whos running from me!" Buffy hissed in a bitter whisper. "You say you believe in love, but then when its given to you, you run! I don't know what your problem is.... but I'm damn sick of caring!"  
  
" Then don't." He replied just as cruelly. Her hand come up instantly, smacking him across the cheek, leaving a light red mark.  
  
" I wouldn't if I didn't love you so damn much!" Buffy shut her eyes briefly calming her tone. "I don't want to feel like this."  
  
His anger immediately melted away, the pain on his face momentarily forgotten at her vunerable and weak voice.  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
" Make it stop." She interrupted in a plea. A tear sliding down her face.  
  
" Wha'?" Spike asked confused.  
  
" Make the hurting stop." She almost begged, her voice becoming in pants. " Make the pain stop, Spike. Please. It feels like I can't breathe..." She sobbed. " It hurts so much...." She said breaking out in crying.  
  
Spike stood frozen infront of her, watching her almost cry to the ground. His mind went blank, and he panted for air desperately. It was killing him, seeing her like this. Seeing her hurt.....cry. He wanted to hold her, wrap his arms around her, soothe her. But couldn't. Just stared down at her with wide sad eyes.  
  
She managed to gain her composure and look up at him. He suddenly found his voice.  
  
" I can't make it stop." He said shaking his head. New confidence rose in her as she stood. Her eyes cold as steel.  
  
" Why not? You made it start." Buffy said shakily.  
  
" I know."  
  
" No! You don't know!" Buffy yelled.  
  
" I don't want us to end this way, Buffy." Spike said.  
  
" You can't always get what you want." Buffy said.  
  
"I-"  
  
" Everyone gather in the dining area! The food is about to be served!" Xander yelled, disrupting this painful conversation.  
  
Buffy thanked heaven for Xander. Wiping her eyes desperately, she walked off to the gathering people in the dining area.  
  
Spike inhaled and exhaled deeply. Trying to get control. After a moment, he strode towards the others.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Now everyone, settle down, settle down." Xander's voice shouted to all the people seated around the table. It was soon quiet, complete attention to him. "Now I would like to present a toast." He said gripping his glass and raising it, along with everyone else. " To a successful job well done, and a wonderful time doing it!" Xander shouted with a smile.  
  
Everyone raised their glasses, and tapped them together in the center of the long table.  
  
"Here here!" Some people shouted.  
  
" I would most like to thank Buffy and Spike for all their hard work, and having them be the hottest couple the world will see!" Xander joked as everyone took another swig of their wine and champaigne. " Now I believe Buffy would like to say some words...."  
  
A dumbstruck Buffy turned red, shaking her head in surprise.  
  
" I-I do?" She asked. Xander nodded, pleading her with his eyes.  
  
" Yes you would." Xander said winking.  
  
"Right....yeah, I would." Buffy lied as she stood up with her glass.  
  
She glanced around the table, everyone fell silent and all eyes were on her. She took a big gulp in her throat before speaking.  
  
" I...uh... would like to say thank you to Xander for being an awesome director, and taking it easy on us. To Anya who helped along with the more....physical attributes and being a good friend to me. Cordelia, for designing the fabulous clothes and being there. Andrew, for making one heck of a moca with cream." She stared at the blonde head smiling at him.  
  
" And to Spike." She dreaded this part, but knew she had to. " You and I had our problems at first to say the least, but as we got to know each other more, I found a cool person beyond all that leather," A small chuckle escaped everyones lips, " And you turned out to be a really good friend and I'm going to miss you so much. And I know this is probably the last time we see each other..." Buffy's voice cracked a little at the last part.  
  
Everyone around thought she was being polite and platonic, but the only people without a smile on was him. He knew she wasn't lying and she meant it in a different way.  
  
"I'm sorry....I have to..." Buffy cleared her throat, trying to gain back some confidence and strength.  
  
'Come on, Buffy. Don't cry. Don't get like that.' She inwardly prayed to herself.  
  
Without another word, Buffy ran out of the room and straight for the doors.  
  
Everyone fell silent, glancing at one another, wondering why the blonde had rushed out like that. Spike looked down at his lap.  
  
"I'll go see if shes okay." Cordelia said getting up, Spikes arm pulled her back down.  
  
" No. I will." He said as Anya and Xander looked at him. Xander just smiled and nodded. He stood up.  
  
" Go get her, man." He heard Xander whisper while exiting the room.  
  
He glanced around at the halls looking desperately around for her. He ran straight to the doors, pearing out the glass but seeing no one.  
  
With a sigh, he ran out the door to go back to his apartment.  
  
---------------------------  
  
" Buffy! Open the soddin door!" She heard Spike yell from out in the hall. She thanked whatever sense she had left in he that she remembered to lock the door behind her.  
  
She groaned and shouted back. "No!"  
  
'God, why doesn't he just give up already?! Hes been out there for ten minutes!' Not answering him the first five minutes, you think he would of gotten the hint. But he kept banging, knowing she was in there. He was going to wake all her neighbors on the same floor if she didn't answer. That or get someone to open the door, but she couldn't see him, so she just kept yelling muffled 'no's and 'go away.'  
  
" I'm not leaving until we bloody talk!" His aggrevated voice shouted.  
  
" We're talking. Now go away!" Buffy screamed to the door.  
  
She heard him bang once, twice, and three times. Cursing and muttering something under her breath, she made her way to the door.  
  
" For the last time! Leave me-" Buffy said swinging the door open to reveal an empty hall. "Alone." She whispered with a frown. He left.  
  
She shut the door firmly, heading off to bed. She stopped in her tracks when she realised something.  
  
The shoot was now completely over. Finished. Her work was done, and there was nothing....or no one to keep her here in New York. She had to go back home. That meant she wouldn't see Spike any more. Tonight was the last time. The.very.last.time.  
  
That thought pained her in her chest deeply. Would he go before her? Would they ever see each other again? Should she leave first? She weighed her options.  
  
Yep, not a thing to keep her here.  
  
With a silent decision made, she walked back in her bedroom, pulling out her suitcase and bag.  
  
By this time tomorrow..... she would be home. In her house. Alone.  
  
Good bye New York.  
  
And most importantly......  
  
Good bye Spike.  
  
__________________  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope ya liked the chapter. Tried my best at the heart-ache angst thing. Hope it didn't suck. Might help if you were listening to a slow or sad song. Anyway, only 2 more chapters left. I think. Spuffy is coming soon! Don't worry!  
  
Thanks to SpoilerBabe for the cemetary thing. She requested it twice, so I put it in. Thanks!  
  
Please Review!! 


	17. Gone With You

Gone With You  
  
A/N: Alright.... next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just use.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model in the business, is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music. They will be king and queen of the year....but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
__________________  
  
Spike stared up at the plain white ceiling of his room. He didn't know how long he had been staring at it, or why he was staring up at it. But he was. He wanted to let out a chuckle from how ridiculous he must look. Sitting sprawled out upon his bed, not bothering to get under the covers, and looking like he was death himself.  
  
He didn't know what time it was. Hell, he didn't even care. The only thing he was aware of was he was seeing her. Her beautiful face. Flashing in his mind.  
  
It was quiet all around him, and wished someone could be there with him. Not just someone, Buffy.  
  
'And if I weren't such a stupid git, she could be here with you right now. Laughing, smiling, driving me crazy.'  
  
He glanced sideways, and noticed some light rays shining through his window. He stuck out his hand and let the rays shine on his hand.  
  
' God, even sodden sunshine makes me think of her! Bloody wanker!'  
  
He rolled his limp body out of the shadows on his bed, and stepped infront of his window.  
  
He reached a hand out, lightly placing it on the blinds. He hesitated for a moment, as if praying it would still be day outside. Still be shining. With one quick draw of breath, he pulled the blinds up and suddenly his room was no longer black, but filled with beaming light.  
  
He had to squint his eyes a little from the sudden change in atmosphere, but then gained composure and closed his eyes, as if letting the rays drown into him.  
  
Spike opened his eyes, and gazed about his room. Messy wasn't the word. Empty liquor bottles everywhere, completely drained of its content, clothes were laid about, and empty fast food cartons covered his table. He had been there the entire night, just writing. And it didn't help any if he had gotten piss drunk.  
  
He figured he hadn't gotten a chance to write as of late, considering his predicament with the shoot and Buffy. And thats what made him write. Buffy. He couldn't get her out of his mind, so he decided to put it down on paper.  
  
He walked over to the crumpled sheets of paper, and gathered them neatly into a pile, making a mental note to show them to the band later on, and practice the cords.  
  
"Stupid....bloody....buggerin'....." Spike cursed himself, searching for the right word.  
  
'Get her out of your soddin mind! You wanted this, remember?! You did this! It was the right thing to bloody do!' Spike thought to himself, walking over to his closet.  
  
'Then why does it hurt so much?.....' His inner monologue debated.  
  
'Because you broke her heart and feel guilty!' He protested.  
  
' Broke her heart....or yours?' His inner devil bit back. Spike groaned loudly, pulling a shirt over his head.  
  
'This is crazy I am not having a conversation with myself!' He shook his head.  
  
He was seriously boarding on insanity right about now. Can women do that to you? He wondered. Well...this woman can. He let out a chuckle from his throat. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
Spike froze. Was it her? He ran to his mirror, ran his hands through his tousled locks, and ran over to the door.  
  
With one deep breath, he swung the door open.  
  
"Bloody hell. What do you want whelp?" Spike groaned, looking at the brunette infront of him.  
  
" Oh ya' know.... was just in the neighborhood." Xander shrugged.  
  
" Oh so this neighborhood happened to be right infront of my hotel, up three floors and right down the hall?" Spike smirked, ushering the man inside.  
  
" Well....no. Not exactly. Just came by to see if-"  
  
" If me and Buffy worked things out." Spike finished for him. Xander nodded. "Well let me give you the short version. No." Spike said, plopping down on the sofa.  
  
" Oh. What happened? I thought you went after her last night?" Xander asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
" I did. She wouldn't talk to me." He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I really done it this time mate."  
  
"Hey, hey now Mr. Negative." Xander said, patting his shoulder. "You don't know that. Just don't give up." Spike jolted out of his seat and started pacing infront of him.  
  
"Give up?! Bloody hell! Thats the problem! I *did* give up! I let her.... go." Spike said, trying to calm the emotion now rising in his voice.  
  
"Go? Shes right down the hall-"  
  
"No. I meant...." Spike stopped pacing. "She said she loved me." He admitted, covering his face with his hands.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Xander?..." Spike asked, raising his eyes to the quiet man. Xander was looking at him dumbfounded. He watched the man for a moment or two, and then watched as a smile broke from his lips. He jumped up.  
  
" Well then whats the problem?!" Xander asked. Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
" Good question." Spike said sitting back down. "I-I just...... don't think I love her." Spike said slumping down. He raised his head to the man still smiling.  
  
"Sure you don't." Xander said with a mischevious smile.  
  
"I don't! I-I....." Spike sat back up straight now. After a few seconds of inner debate, he added, his voice raspy, "I can't love her."  
  
" Can't or won't?" Xander bit out. Taking a sigh, he continued. "Listen, man. I don't know whats been going on with you two. But it sounds like you already do love her.....but won't admit it to yourself."  
  
" I don't love her." Spike said, jumping up and crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
  
" Do too." Xander sing songed.  
  
" Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Oh, this is bloody ridiculous! I am not going to bloody defend myself with you!" Spike screamed aggrevated. Xander smirked.  
  
" Just cause your going to loose."  
  
" Am not!" Spike protested.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
" A- stop that!" Spike shouted. Xander obliged. "Are not." Spike said one last time. Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then why is your place a mess? And why do you look like you haven't gotten any sleep in days?" Xander questioned. "Or how come you invited her to the club to watch you play? Yeah, Anya found out. And you haven't shacked up with anyone since you met her!" Xander pointed an accusing finger at him. "And you were her escort at that shin-dig a few nights ago! Yeah buster, it was all over the headlines!"  
  
There came no response as Xander backed Spike up onto the couch. He remained silent, processing all the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
" I don't know." Came his weak reply. Xander walked over to his door and put his hand on it. He turned around to him, still smirking.  
  
" I think you do." And with that, he was gone. Shutting the door behind him.  
  
Spike sat there like a tamed puppy on the couch, afraid to move because his master might come back. Gaining control back some of his pride and manliness, Spike snorted and looked around. "What does he know?" He said cooly.  
  
His face fell after a few minutes of thought.  
  
'What *does* he know? I mean....I can't...I've only.... but I was such... oh fuck.' Spike panicked, resuming his pacing.  
  
'Oh no, no, no. I do. I do love her! I love Buffy!' As soon as the revelation crossed through his mind, his frown resumed its place. 'Great, forgot one thing, she hates you now! You broke her heart.'  
  
The door opened swiftly a crack, and Xanders head peered in again.  
  
"By the way, don't give up this time. Go. And good luck." Xander wished, and shut the door.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Not going." A moment of silence fell around himself. "I'm not going." He repeated, trying to convince himself.He sighed." Oh who am I kidding? I'm going!" He grinned and ran over to his door.  
  
Without another glance back, he opened his door and ran out straight to her room. he lifted a hesitant hand, and stopped it right before it knocked on the door. 'What am I going to say? Hi, Buffy. I know I royally screwed you over for the past couple of days, but guess what? I just realized I love you?!'  
  
No that won't do. He shut his eyes for a minute, repeating in his head. 'Don't give up. Just do it.'  
  
Not another thought crossed his mind as he lifted his hand yet again, and knocked on the door once.  
  
No answer.  
  
Twice.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Three times.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Spike's breathing became rapid with worry, as he began pounding on the door fiercely. He backed up and dug inside his pocket for something. "Aha!" He screamed in triumphment as he clutched one of Buffy's pins for her hair in his hand.  
  
She had left it at his place and he had been remembering to return it. He bent down on the floor, and slid the pin into the door hole. Twisting and turning it masterfully, he heard a little click and he turned the knob. The door swung open.  
  
Spike froze as he observed the area infront of him. Where is she? Spike slowly rose to his feet. He stumbled into the room slowly, spinning around.  
  
"Buffy?" He choked the word out, as if hoping for an answer.  
  
All of her stuff was gone. Nothing was here left of her. But he had to keep looking.  
  
'She has to be here! She can't just.....leave me.' His thoughts suddenly gave his legs power, and he ran to her bedroom, pushing open the doors.  
  
The bed was made neatly, and it was empty. Completely empty. He took one step into the room.  
  
"No." Spike whispered shaking his head in dibelief.  
  
His heart was pounding in his body, slamming against his rib cage, screaming no! But his mind was blank, saying yes.  
  
He walked over to the bed and saw the only thing that remained of her. A small red presence, lying on her pillow. He covered it with his hand, and lifted the red rose he had given her a few days back.  
  
The world stopped as he gazed down at it. He closed his eyes, shutting them tightly. Unaware of the water substance cascading down his cheeks.  
  
He bawled his hand in a fist, and then let his arms drop to his sides weakly. Watching the rose fall slowly to the ground. Along with his heart.  
  
With one last look around, he made for the door. 'Maybe I can still catch her.' Although he knew it was a ridiculous idea, he had to try. He had to try anything. He couldn't give up on this....on her.  
  
Spike ran out of her room, and down the hall to the stairs. Sod the elevator, he had no time.  
  
He ran as fast as his mortal legs could go down the black steps. Reaching the floor he broke off into a sprint to the lobby.  
  
Her car was gone. No limo around. He ran out to the street, praying he would just walk out and she would be waiting for him.  
  
He stepped out into the now cloudy sky. It was cold out, and dark. Very dark. He turned his back on the speeding road, and began to sob lightly.  
  
Shes gone.  
  
He sniffled and glanced up at the thundery sky. Shadows of clouds came together, blocking out the sun. He shut his eyes, and started to pray to God.  
  
As an answer, a drop of water fell on his upturned face. His eyes fluttered open and observed the falling droplets on his face.  
  
And he stood there. Seconds, minutes, hours. He wasn't sure. He didn't care. All he could feel was his heart breaking, and the cool moist coming down more powerfully now.  
  
After a while, he made his way back into the hotel, soaking wet and miserable. He didn't care of the old lady giving him odd looks, or the passing strangers whispering about him. Spike walked over to the front desk.  
  
"Er....uh....h-hello, Mr. Johnson." The man asked, eyeing him apprehensively. "How may I help you?"  
  
" Just here to check out. Can you have a limo ready for me in an hour?" Spike replied. The man shook his head.  
  
"Of course, sir." He said as Spike turned around, but then one last idea crossed his mind as he turned slowly back to the man. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
" Uh.... yeah. Did someone leave a message for me, maybe?" He asked gently.  
  
" Let me check." The boy answered, and began searching the desk. "Aha! Yes! Here it is. Miss Summers left this for you." The man beamed, holding up a white envelope.  
  
Spike smiled and reached for the envelope.  
  
"Thanks." Spike said, as he walked away.  
  
Once far enough away in private, in his room, he sat down on his couch. 'Better to sit.' He thought as he tore the top open.  
  
He peered inside of it, and took out the object it contained. He picked it up and held it infront of his face. The necklace he gave her. His goldilocks.  
  
Pouring water on fire. Acid on a burn.  
  
This hurt like hell.  
  
He held the chain tightly in his hands, before throwing it across his room madly. Plopping his head in his lap, tears spilling out. The only thing drilling into his brain was the love for her. He let her go. She was gone.  
  
She was gone.  
  
And she took his heart with her.  
  
_________________________  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope I haven't lost ya. School and what not.... been a real pain. But at last I have updated. Alright..... one more chapter left, and possibley an epilogue. So sad right? *tear* tear. lol. Well I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Tell me what ya think!  
  
Please Review!! 


	18. Some Things Never Change

Some Things Never Change  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Wow thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! Love you all!  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: So I was all 'Do too.' And Joss was all like 'Do not!' And I was so 'Do too!' And he says 'I own Spike! ME!' And I'm like 'Yeah...well that wont stop me.' And then he calls security like thats going to scare me! *nervous laugh and glances around* 'Umm... honey? You can come out from under your covers... their gone.' *Peaks head out of blankets* 'I knew that.'  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music. They will be King and Queen of the year.... but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
______________________  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Buffy was sound asleep in her bed and didn't hear the door swinging open in her room, nor the person walking into it. Suddenly, the room was bathed of shining sunlight causing Buffys eyes to open wearily.  
  
" Good morning!" One of the maids shouted, while walking over towards Buffy's bed. Once she reached it, she threw the covers completely off the snuggled blonde.  
  
"Whats so good about it? And I'm not done sleeping yet!" Buffy shouted as she tried to capture the stolen blankets. There was a loud sigh from the lady.  
  
"Listen darling, you know I'm here for you no matter what, but ever since you got back from New York you seem down and depressed. I don't know what happened but its time to get over it. You can't spend your whole life mopping around."  
  
Buffy rolled over on her side to talk to her. "Why not? Lifes out to screw you anyway." She grumbled.  
  
" Honey.... Oh! I have an idea! Why don't you go out shopping today with Willow? That always cheers you up." She suggested.  
  
" I don't know...." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh come on. It will be fun. And who knows? You might meet Mr. Right while you're out." The maid said in a sing-song voice before leaving the room.  
  
"I already have." Buffy mumbled to herself. "Ya know.... maybe shes right. I need to go out and have some fun.... time to get over it...him." Buffy mused.  
  
'Yeah right.' Her brain bit back.  
  
Buffy stood out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe. After dressing in a pair of jeans and a tank top she walked over to her sofa and flopped down on it. She was about to turn on the television when her cell phone rang.  
  
Buffy held her mini phone in her small hands. It was Willow. She opted to throw it out of the window...but decided she better not. It was definetely a bad idea to have told her all the details about her and Spike. Every last detail.  
  
She was just so depressed the first few days and Willow had visited her and she couldn't lie anymore. Plus it felt good to get everything out in the open. That is, until she kept calling making sure she was okay, and sending her mountains of chocolate.  
  
Which the last part she didn't mind too much. But enough was enough.  
  
"Hey." Buffy answered after a few rings.  
  
"Oh my goddess!" Came the squeeky reply. Buffy grimaced and held the phone a few inches away form her ear.  
  
"Three things Will. One, ow. Two, I think if you do that one more time I will be forced to strangle you and three, what?" Buffy asked.  
  
" You are on every magazine cover this side of Kalamazoo!" Willow shouted again.  
  
"Will have you been drinking coffee again? 'Cause I told you that you and coffee were unmixy things." Buffy said.  
  
She could almost see the eye roll come from the redhead on the other line.  
  
" No, I haven't been drinking coffee again. And in my defense that was only one time-" Willow replied after a long dramatic sigh.  
  
"Okay getting off topic here." Buffy asked, getting a little impatient.  
  
" Sorry. But the shoot has been a huge hit! I mean from Cosmo to Seventeen, Twist to Victoria's Secret, Vogue to Women! You are everywhere girl! I've checked your stats and ratings too! Since it all came out you have gone up 40% in the popularity scale!" Willow gushed.  
  
"Yay?" Buffy said, rather a question than a statement. She didn't sound enthusiastic or happy at all.  
  
"Definetely yay! Come on... make with the yayness. Snoopy dance or something. Why am I the only one whooping? Join in with the whoops here, Buff." Willow said.  
  
" Whoop." Buffy tried, but a second later laughed at her pathetic attempt. "I'm sorry Will. Thats great, it really is but.... I'm not in the mood for celebrity boosting or popularity polls right now."  
  
There was a pause before Willow spoke.  
  
" Its about Spike, huh?" The redhead asked, dropping her tone to a soft dramatic.  
  
" No, no." Buffy denied with a dismissive hand. There was another pause. "Kind of.... maybe... yes." Buffy admitted, sulking down in her seat.  
  
" Buffy....." Willow said in a comforting tone.  
  
"No its fine. I'm fine. I just gotta get over it. Its over." Buffy said. "But thats just it! I don't think theres anyone else out there for *me*. I thought... I am.... I still love him." Buffy droned.  
  
"There is still someone out there for you Buffy. It may not be him but hes out there. Somewhere." Willow said.  
  
" Maybe I am supposed to be alone forever." Buffy said.  
  
"No-"  
  
"I mean if you think about it there aren't an even number of everyone out there right? So there has to be like one person left over to be cast aside with no partner. I am her. Buffy the loner."  
  
" No! Come on. You're pretty, nice, considerate, smart, funny and a great friend and person." Willow said.  
  
" Then why doesn't anyone love me?" Buffy asked with a frown, blinking the tears away. Willow sighed.  
  
" I love you." Willow said, smiling on the other line. "I mean...in a whole friendship kind of way... cause I'm not like that. Not that theres anything wrong with that! I mean...er, with Oz. I am with Oz." Willow stuttered. Buffy laughed at her friends noncoherent ramblings.  
  
" I know Will. Thanks. How are you and Oz doing anyhow?" Buffy asked, praying for a change of subject or she will be reduced to a crying and sniffing Buffy. A Buffy who watched Lifetime movies and eats tons of chocolate. Like recently.  
  
" Oh Buffy.... hes so cool! I mean hes with a band! A-and plays bass.... and hes funny and cute and smart. And we can talk about anything. Well me mostly talk and he mostly listens...but still. I really like him." Willow beamed.  
  
"Thats great Wills. I'm happy for you, I really am." Buffy said.  
  
" Oh! I almost forgot. I scheduled an exclusive interview with 'E' today. Around four-ish so that leaves plenty of time for us to go shopping and get pampered." Willow said.  
  
" Great, another interview. Fine. But...why would I get 'pampered' for an interview?" Buffy asked.  
  
" Well... I just thought that you would like a day out with your gal. Shopping and goodies. What'da ya say? Hmm?"Willow asked.  
  
"Sure. Bye." Buffy said and cut the call.  
  
With a deep breath she turned on her television. Only to see.....him. Hollywood Access is doing an interview with him and his band. Buffy groaned.  
  
" Okay, t.v. not so safe." Buffy said to herself as she flipped the screen off. "I know, radio." She said while turning on her stereo.  
  
[Number three on our countdown is a new single by Screaming Silence! Heres their latest hit 'Goodnight Sweet Girl'! ]  
  
Buffy heard the VJ say. She closed her eyes as his beautiful lyrics and voice drown into her.  
  
God, how she missed his voice. Sexy, cool, calm and sensual.  
  
Visions of that night at the club flooded through her mind as she turned her stereo off.  
  
"Bad, bad idea. Horrible idea. Radio not so safe." Buffy whispered.  
  
Of course she could check magazines, but that would only have pictures of them. Maybe she should go outside, but with the luck she was having there would be a fifty foot billboard with their faces plastered on it.  
  
Just her luck.  
  
----------------------  
  
A few hours later, Buffy and Willow had managed to hit almost every shop located in L.A. But Buffy had drawn the line in Bloomingdales after spending more money than two cars most likely. Now they were driving down the boulevard, making their way to the interview for the day.  
  
"I can not believe we spent that much money!" Buffy appalled.  
  
" Yeah we got our badselves down and dirty in the cash department. We sure do know how to spend a pretty penny when we want to." Willow said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah but don't be surprised if I ask you to spot me a twenty for gas sometimes." Buffy joked.  
  
" Oh please Ms. Rich and Famous. I'm sure by the end of the day you'll have earned twice as much as what we spent with all the magazines out." Willow said as they pulled up to a small building.  
  
"Uh... not the best place for a celebrity interview. Will, are you sure we have the right address?" Buffy asked gazing at the dimly lit place.  
  
"Positive." Willow said as she put on the break and they both clambered out of the car.  
  
Buffy started inside when noticing her companion was missing in action next to her. She turned around but the redhead was gone.  
  
"Okay...." Buffy drew out with a curious brow. With a deep frown and shrug she entered the building.  
  
Buffy walked down the dark hall. Everything about this place is screaming ' Somethings not right! Run! Don't go in! Get out while you still can!' But Buffy kept on walking down.  
  
Things were eery and quiet. Too quiet for Buffy's likeing. Shouldn't there be a person to greet her at the door or at a desk? Some cameras perhaps? Or any sign of human life would be nice....  
  
"Uh...h-hello?..." Buffy's raspy voice croaked out. "Willow? Anyone?..."  
  
Silence.  
  
Buffy's footsteps seemed to get louder with every step. 'Potentially warning any killer their next victim is about! Oh great job Buffy! Go with the chunky heels screaming 'kill me now!' ' Buffy thought.  
  
As she reached the end of the hallway, the world seemed to go in slow motion. Like a movie slowed down.  
  
Once she turned sharply on her heel, she entered the dark room.  
  
There was only one source of light in the room. A candle was set next to a blood red rose on a small table in the middle of the room. As Buffy walked a few more feet in she knew it wasn't just any candle.  
  
It was a vanilla candle. Just one resembling her scent. Buffy strode over to the table and picked up the rose.  
  
'What is going on?'  
  
"Hello? Is someone there?" Buffy tried again, only it came out as a whisper. Her heart was leaping in her chest and beating a thousand times per second. Her stomach felt flat and twisted at the same time... and some familiar presence was in the room.  
  
She knew someone must be here.  
  
Buffy turned and thought she saw a shadow figure but it could have been her imagination. Or was it?  
  
Suddenly, one light flickered on behind Buffy. And it was shining on a figure standing in the corner of the room. Buffy spun around and came face to face with-  
  
"Spike?" Buffy breathed heavily at the man a few feet away from her.  
  
But he didn't say anything. He just took a step forward. And another, and another until he was right infront of her.  
  
Buffy was confused to say the least. It was as if she was trapped in some odd alternate universe. And she was watching this happen.  
  
Spike turned his head toward something hanging on the wall across the room. He handed her the candle and motioned for her to go to it. She took the candle with a shakey hand.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Shh luv. Just go." Spike said placing a hnd on the small of her back.  
  
She looked to where he was pointing. She gave him a sideways glance before walking over to the object on the wall. She lifted her candle to see it and almost dropped it on the spot.  
  
There, hanging on the wall was a banner. A huge banner. With every photo they have ever taken together, some on set and some off. She read the words on top and it said 'A picture is worth a thousand words, but ours are worth a thousand more.' She moved the light downwards to read the subscription at the bottom. It read-  
  
"I love you, Buffy." Buffy spoke the words written very carefully to herself. Very carefully and slowly. She heard Spike chuckle and knew he was right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear:  
  
" Hey, thats my line, luv." Spike said in her ear. Buffy smiled softly, but never turning to face him.  
  
"Well you know me. Never one to wait my turn. So impatient." Buffy said cooly, earning another laugh from him.  
  
"Not to mention stubborn, spoiled, and impossible." Spike added dryly. Buffy swatted him in the arm.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Bint."  
  
" Ass."  
  
Spike spun her around then, squeezing her upper arms with his hands.  
  
" Do you ever give up?" Spike asked with a smile.  
  
" Never." Buffy replied lowly, locking eyes with him.  
  
God how she missed his eyes! And his face, and his touch. She missed him. She took his hand in hers and realized she was still head over heels in love with this man. And no matter how many miles she put between them, she never stopped loving him.... and she never could.  
  
" Me neither." Spike said gripping her hands and smashing his lips on hers.  
  
His taste. She missed that most of all. But she would never forget it and she craved it so much over these past few weeks. And it felt so right to kiss him. And she never wanted to let go.  
  
Spike lifted her off the ground and spun her around, not breaking the mind blowing kiss.  
  
Just at that moment all the lights flickered on and whistles, whoots and cheering could be heard. Buffy broke the kiss when she heard camera shots going off.  
  
With her arms still wrapped around Spike's neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, she glanced toward the direction of the noise and smiled brightly.  
  
Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia, and Anya were all standing next to a camera with beaming smiles and still cheering and whistling.  
  
Buffy turned her head back to Spike and gave him a peck on the lips before jumping off of him. He grinned and took her hand, leading them to the waiting people.  
  
"Willow.... you had something to do with this?" Buffy tried to sound stern but she couldn't hide her happiness. Willow blushed and looked guilty for a moment.  
  
"Well you were miserable, and I talked to Oz who said Spike was just as miserable. Then I contacted Xander and we all got to talking and concocted a plan." Willow said, linking arms with Oz.  
  
"And of course once Xander told us we just had to come and see the blonde duo reunite!" Cordelia said.  
  
" Enough chit chat. I reserved you a room at the nearest motel just in case...." Willow said as she handed Spike the keys.  
  
With one more look to the people, Spike picked up Buffy. You didn't have to tell him twice.  
  
"Well nice seeing you all again. But me and m' lady best be going." Spike said as he rushed out with Buffy.  
  
Everyone who remained in the room glanced at each other with approving nods.  
  
"Its about damn time." Anya said shaking her head.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was a very difficult time waiting to get to the motel. Spike was ready to take her in the car for all he cared. He wanted her and thats all that mattered. And she was his now. Forever. And he loved her more then anything in the world.  
  
The door to the room burst open and the blondes were instantly all over each other. They were in a steamy kiss when Spike was moving her backwards to the bed, she broke the kiss as she sat down at the end of the bed.  
  
" I wanted you so much." Buffy said while he crawled on top of her.  
  
" I missed you so bloody much." Spike whispered huskily, kissing her neck. " I couldn't think, couldn't sleep...." Spike said as he pushed her down laying flat on the mattress. "Just wanted to feel you.... touch you.... I missed your scent baby. I love you."  
  
It was getting hard to concentrate with the things he was doing to her. The things he was saying. So she just let go.  
  
---------------------  
  
A few hours later they were breathing heavy in a sweaty heap on the bed. Buffy was curled in Spike's side. She let a contented sigh escape her lips, along with a smile.  
  
She thought she was going to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Wow." Buffy breathed, running her fingers down his heaving chest,drawing patterns.  
  
" Just....wow?" Spike smirked, brushing a lock of gold out of her face.  
  
" Okay really wow. The wow-est?"Buffy giggled.  
  
" Is that even a word, luv?" He asked with a chuckle.  
  
" No, but I don't do ego- stroking. Just have to get your male jollies and gloats somewhere else." Buffy said, mimicking Willow's 'resolve face.'  
  
" Well you got to give me something here, pet. With sucking my glory moment away earlier and what not." Spike said with a wave of his hand. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
" Well if it makes you feel any better, your welcome to tell me over and over again." Buffy said as she snuggled into his side more.  
  
" Will do, luv. 'Sides, now that I got you I'm never letting you go. Ever." Spike said squeezing her tightly. "Looks like your stuck with me forever, goldilocks."  
  
" Forever?" Buffy asked joyfully.  
  
" And ever." Spike confirmed with a smirk.  
  
Buffy raised her head from his chest to look him in the eye.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Good. Now stop moving, trying to get snuggly here." Buffy said moving into him more. Spike rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
" Bitch."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Did you just call me a loser?" Spike grinned down at his blushing blonde, laughing from how pathetic her supposedly cold shoulder was.  
  
" Oh, shut up." Buffy laughed closing her eyes.  
  
However, some things never change.  
  
______________________  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh! Its like....over! Only the Epilogue to go! Can you believe it? Wow. Well, just wanted to thank everyone who made this fic possible with your reviews and e-mails and such. They meant so much to me. You guys rock. Hope you'll stay tuned for the Epilogue next.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Meant a lot to me through this whole story!! This is the last chapter obviously... *tear*tear.... and I decided to finally write after watching the season premiere of Angel, about a mere 10 minutes ago. Yay Spikes back!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Spike then I wouldn't be here right now typing down all my fantasies, now would I? I'de be living them hehe.  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers- a fresh, upcoming model in the business is hired to do an intimate photo shoot with Spike Johnson, the hottest thing in music. They will be King and Queen of the year.... but does hatred and desire turn them into the couple of the year? B/S  
  
______________  
  
3 Years Later  
  
" I can't believe you did that!" Buffy shrieked, stopping and looking about the room.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Cordelia yelled in horror.  
  
"Were you even thinking at all?" Willow chimed in.  
  
" Men! Its so like them! Rush, rush, rush!" Anya added.  
  
The four of the women glanced back over to the three guilty looking men.  
  
" Bloody hell. Calm down! I only furnished one bloody room!" Spike yelled back in defense.  
  
"I think it looks nice." Xander supported, gaining death glares from all of the women population. "Er, I mean.... horrible, horrible. Bad." Xander quickly amended.  
  
"I think its cool." Oz said.  
  
Buffy snorted. "Oh yes, because an all leather room just screams feminine." She retorted sarcastically.  
  
" Well we had to do something while you bloody birds were off shoppin'!" Spike said defiantley crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, to furnish our new home! Not to come home and have it all.... furnished." Buffy shuddered looking at the leather black couches and curtains.  
  
" And just how big does a mans television have to be?" Willow said referring to the rather large set up against the far end of the wall.  
  
All three men glanced at each other and shrugged simutaneously.  
  
All four girls shook their heads and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Okay, we're going to go make lunch and then we'll talk about this later." Buffy said as she picked up the bags she just recently set on the floor and trouncing off into the kitchen with her companions following.  
  
"So Buff... how's married life treating ya' ?" Cordy asked once they were all packed into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy and Spike dated for a few months until they finally decided to tie the knot a while back. Spike had moved into Buffy's floor in L.A for a bit, until they finally decided to get their own house. She had always wanted a house with a riverfront near the beach, so Spike had managed to get them a beautiful two story one with the ocean in their front yard. Literally.  
  
The beach was a mere walk down their hill and its the most beautiful place to be. Buffy had instantly fell in love with it. Their first night in the house was very peaceful and exciting, letting the waves drift them off to sleep.  
  
Now, a few weeks later they were furnishing their new dream home. Which what sounded like fun had been turning into a nightmare for the blonde couple. From the paint, to the floors and couches they had argued about *everything*. But still, they loved every minute of it.  
  
" I'm adjusting. Its hard at times.... especially if he has no taste in decorating whatsoever!" Buffy yelled the last part loudly, so he could hear it from the other room.  
  
"Ey! At least 'm not the one who wanted pink-"  
  
Ah! Spike don't you dare!" Buffy threatened.  
  
" .....teddy bears and-"  
  
"Ah! Okay, he's *so* dead!" Buffy said before storming out of the room.  
  
Willow, Anya, and Cordelia looked at each other before going back to making sandwiches.  
  
They could hear Spike yelping, and then hurried footsteps through the house.  
  
Xander and Oz entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"Hey. Lunch is almost ready.." Willow said as fixed another sandwich.  
  
" Spike! Don't-ahh!!" The five of them could hear Buffy's giggles and screams from the other room.  
  
"Ah, the dinamic duo are going at it again. How many times today? Five?" Xander joked as Anya sat down next to him.  
  
" Well love does makes you do the whacky." Cordelia said.  
  
"The whacky or the phsycotic?" Xander joked.  
  
Buffy came running into the kitchen with Spike hot on her heels. She wormed her way on the other side of the counter, the long countertop seperating them as he was on the direct other side. Buffy was gasping in pants out of breath, and amusement was dancing in Spike's eyes as he watched her.  
  
"Stop...*gasp*... it. You... *gasp*... can't...win!" Buffy managed to say between pants. Spike started walking over to her, a predetary gleam in his eyes. Buffy instinctively backed away.  
  
" Is that a challenge, luv?" Spike sneered, closing in on her a few more steps.  
  
" Challenge you? Never." Buffy retorted, bringing her hand on her chest for dramatic emphasis and let out a little gasp when Spike snatched her wrist and pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers.  
  
*Ahem*  
  
When the two blondes continued to kiss, unaware of the five very uncomfortable people still located in the room.  
  
*AHEM!*  
  
Xander tried again and they finally pulled apart. Buffy blushing, and Spike looking anywhere but at them. The three continued to make coughing and gagging noises, all except for Oz who was studying his sandwich intently and Anya who was slightly bemused by the little show.  
  
"So do you guys want to take a little break before going back to the decorating from hell?" Buffy asked as she walked back over to hre friends.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We can take a walk on the beach..." Willow suggested. Buffy's smiled.  
  
"Sounds great, come on." Buffy said walking over to get her coat.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Buffy walked along the sandy beach holding Spike's hand. The others were a little ahead of the pair, laughing and fooling around while they stayed back, walking peacefully together. The wind was small gusts of refreshing salt air, and the water was at steady waves crashing along the shore and rocks.  
  
"I kind of like it." Buffy admitted, glancing up at Spike. He looked down at her, obviously thrown by her comment.  
  
" Pardon?"  
  
" The room. It can be like.... your own. Whenever you need some privacy or a place to hang with your buds." Buffy said with an innocent smile that made his knees weak. They stopped walking and he turned to look at her.  
  
"You serious?" He asked.  
  
" Uh-huh." She said softly. Spike, touched by the offer, bent down and kissed her lovingly. "Besides, all that leather.... I can just imagine all the naughty things I could do to you." She quipped with a smirk as his eyes widened at the idea.  
  
'Oh yeah... bloody well keeping those couches.' Spike thought before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.  
  
They were both breathless and panting when they finally pulled apart.  
  
" You can thank me more tonight." Buffy said before jogging up in head of him.  
  
" Little minx..." Spike whispered to himself before he ran to catch up to her.  
  
Buffy, Cordelia, Anya, and Willow were all lying on the sand contently, enjoying the dim light of the sun's rays. Buffy pushed her magazine she was reading down so she could glance at her husband and the two other men fooling around in the water.  
  
" So, Anya.... did you set a date yet?" Buffy asked, gaining all the girls attention. Now it was time for the much needed girl talk they had been neglecting recently.  
  
Xander had popped the question to Anya a few weeks back, after having a guy- to-guy talk with Spike.  
  
" Not yet. I was thinking in June... Xander all hot and sweaty..." Anya sighed dreamily as all the girls around her cringed or made disgusted faces.  
  
" TMI. I so didn't want to have that visual." Cordelia shuddered. Anya shrugged.  
  
" What do you think Buffy?" Anya asked to the more experienced wedding- goer.  
  
" I like it. Then we can have all these pretty flowers packed around.... oh! And we can all wear pretty little sun-dresses!" Buffy smiled.  
  
She definetely approved of her maid of honor idea. She would rather wear sun-dresses then some radio-active long green dresses she had seen.  
  
" And for your honeymoon you can go on a cruise to an island! Some little paradise off in the Atlantic..." Cordelia added.  
  
" Oh and you can-" Willow began.  
  
"Oh no! Run Harris! They're planning your bloody future already!" Spike called to the dumb-founded brunnette.  
  
No one seemed to see Spike coming up to them during their little conversation. Nonetheless, they all managed to throw him an evil and threatening glare, which was now named 'The Evil Look of Death.'  
  
"Shut up!" Buffy said whapping him on the arm. He pouted, giving her his best lost puppy look.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes before mumbling,"Baby." Spike's face fell and changed into a more leering glare.  
  
He slowly walked the last two steps to her, and hauled her over his shoulder, running down to the water.  
  
"Ah! NO! Spike! Put...me...down!" Buffy tried her hardest to wiggle out of his grasp but came up short. He ran into the water and with one twirl he dunked her in the freezing cold.  
  
Buffy came to the surface of the water, slicking back her soaked hair. Her eyes narrowed into two green slits as she swam over to him.  
  
"You ass! Its so cold!" Buffy accused as she jumped and forced her hands on his head, sending him under the waves.  
  
Spike re-surfaced and lifted her by the waist in the air.  
  
"Back to trying to drown me again, pet?" Spike smirked as she tried to get free from his strong hold. "Now, now luv. I believe its my turn..." He said before throwing her back into the water.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Buffy's cry was muffled as she went under once more.  
  
The two spent more time fighting, pushing, and splashing each other in the water, followed by series of kisses. Above and below water.  
  
The five friends on the beach shook their heads at the blondes antics and laughed.  
  
" Do you think they'll be done soon?" Cordelia asked with a sigh.  
  
" Not nearly." Xander said.  
  
--------------------------  
  
All of the guests had vacated the home for the evening, in promises to be back ready to work tomorrow, leaving the pair all alone.  
  
They were now sitting on the swing on their front porch, wrapped up in a blanket cuddled next to each other. Buffy sighed as she leaned her head down to rest on his chest. Spike instantly wrapped his arms around her waist tenderly.  
  
" Hmmm...." Buffy hummed in contentment.  
  
" What are you thinking about, kitten?" Spike asked placing a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
" Children."  
  
"What?!" Spike asked. Buffy giggled at his worried reaction.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not ready yet to have children yet. I'm just thinking about them playing and growing up here." Buffy said smiling at the vision.  
  
" Cor, luv. Thats where they will learn how to swim..." Spike said pointing at the ocean. "And thats where they will learn how to climb their first tree... and..." Spike trailed off, pointing into different directions.  
  
" Why, Mr. Johnson... are you planning our childrens future?" Buffy couldn't help but poke at his softness.  
  
Spike blushed and shrugged it off.  
  
" Teddy bear." Buffy mocked as she cuddled up farther in his arms. He stiffened at that.  
  
" Teddy bear?"  
  
" Mmmhmm. My cute, soft, cuddly teddy bear." Buffy said, unaware at his sneer.  
  
" Take that back!" Spike defended.  
  
" Oh but its all very sexy." Buffy assured him with a quick peck to his lips.  
  
" Sexy, huh?" Spike pressed.  
  
" Uh-huh." Buffy whispered to his lips before giving them another sweet kiss.  
  
It was silent for a few more minutes until one particular word sunk into her.  
  
"They?" Buffy questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" One boy, one girl. Sound good to you?" Spike mocked.  
  
" Mmmm....yeah. I can see that. A cute little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes..." Buffy said.  
  
"I always wished I could've had a brother or sis around." Spike admitted.  
  
"Me too."  
  
The moments passed quietly by, until Spike finally decided to speak up, shyly.  
  
"Ya' know, the first time I saw you...." Spike began, hesitantly stalling until he noticed her pointed glare for him to finish. "I knew."  
  
"Knew?...." Buffy pressed the subject. Spike let out a long draw of a sigh before continuing.  
  
"I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me....well, techniqually it did since you knocked me straight on my arse...." Spike laughed before coming serious again. "You were beautiful. Something in your eyes just...... I knew I'de marry you someday." Spike whispered.  
  
" Quite the poet are you, William?" Buffy teased before letting her gaze drift back to the waves. "Ya know... I think I knew too."  
  
"That so?'  
  
"Yeah." Buffy sighed as his hands drew comforting circles on her side.  
  
Another peaceful moment passed between them before Buffy's head shot up.  
  
"And hey- for the record I said I was sorry for that. But no, Spike Johnson couldn't accept that." She swatted him on the arm. "And if you looked where you were stepping...."  
  
"Oi! Are you tryin to say its my bloody fault?"  
  
"I'm just saying that there are two parties to blame here..." Buffy batted her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"Oh, yes because don't you know I can foresee the bloody future? Infact, when I stepped out of that elevator I knew a beautiful small blonde was going to run straight into me. So I said to myself, 'what the hell' and went with it." Spike said.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sarcastic ass." She accused.  
  
"Wicked bint."  
  
"Stupid ego-"  
  
They both stopped and looked at eachother, speaking at the same time:  
  
-"You're impossible"-  
  
-"You're impossible"-  
  
They both laughed, before cuddling up more.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever stop bickering?" Buffy questioned a moment later.  
  
"I hope not." Spike said after a dreamy sigh. Buffy grinned.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I love you so bloody much." Spike whispered before taking her lips. He was surprised when she pulled back and made her way to the front door. She opened it a crack before turning evilly to him.  
  
"Wanna show me?...." Buffy asked innocently, giving him a sly smile and disappearing inside the house.  
  
"Evil vixen...." Spike mumbled before jumping up and joining her in their house for what seemed like a very long night.  
  
THE END  
  
___________________  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh! So sorry for the lateness for this final chapter. I wrote about five different versions of it but I finally decided to use this one. Hope it was okay! And can you believe that this is the very last you'll read of Desire? No more, *sniff*sniff*. So sad, I know lol. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and wrote me mail and encouraged me to keep going on this! Your reviews had made me laugh and smile! I hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm really touched that so many people loved this. This story wouldn't have been what it is without all of you! Thank you so much!  
  
I hope you continue to read, review, and enjoy my stories I have to write. My new story should be up soon, and it is another A/U. Hope you will all check that out as well!  
  
And with that said, I bid you a final good-bye.  
  
Thanks, again!  
  
-SpIkEs AnGeL 


End file.
